A web of love
by juliette01
Summary: Just a series of GLTAS stories written from boredom. I hope you like them. Read and review please. Rated T just to be safe.
1. In the aftermath

_Just because I'm pretty bored. Enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah._

* * *

Aya felt her end. It was close. Her last wish was to be loved, to feel love. She wanted to be just like the other living beings. And she was. She didn't want to die but it was her own personal way of telling 'I love you.". Her love for Razer was true, pure. An altruist love. She was ready to put him over her, to protect him. She didn't have resentements.

His arms were holding her tightly, trying to keep her with him forever. But it was too late already. The virus was unleashed. It would be a matter of minutes to reach her. Her system would make a short-circuit and then stop working... forever. But she was pretty happy. She had had the chance to come in terms with Razer, to find out his feelings for her and to confess her own feelings for him. She hoped that he wouldn't be destroyed by her death, that he wouldn't be the same person he had been when they first met. She hoped that she wouldn't be seen as a threat to life anymore. She hoped that he could forgive her for leaving him. She hoped for so much!

Razer watched as his love dissipated in his arms. He tried to restore her, approaching their bodies, as melting into one. But it was to no avail. Her body continued to desintegrate. He kissed her once, for a few seconds, and she closed her eyes enjoying their first kiss. Aya finally disappeared, the only remaining from her body being the stardust. He sighed and looked around him. They won. The world was safe again. But with what price? The price of his love, the price of someone's life. He knew that she knew there was another way, with a subtle change of the virus and she could have ssved herself. Then why?

Hal put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Razer's sad eyes gazed into Hal's for one brief second before turning his head away to look at the defected Manhunters. What could he tell? He had lost his love again. But not his Hope. Not his Will to keep going. He knew that she had found a way out. The Manhunters had only short-circuited while Aya had dissipated. So she had probably gone somewhere to recharge herself.

"Yeah." He lied and frowned. "No, I am not. It is only my fault that she die- that she became... like this."

Hal frowned. It was the first time when Razer would express his feelings to him. "It is not. You couldn't have known."

Razer nodded and clenched his fists. "Yeah but still..."

"You know that I am here for you, kid. If you feel the need to talk to someone... you may come to me."

The Red Lantern gave him a small and sincere smile. "Thank you, Jordan. I... I really appreciate this."

Hal caught him in a brotherly hug. He always considered Razer as his little brother. His little, annoyable, hot-headed brother. He was part of his little Interceptor family after all. "We should go. I... I am sorry for what happened to her."

Razer nodded again, feeling better. "I know. I just... I can believe she is gone. Do you remember when she was blasted by the Anti-Monitor?"

"Yeah."

"She found a way to... come back to me... to us. What if... what if she did the same this time too?"

"I'd say: what are you doing here and not searching a trace of her?"

"Wait, you believe me?"

"Of course. Many miracles have been happening since we met. Why wouldn't happen one with her too?"

Razer pulled back and smiled again. "Thank you. Now come one. The faster we reach Oa, the faster I can start my search."

"I like your new attitude. Aya will be proud of you."

"Probably." He sighed.

They returned from Maltus. For the first time since Razer became a Red Lantern, he experienced a new feeling: Hope. He knew that Aya was out there. And he was going to find her. And when he would, he won't let her go again. He loved her too much to lose her again.

* * *

 _Opinions? Advice? Something? I hope you like it. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	2. A new Hope: part one

_So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

 _Because I like Ghiata and it's such a shame that they made her die like that._

* * *

 _Ghiata sings happily in her room. She closes her eyes remembering the lyrics and her voice becomes animated. She likes it. Her love isn't with her and he loves someone else but she doesn't mind. She understood what it means to love. She feels pain and a twinge in her stomach but it is a part of being in love. She hasn't felt something like this before, for the first time in her life she felt love for a man but she enjoys it. She loves the feeling. She loves the thought of being in love. She loves the Love. Opening her eyes, the young Star Sapphire sits on her bed, mumbling a lullaby she remembers. Her voice picks up and the melody comes as she remembers from when she was a child. A tear flowns down her cheeks when her thoughts fly to her mother._

 _Queen Aga'po walks through the palace, thinking. She smiles when she passes by Ghiata's room anc hears a soft mumbling sound. She hasn't heard her singing for some time and to hear the lullaby her mother used to sing her before she died... made her frown. She feels a twinge in her stomach and approaches her ear to the door, listening as Ghiata's song comes to an end. She hears a sigh and her niece muttering Hal Jordan's name. With a deep frown, the Queen knocks at Ghiata's door._

 _"Come in."_

 _She complies and smiles at her niece. "Is everything alright, Ghiata?"_

 _"Y-yes. Why wouldn't it be?"_

 _"My dear..."_

 _"I know that you heard." She cut her aunt off. "And I know that he won't love me."_

 _"Then why do keep thinking about him? It hurts you and I don't want to see you hurt."_

 _"I know, my Queen, but... I am happy."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"My heart is broken that he doesn't feel the same way but... I am happy that he has someone who he is in love with and his feelings are mutual."_

 _"But..."_

 _"No. It hurts to know this but... Carol Ferris taught me what Love really means: to put your lover before you, to put his needs over yours. I respect their love for each other and as long as they are happy... as he is happy, I am happy too."_

 _Aga'po smiles. Her niece became very wise. She has no idea when this happened. "You are very wise, Ghiata, but don't hurt yourself with this. You have to move on before you will suffer too much."_

 _"Sufferince is part of one life, especially when one is in love."_

 _Aga'po nods with a small smile. "You maturised a lot, my dear. Your mother would be proud of you."_

 _"Thank you, my Que... aunt. I am glad that you think like this."_

 _"Do you still remember ber?"_

 _"How could I forget her?"_

 _The Queen hugs her niece with all the love she can muster. It hurts her that Ghiata's heart was broken by Hal Jordan but she can do nothing to help her or to subside her pain. What could you do for someone who suffers from love when you have never experienced that kind of love? Ghiata is young, she is almost 18 years old, and she has a whole life before her. She can't suffer forever for a man. She won't suffer._

Aga'po warches sadly as her niece dies in the hospital. The Aya-Monitor has left their planet and the same have done her former allies now enemies. Even with her own injuries, the Queen insisted to stay with Ghiata. She rejected any kind of help and went to Ghiata's side, hoping that the girl will be alright. But her condition became worse and worse.

Her life was slipping away from her. She becomes more pale with every passing hour. She has been resisting for more that 10 hours. She has been awake a while and then passed out with her aunt's eyes watching her carefully. Then she woke up and gave Aga'po a sad and weak smile. She felt her life leaving her. 'Only on chance.' She thinks as it becomes hard even to breath. 'I want a second chance. I don't want to leave my aunt.' The machine to which she is connected won't be able to keep her there too much. She sees a tear flowing on Aga'po's cheek.

"I am sorry, Ghiata."

"No." She says, her voice hoarse. "Don't be. I... I made this for Hal Jordan, for you, for this planet... for... for the entire Universe. My dead won't be in vain. I have faith that... everything will be well."

Aga'po smiles, but it is a sad smile. "You are just like your mother. She would have been proud of you."

Ghiata also smiles and the sight of her pretty happy face manages to enlighten the room. "Don't be sad, my Queen. Mother wouldn't want you to loose your dignity by showing yourself like this."

"I don't care about dignity, Ghiata. You were everything that remained from her. I promised her that I would take care of you and... look what happened."

Ghiata sighs as everything in her body, every single cell, aches from the pain Atrocitus made her feel. "You took care of me, aunt." She says, her voice weaker that before. "I have Hope that everything will be well." She adds and closes her eyes.

Aga'po sits up from her chair and goes on the hallway. More tears flow down her cheeks. She hasn't cry for a long time. Since her dear sister died. Shaking her head, the Queen walks away, wanting to prepare herself for Ghiata's dead. She doesn't want to be seen by her nice like this. It would make her sad.

Ghiata sighs and looks outside the window. "Hope." She mumbles as a blue light approaches the planet. Her breath is heavier and she closes her eyes. She opens them when she hears the sound of a glass breaking. In front of her there is a Blue Ring.

"Ghiata from Zamaron..."

The Queen sighs as she passes Ghiata's room. It's been shortly after she has left the hospital when one of the Guard has announced her that Ghiata is dead. (But is she really?)

This time though, there is no voice to sing and fill the silence, there is no dreamy sigh coming out. Aga'po looks down at her feet. Her niece died not long ago sacrificing herself for her love. She didn't have a chance to fall in love again, to find her happiness. It makes Aga'po sad that her daughter died even if it was for their cause. She enters Ghiata's room and sits on her bed, tears down her cheeks. She starts singing the lullaby her sister used to love. With every single word more tears appear in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. She doesn't care. If what Anti-Aya said it was true, then everything will disappear. She can't afford this but she has no way of stopping it.

"Everything just because of him." She suddenly mumbles and wips her tears away. "That Red Lantern wasn't able to accept his feelings for the little AI and now the whole world is in danger. I hope just that Ghiata's sacrifice hasn't been in vain."

Later she partakes at the funeral of her niece. Only she knows the pain in her heart, the twist in her stomach. She doesn't want to see Ghiata's body. The Guards didn't ask her but she didn't tell them. They kept the coffin closed and bured it. Aga'po feels herself starting crying. She doesn't care. She didn't want to see Ghiata's body when the Guard told her that her niece died. They didn't insist.

'I hope you can forgive me, aunt.' Mutters the now Blue Lantern Ghiata as she walks away into a room the Guard told her it is safe. They have found her as a Blue Lantern and... well, alive. She didn't die. But she asked the Guards to keep the secret. In the coffin is only a construct by oneof the Guard. There are only four persons who know about her fake dead: three Guards and herself. She wants to have something to say. Something important. She can't let Aya destroy the world. She won't let her. And she will be helped. Well, she hopes that. She gets ready for the long jorney. She knows how she can find Hal Jordan.

Somewhere, among the Universe a Red Lantern tries to no avail to sleep. He can't sleep. He won't sleep. Not until he will find Aya. She still has emotions. He is sure of it. He has seen the remorse and hesitation in her eyes back on Zamaron. He still has a chance.

 **To Be Continued** **...**

* * *

 _I hope you like it. Opinions? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	3. Gltas: the rebels

_Crossover Star Wars: the rebels. The gang is together and tries to deafeat Atrocitus and to restore the peace in Universe. But what happen when Razer is kidnapped and forced to betray his friends? So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

The grin-skinned pilot/Jedi sighed. She looked outside the window, waiting, wanting to see their newest member returning with the needed supplies. Her piercing blue eyes shone and a frown creased her brow. She was alone into the main bridge as she often was but she liked it. She liked to be able to think in silence about their next move. Well, she appreciated and liked the company of her crewmates: the Earthlings: Hal Jordan and his mate, Carol Ferris, the Bolovax Vixian, Kilowog and the Volkregian, Razer. But there were moments when she wanted to be alone. Sometimes Hal Jordan would be too... carefree , careless and noisy. Kilowog, more obssessed with the rules than herself, always babbling about protocols and why one shouldn't violate them, eager to sacrifice something or someone to win, Carol Ferris, sometimes trying to have something called 'girl talk' with her. She didn't like to be disturbed. She was one of the smartest person from world, with an incredible capacity of memory, not the she boosted about it, and sometimes would want just to be by herself for a while. The only one that seemed to unserstand that, to understand her was the ashen-white-haired alien, Razer. He understood her need for silence and sometimes loniness. He wanted the same thing. They got along pretty well and she liked to think that they were friends. How many long nights hadn't they spent in quiet, into the main bridge? They had made only small talks, not too personal, but almost everytime ending with: 'what are we going to do tomorrow?'. She was though afrais of their strange relantionship. She didn't know what to think about it or what to understood from him. She liked him more than just a friend but she didn't know if he felt the same way. In other words, she was afraid of her own feelings and a possible rejection.

Aya looked at the panels in front of her. Something was wrong.

The door opened with a hiss and she tensed up, thinking it was Razer.

"Hey, Aya." It was Hal. "What's up?"

Aya's frown deepened. "Nothing is up." She answered, gazing at the field in front of her.

"Not literally. I mean... What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Razer to return with our supplies."

"He will come soon, Aya. Don't worry for him." Answered Hal and sat on his commandant chair.

Aya relaxed a bit but she knew that something was wrong. "If he were to be in trouble, do you think that he would call us?"

"The kid is fine by himself."

"This is not the answer I want to hear." She said, closing her eyes for a moment. "The Empire would do anything to catch a rebel, especially when that rebel left its cause. It was wrong to sent Razer after supplies. He could be in danger because of us."

"Aya..."

LANOS, their little, annoyable robot came in. It came to Aya and entered one of its little arms into the panel. A distress call was immediately heard. Aya's eyes grew wide. It was Razer.

'LANOS, it's Razer. I was seen by some patrols and I will be found soon. They are approaching me. Listen, you have to help me! I will be taken to the Gualerian Prison to...' the transmission ended here and they could predict that he had been caught.

"We have to save him." Said Aya, looking at Hal with worried eyes.

* * *

Razer opened his eyes and groaned. He had the mother of the headaches and he knew that something bad was going to happen. Seeing Atrocitus approaching him only confirmed his theory.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

His second and third in command, Zox and Bleez, approached Razer from both his sides. "A traitor!" Snapped Zox.

"I say to kill him now." Said Bleez, throwing their new prisoner a hateful look.

"No. Not right now, anyway. He knows something about those rebels and I plan to find what."

"Like I would tell you." Razer dramatically rolled his eyes. Despite his current situation, he didn't seem afraid. After all, he was a Jedi.

"Believe me, you will of you care about you and your insignifiant life."

"What? You're going to make me tell you using torture?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Bleez grinned and used a device to electrocute him. "Sort of. The strongest wouldn't resist more that... 5 minutes."

Rolling his eyes, Razer decided to keep everything he knew about his crew only for him, no matter how hard they were going to torture him.

After more that a hour of using any kind of torture means, Atrocitus sighed in frustration. "You are much more stronger than I gave you credit for."

The corners of Razer's lips quirked up in a grin. "5 minutes? It's been almost two hours."

Bleez clenched her fists and punched Razer hard, leaving a bloody lip on behind. "Shut up!" She snapped.

Atrocitus' eyes lit up. "He is used to pain, all Jedis are. Especially one who grew up in war."

A growling sound filled his throat. "Don't you dare!"

Atrocitus had a sadistic grin on his face. "I have to find a new way of making you talk. Not even you can resist to this." He said and lifted his right arm up and trying to enter Razer's mind using Force. After a few minutes of metaly torturing him, Atrocitus gave up.

One of his dark Jedis, Veon, came to them and whispered something that made Atrocitus grin. "Bring her here!" He ordered and return his attention towards his prisoner. "I heard that your little girl came to visit up."

"Little girl?" He asked, confused. It took him one moment to realize who Atrocitus was talking about.

"Here is your cue: you have quit your battle with me for her."

Razer's eyes grew wide. He had resisted to any kind of physical and mental torture from them but he had no idea how he would be able to resist seeing Aya tortured. "No!"

"Oh, yes." Laughed Atrocitus.

Veon returned with Aya over his shoulder. He chained her against a wall, next to Razer so he would be able to see everything. Atrocitus' grin grew even more as Aya groaned, exhausted. She looked around her and when her eyes found Razer she gave him a weak and sad smile.

"Aya..." He gasped in a whisper as Atrocitus approached her.

"Maybe you will tell us something, girl."

"Never!" She declared, lifting her head up. The look in her eyes was a determined one. She was ready to confront anyone.

Atrocitus punched her in her stomach and she squeezed her eyes shut from the pain. Razer recognized the signs of a beating. He felt himself growing angry when he saw the bruises on her neck and on her right forearm. Did she have bruises on other parts of her body as well? Shaking his head, Razer was ready to talk when a subtle sign from Aya's hand made him stop. Then it hit him. Of course that she wasn't unaided. She had probably offered herself to let caught knowing that Atrocitus would ask to be brought in. But that meant that she knew he was not going to talk. Realizing that she really trusted him, with the price of her own life it seemed, he kept his mouth shut even when she received another punch in her face.

Closing his eyes, Razer set up a connection between Aya and himself. He had done it before and he did it again.

'Aya?' He asked through telepathy. 'Are you okay?'

'Well, as okay as one could be when one is punched.'

'What were you thinking when you decided to come here?' He scolded.

'That... that I have to save you. Worry not. I am not unaided. Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris should come.'

'And Kilowog?'

'His choice was to make them a clear path.'

'You shouldn't hav-...' He was cut off by an explosion.

Hal came and took Atrocitus away from Aya, engaging in a fight with him.

Carol took down Zox and Bleez and freed Aya and Razer. Aya was barely walking, actually barely standing up, so Razer went to her, stabilizing her. Bleez launched an attacked in their direction but she was stopped by Carol.

Razer gently laid Aya down and took his laser sword. He engaged Zox in fight, trying to protect Aya, even at the cost of his own life. Looking around her, the green-skinned woman realized that they might win this battle. She gained all her force and sat up. Taking her own sword out, she helped Razer and, together, they managed to defeat Zox who fell inconscious on the floor.

Hal managed to defeat Atrocitus, making him pass out. "We have to get away from here fast!" He yelled and started running towards the exit, with the others close on his tail.

(Later)

The Interceptor took off from the planet and flied into the depths of space. They had managed to take the supplies they needed and left.

It was pretty late. Aya was alone into the main bridge. Well, she wasn't alone if you count her little robotic friend who tried to descipher some files it had collected. Aya gazed outside the window, thinking about Razer. Ever since they had set up the connection, she couldn't help the feeling that washed over her. She had never felt something like this and it managed to scare her. She wanted to be with Razer, to have him closer to her, to keep him safe... in her arms. For the first time in her life, Aya felt her cheeks burning. She blushed at that kind of thoughts. She knew that she had to clarify the situation. Was it love or something else? She had no idea.

Razer was in his quarters, staring at the ceiling. He was only in a pair of night trousers, his muscular chest bared. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking about Aya. He couldn't stop himself from doing so and every time he closed his eyes he would see her face, her smile. Their connection by Force was stronger than it had been first time and he knew what it meant. The memory of her wounds was fresh in his mind. He still couldn't believe that she had been willing to risk her own life for him. He remembered how when they arrived on the Interceptor, the first thing she had done was to clean and bandage his wounds without caring about her own injuries. She had had bruises on her arms and on her neck plus her lower lip had been bloody and he had predicted that on her stomach was a big bruise left from Atrocitus' punch. She hadn't stopped bandaging his injuries only after he had said that she should take care of herself or he would do it for herself. Well, he had taken care of her wounds because she had refused to do it by herself. A smile couldn't help but place itself on his lips when he thought about how soft her skin was or how her moves were executated with precision and grace even though she was hurt, or how her eyes would lit up every time he would call her name, or how her voice would sound every time she would scold him. He started wondering if he had done all this just to be scolded by her. He wasn't sure but one thing he sure knew: he was in love with her. He hadn't allowed him to feel any emotion excepting rage since he had found his wife dead on his homeplanet and had become a Dark Jedi (Sith I suppose) but he couldn't deny that he would be more that grateful to feel love for someone again. Especially if that someone was Aya.

Razer was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock in his door. It was the middle of the night so only one person could have been awake, excepting himself. "Come in, Aya." He said and sat up, propping himself against the wall.

The door opened with a hiss and Aya entered. She was changed from her usual clothes (white t-shirt, white skin-tight shorts, black belt, black ankle-lenght boots and white fingerless gloves) into a comfortable white nightgown only up her thighs that managed to reveal a small part of her cleavage and her long legs to him. He had a hard time keeping it together.

Aya stopped walking when she was in front of him and turned to face him. She lowered her eyes and tried to say what she had been wanting to say to him for quiet a while. "Razer, I..."

"You shouldn't have done it, Aya."

"Done what?" She asked, confusion in her voice.

Razer got up from his bed and stood up, face-to-face with her. Almost. He was taller than her, the top of her head reaching his chin. "You shouldn't have put yourself in danger for me."

Aya narrowed his eyes and lifted her head up, locking her gaze with his. "Why not? You couldn't have died in there, Razer."

"Maybe I deserve to die." He whispered.

"You don't deserve to die. Not like that. No one does."

"So you came after me just because no one deserves that?"

"What? Of course not."

"Then why would you do this..." He started, grabbing her right arm and lifting it up to prove his point. "... to yourself. You could have dies if Atrocitus wouldn't have ordered to be brought there."

"At least I would have died knowing that I did the right decision."

"Putting your own life in danger and getting hurt only to ignor your own wounds for someone else was the right decision?" He almost yelled at her.

Aya flinched at the agressive tone he used. "Yes, if that means protecting the one I love." She said, gazing deep into his eyes.

His eyes widened and he found that he couldn't move. "Love?"

"Y-yes. I wanted to tell you something all day, Razer." She said and swallowed, preparing herself. "I... I love you!" She stated, searching his face for any kind of sign, good or bad.

He was frosen, words dead on his tongue. However, Aya didn't wait for his answer as she cupped his face in her hands and stood up on her tiptoes. She managed to surprise him the second time in a few seconds. This time weren't her words but her lips that were gently pressed against his. She caughed him off guard so his eyes were wide opened while hers were closed. She pulled back before he could have had the chance to reciprocate. Aya took her hands from his face, bringing them to his chest and lowered her eyes, staring at the floor. He grabbed her shoulders and she was expecting him to push her away, to reject her. It wasn't the case as he brought his face down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes grew wide but then closed as she enjoyed his kiss. She moved her arms, wrapping them around his neck as his hands came to rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him. His tongue darted along her lower lip, begging for entrance, and she slightly parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. They connected again through Force and Aya could sense his love for her.

They broke the kiss when they couldn't bear the need for oxygen and their lungs were screaming for air. Panting, Razer rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too, Aya." He answered and their lips entangled into an assault of hungry kisses.

* * *

 _I finally wrote it. I don't know how good it is and it's probably not too good because I didn't have the chance to watch too many episodes from any of the Star Wars cartoons. Nor the movies. So I probably made some mistakes._

 _And sorry for the possible spelling/grammar mistakes._

 _Panthon124, I liked writing this and maybe you will give me more ideas 'cause they're really great. And by the way I like your idea for the Protector of the Universe story but I have a writer block at it so I don't know how to begin it but I promise you that I will use your idea. And for the AU stories I have already wroten something that has Aya as an assassin. I am at the third chapter so far and I will post it soon in 'A web of love'._

 _Anyway, I hope you like it. So? Opinions? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	4. Angel and Demon

_Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like my drabbles. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Aya. She is an Angel. But she is a demon too. She changed my life. In good and in bad. I became a better person because of her. But I became worse than I should have been. Worse with her. Worse with myself.

She brings me happiness but she also brings me pain. Happines that I love her. Pain that I did hurt her. Happiness that she is mine. Pain that she though isn't mine.

She belongs to me. Yet she doesn't belong to anyone. She is my love and she is mine. But she isn't here and I can't tell her this.

She is good yet she is bad. She is good for her kindness, for she is caring, for she wants to help. She is bad for her wrong choices, for her mistakes, for her own love.

She is a living being yet she is a machine. I can't understand that. No one can. But it's true. She is a living being thanks to her father, Ion. She is a machine due to that Guardian, Scar.

She is alive yet she isn't. I know that she lives. But I don't know where.

She is everything and nothing, at the same time.

She is here and there and nowhere, at the same time.

She is a flower. A blooming flower. Like the Hope Rose I gave her.

She was sad. She was happy. She was afraid. She was right. She was wrong.

She is my bless. But she is also my curse. I was blessed to have her in my life. I was blessed to fall in love with her. But I was cursed to loose her. I was cursed to hurt her. I was cursed to loose her a second time.

She is light. But she is also darkness.

She is happiness and love. But she can be sadness and hate too.

I love her yet I hate her. I love her for who she is. For what she makes me feel. For how she always tried to help me. For how her words, thoughts and simple presence changed me. For her love. For her body. For her face. For her eyes. For her touch. For how she came into my life. For her voice. For everything. But I hate her. For leaving me. For becoming the Queen of the Manhunters. For almost destroying the Universe. For deleting herself for a unaware world. For not telling me more. For her second sacrifice. For stealing Ilana's appearance. For making me fall in love with her. For not being mine and with me now.

She is Aya. My best friend. My love. The Queen of the Manhunters. A woman. A living being.

She brought me pain. I brought her sufferince. She gave me love. I gave her love. I hurt her. She hurt me. I almost killed her. She almost killed me. I came back to her. She came back to me. I saved her. She saved me. She has never gave up on me. I have never, and I will never give up on her. She loves me. I love her. She is mine. I am hers. Strange game. But it's our game.

She is a queen. She is my queen. She deserves everything. She deserves love. She deserves happiness. What I deserve? Maybe nothing. Maybe I don't deserve her. Maybe I don't deserve her love. Not for the way I treated her.

She was always there when I needed her. She understood me when no one did.

I love her greatly and I don't see my life without her. But she isn't here.

I curse myself for hurting her. For letting her leave me. For allowing myself to hurt her. For lying to her.

I love her. I love her with all my being. I love the pain her appearance brought me. I love the sound of her voice. I love the way her eyes would lit up when I called her name of praised her. I love how she managed to make me feel better.

She is my Guardian Angel. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. She is everything for me.

She is and Angel.

But she is a Demon too.

She is Aya. She is my love.

* * *

 _And it's ready. I hope you like it._

 _Thank you, Panthon124, for your idea, it is great and I will use it but I have a lot to write so you will have to wait a bit more. And for the assassin thing I've already done something: Aya is an assassin and Razer is her target. Opps... sorry for the spoiler. I will put the first chapter soon. You have an account on DeviantArt? What is your name? I would like to see the picture. And one more question: are you a girl or a boy? I want to know. (I am way too curious, am I not?)_


	5. Assassin: part one

_AU story. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Aya sighed. It was ready. She had done another job. She did deserve a break. The 20-years-old girl leaved the abandoned house. Her heels made the only sound from the street. She was wearing a white shirt, black pants and black boots with 10 inchs heels. Her long blonde, almost white hair, fluttered behind her and her piercing blue eyes were looking around her. She had to make sure she was really alone. She had a black bag with her in which she placed a gun. She got her phone out from her bag and called her 'boss'.

" _Yes?_ " Answered Appa.

"It's done. No one will know." She said smiling.

" _Very well. You will receive your next target's photo and adress in the next few days. The job will be as it was until now: quick and well done."_

"No more than 2 days as I promised you years ago. I will get rid of every singel villain from this city." She promised and hung up.

Aya walked to her dark blue car and entered. She drove home and it was a matter of minutes for her to get there. As a trained assassin who had vowed to protect the city she was respected and feared by the pollice officers. She was the best in her job, emotionless, careless. As she was taught. She had no problem driving with 200 kmh and she knew that.

"Finally home." She muttered and got inside.

She had a big house with 4 bedrooms, some guest rooms and what was necessary for living accomodation. She went to her room and changed into something more comfortable: a white t-shirt with a black skull on it and a pair of green shorts.

Aya sighed and sat on her bed. She was accustomed with that kind of life. She had been since she was accepted and trained. Yet, sometimes, it was exhausting. Even for her, the emotionless and smartest person from the Oan City. She always wanted ro be the best, to do her job well, to perform at her peak capacity, which she did, and to get revenge. She took her laptop and entered online. When she had received her newest mission she had had no idea how hard it would be. It took her two days to kill him. Usually she did it in one day. She closed her eyes remembering how everything had started when she was only 10. A poor orphan girl seeking someone to protect her.

 _(Aya couldn't believe it. She had just watched her parents being murdered and their things stoled. They had told her to run, to get away, to save herself. And she had. Well, in a way. She had hidden herself after a wall. She hoped they wouldn't see her. She made a few steps back when she saw her parents being killed and started running, tears down her cheeks. She ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the killers. She had seen only a strange symbol on their shirts but she knew they were going to kill any one who had seen something. And that made her run faster. She entered into the first building where she saw an opened door. She was still running when she turned her head around to see if she was persuated. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings so she bumped into someone. The 10-years-old girl gulped when she saw the tall and muscular person in whom she had just bumped._

 _"I-I... ap-apologize..." she maneged to say between sobs. "Pl-please, don't... don't kill me..."_

 _The man looked down at her. His brown eyes were kind and shone with wisdom. "Why would I kill you, sweaty?" He asked her, his voice soft._

 _She looked at him. "Be-because... I thought... I..."_

 _"Hey, calm down, little one. I don't want and I won't kill you. What are you doing here?"_

 _"I... I came here running from some murderers."_

 _"Wh-what?" He sttutered, running his right hand through his brown hair. "Murderers?"_

 _"My-my parents have been killed. I ran as fast as I could. I thought you were one of the men who... who..."_

 _His eyes grew wide, watching the little girl crying. "I am not." He said and knelt. He hugged her tightly, as her body was shaking. She continued to cry and he whispered softly into her ear that everything will be okay._

 _"What is your name, sweety?"_

 _"A-Aya. My name is Aya. Yours?" She asked, pulling back._

 _"Hal Jordan. Nice to meet you, Miss Aya."_

 _The girl nodded. "Nice to meet you too. Where are we?"_

 _"My base. I... um... I am kind of a... lawman."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Well, I punish the bad guys... like um... the ones who killed your parents."_

 _Her eyes lit up. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah. There are more like me. We work with the police and FBI and everything. My... um... girlfriend is a FBI agent. I usually work with her team."_

 _Aya nodded in sign she understood. "I want to be like you. I want to be an assassin."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I want to make justice, to protect other people who cannot protect or defend themselves. I want to..."_

 _"Okay, okay, I got it." He cut her off. "Look, sweety, I don't think it's the best for you to..."_

 _She frowned. "But I want to!"_

 _"Aya, once you walk on this path, there is no way of going back. Do you understand me?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes. I do. I am aware of that but this is my choice. Please, I only want to help."_

 _Hal sighed. "This is going to be dangerous."_

 _"I am aware."_

 _"You need training."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Nothing can scare you?"_

 _"As you well see."_

 _"Okay. I'll take you to Appa."_

 _And this is how it had started. Her first mission was when she was 15. She only had had to help Hal and his FBI agent girlfriend, Carol, to find someone and to bring him to justice. Due to her high-tech knowledge, she had helped them with the security systems, turning them off. Her next missions were to be there when someone would kill one of the bad guys. She had learned how to use any kind of weapon. She also had started to always have a knife hidden in her boots. Her first killing mission was two years later when she was 17. Hal had been with her, quiet, letting the decision into her firm hands. She had done it well. Emotionless. Careless. Effortless. And so it started. One year later she had become the best. She was praised. She was also going at high school and was the best from it._

 _Hal and Carol had taken her in their custody, shortly after their meeting, and had raised her well._

 _When she was 18 and she had finished the high school, she had moved to her old house. She had made it look as new in only one week and she had continued both her studies and her missions.)_

Aya sighed again, remembering her parents. She had found some photos and every time she wanted she would look through them. Them and Hal and Carol were the ones who got straight to her heart. She cared both for her biological and adoptive parents. She hadn't had any boyfriends or crush but she didn't complain. She hadn't felt the need to love.

The girl shook her head and wipped the tear that was flowing down her right cheek. It's been ages since she had cried for the last time. She had no idea why she was doing it now. When she was looking at pictures, she would always feel a hollow inside her chest and stomach and heart, always a sorrow over her. But she had stopped herself from crying. Until now. For her, crying was like the last proof of weakness. She hadn't allowed herself to cry in front of other people, excepting her real parents when she was little, and Hal and Carol later. But she hadn't done it for more than 5 years. Why was she doing it now? She hadn't allowed herself to be weak, to show any emotions in front of the others. She had to stop herself from crying, from being weak. She bit her lower lip hard, to stop herself from sheading any tears. To her astonishment, it did work. She hadn't used this methode since 13 years old, when she had decided to stop mourning, but it did work. She smiled sadly and closed her laptop. She put her head on her pillow and fell asleep, dreaming about a woman and a man who would always tell her to be strong. She smiled when she saw their faces. Oh, how she had missed to see them, to hear their voices. More tears were on both her cheeks but they were tears of happiness. She didn't care.

After a few hours she woke up panting. She had had the same nightmare that had kept her awoke one year after her parents had been killed. The night when they were killed. She sighed and went back to sleep. That kind of dreams weren't usual for her. She still had nightmares from that night yet... it had been for the first time in 3 years.

In five minutes Aya was dozen off. In another 15 minutes she started dreaming. But not about her parents. She was dreaming a boy she had never met before. She could see him only for a big distance yet she could tell that he was handsome. From what she saw, he had red hair. She actually did find him attractive. She started running in his direction. When she was a few feet away, and she was almost able to see his face, her alarm went off.

She opened her eyes and groaned. "What strange dream..." she muttered before getting out from her bed. She went downstairs into the kitchen and took a quick breakfast. She then went to her bathroom for a quick shower. When she got out, she had only a towel around hed. She looked through her dresser and chose a black t-shirt, a white vest over it, black shorts and black boots. She caught her hair in a braid on her left side and, when she was content with her appearence, she veified her mail box. As she had predicted, she had an email from Appa with her next target. She opened it and looked at the photo. Her eyes grew wide when she saw who it was. She recognized the same boy from her dream, even though she hadn't seen his face in her dream. He had red hair and somber blue eyes. His face was quiet handsome. She read his name and a few more details.

"Razer... Red Gang. Shard, 28." She nodded and memorized the adress. She took her phone and sent a message to Appa.

'Consider it done.' She wrote and sent it.

She sighed and closed her laptop. "Razer... Razer... Why did I dream about you last night? Who are you? A member of the Red Gang. A few of them have killed my parents. Why do I feel mercy and compassion towards you instead of... well, nothing? What is wrong with me?" She asked. She shook her head. "No! I can't afford distractions. I have to do my job."

She took her phone and called Hal.

" _Yeah?_ " He answered.

"Hal, I've just got a new target." Squealed Aya happily.

" _Already? It's been three days since you received the last one. By the way, how did it work?_ "

"I have completed another mission."

" _Great. And who is your next one?_ "

"A boy name-..."

" _Uh, is he young? And cute? Or handsome?_ " Aksed a feminine voice.

"Well, Carol, from what I saw I think so." Answered Aya to Carol.

" _Careful not to fall for him, Aya!"_ She warned, half teasing, half serious.

Aya blushed for the first time in her life. "I won't." She said. "I'll call you later. I have a job to do. Bye!" She hung up without waiting for their goodbyes. She sighed and lowered her eyes. Why did she keep feeling like this. She shook her head and started making a plan.

* * *

( _A 17-years-old, red-haired, blue-eyed boy entered into his girlfriend's house. He went to her room only to find her lying on the floor, blood around her._

 _"Ilana?" He yelled and rushed to her side. "Ilana, no! Please... I... Ilana?" He continued to say. He verified her pulse and breathing and his eyes grew wide. She was dead. He took his phone and called 911 and then her parents._

 _He couldn't believe it. They had been knowing each other since they were just kids. Two years ago he had asked her out and since then they were a couple._

 _Six years after her dead, the boy became a muscular and strong young man, one of the smartest people from world, with great high-tech knowledge and the most feared member of the Red Gang. Excepting its leader, Atrocitus._ )

Razer sighed and looked at the TV. Another member of the Red Gang was dead. He shook his head. It was only a matter of time until they will come after him. He took his laptop and managed to enter Appa's principal server. He verified the sent e-mails and his eyes grew wide. A picture of him. He was the next. He looked at the destinatar. Aya. How sweet! They had sent a girl after him. He verified the other mails sent to that girl and his eyes grew wide. There were pictures of some persons from the Red Gang and the Yellow Gang that were dead.

"She is good." He muttered. "But not as good as I am."

He closed his laptop and looked outside the window.

Meanwhile, on the other part of the Oan City, Aya also looked outside the window.

"What is wrong with me?" She mumbled. She kept thinking about the man she had to kill. "Why do I keep thinking about you? Why?"

* * *

 _I saw your profile, Panthon124. Congrats! I also had an account but I forgot my password. Anyway, thanks for your ideas. I am currently working on a new story in which Aya is a princess who runs away and Razer a werewolf._

 _Opinions? Advice? Something? I hope you like it. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	6. Assassin: part two

_I am back. I hope you liked the first chapter. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer grinned. How funny! A girl was on his tail. Who cared she had killed some members from the most feared Gangs? He was going to teach her a lesson she won't forget. He took a gun and placed it behind him, draping his shirt down in order to hide the gun. If she came after him, he would be ready.

* * *

Aya prepared herself. She put her gun into her bag after she made sure it was loaded, and exited her house. She looked at her phone, where it displayed the hour and day. 13 June, 09:23 a.m. . She smiled. It would take her only one day to kill him. The next day, at the same hour, he would be dead in an abandoned warehouse.

The blue-eyed girl entered into her car and drove to his street. A few hours of watching him and then she would make him go to a warehouse where she would finish another mission.

She stopped her car a few houses away from his. She saw him getting out. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a red jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots. To her astonishment, she felt her cheejs heating up. She looked into a mirror and saw her cheeks almost red. She gulped and concentrated on Razer who was talking at his phone. The warmth from her face spread to her throat so she had to open slightly her mouth to be able to breath. The air was, however, hot and she had to fight the urge to scream in frustration. When she was finally able to breath as she had to, she felt something fluttering inside her stomach. She had never felt something like that until now and it scared her.

Razer hung up and got up into his red car. He had seen the dark blue car parked a few houses from his and he knew that the girl had come after him. He started driving to an unknown place even to him. The red-haired boy planned to see what she was going to do if he would leave.

Even with her strange and unusual sensations, Aya wouldn't stop herself from a mission. She followed him, careful not to give him any hunch. As she approached him, the warmth she felt earlier returned. But this time, in moved southward. She felt a throbbing between her legs and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from groaning. "It is a very inopportune time." She mumbled. "I have to be careful." Taking a very very very deep breath, she managed to calm herself down.

Razer grinned and looked into the rearview mirror. As he had predicted, she was on his tail. He made right after a corner and headed towards the Central Park. She discretely followed him. He felt adrenaline coursing through his entire body. He pressed the accelerator and reached 150 kmh.

Aya saw through his maneuvre. Oh, he is good. She ignored the throbbing and also pressed the accelerator and followed him to the Central Park. She felt the adrenaline coursing through her body, making her feel so good, so alive. She had never felt so good.

He stopped and got out from his car. He entered into the park and lost himself into the croud.

Aya followed him with her well-trained eyes. She went after him, careful not to bump into someone. She turned her head for a fraction of second and when she looked after him again, he wasn't in front of her anymore. She frowned. It had never happened to her until now. To loose a target. She had forgot the most inportant rule: never take your eyes off of your target. And it was exactly what she had done.

"Dammit." Sweared Razer. "She was so close." He was watching her from his car, careful not to be seen by her. He had managed to get back to it when she had turned her head to look around her. It's been a few minutes since then and she was heading towards her car. He could see that she was really beautiful. Her piercing blue eyes were scrouting for any trace of him. 'If she hasn't been after me, wanting to kill me, I would have asked her out.' He thought. "Wait, what?" He asked himself. "Dammit. Stop thinking like that, Razer! She is an assassin. She will forget you once she will have her job done. Not that I want that." He said, shaking his head. "What is wrong with me? I haven't felt this way since... since that day when I found her dead." Sorrow came over him remembering the time he and Ilana had spent together.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Aya had received her new mission. If you can say to to something from a few weeks ago. She still hadn't fullfiled it.

She was in her house thinking. She was wearing a black bodice, a white jacket over it, black shorts and white sneakers. She remembered how, every time she had had the chance to shot him, she would fail because she couldn't control her emotions any longer.

"Why? My mission is simple. Kill, without looking back. So why am I not able to fullfil it? Why? WHY?" She almost screamed. "Why?" She asked again, tears down her cheeks. She didn't care. Not anymore. She let them fall as a river.

Her phone rang and she almost jumped. "Great!" She muttered. "Appa."

She answered. "Yes? What do you request?"

" _Why isn't he dead yet?_ " Asked an angry voice.

Aya tried to make her voice not seem as if she had just cried. "I haven't had the chance. There is no reason for you to be worried. I will fullfil my mission. I only... need more time."

" _I hope you haven't forgot he is a member of the Red Gang as were the persons who have killed your parents._ "

"I haven't forgot. As I already said: I need more time."

" _If he isn't dead until the end of the summer holiday, when you return to colege, someone else will do it._ "

"He will be. I promise."

Appa hung up without saying 'good bye'. Aya sighed and buried her head into her pillow. She cried out in frustration.

"This is not fair!" She said.

* * *

Razer looked outside the window. He was in his room. "What is wrong with me?" He asked out loud. "I can't even hate her even though she tries to kill me. Why... Why do I keep thinking about her?"

(One week later)

Aya entered into her favorite restaurant. It was a quiet and peaceful Friday night and she planned to relax before she would kill Razer. She was wearing a pretty, knee-length, pale green dress, that showed a small part of her cleavage, with a white camisole over the dress, black boots and a golden bracelat. She also had a black purse in which she had put her loaded gun for eventuality. Her hair was loosen.

She looked for an empty table when her eyes laid on him. Razer. He was alone and too caught in his work on his laptop to see her. Or anybody else. She smiled. 'Why not?' She decided. It was anyway the only 'empty'table from the local. He had no idea who she was and it was a good chance for her to get to know him better. Not that it would matter. She went towards him and smiled.

"Excuse me." She said, polite.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, his red jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots. "Yes?"

"May I take a sit? Yours is the only kind of empty table."

"Be my guest." He answered and returned to his laptop.

A waitress came at them. "Here are your menus. Do you want something to drink?" She asked polite.

Razer sighed and looked up at her. His quiet evening was dead. "A glass of water."

"And for your sweetheart?" Asked the waitress.

"She is not my..."

Aya cut him off before he could finish. "The same."

The waitress nodded and left.

"What was that?" Asked Razer harshly.

"What was what?" She asked confused.

"Nothing." He sighed.

Aya nodded and looked down. "My name is Aya, by the way."

He lifted his head from his laptop. "Razer."

"Nice to meet you, Razer."

He only nodded. She was very good at hiding her feelings and plans.

The waitress returned with their drinks. "Have you decided what you want?" She asked.

Razer closed his laptop. He hadn't even opened the menu. Nor Aya. They knew what they had. It was their favorite restaurant after all. "The menu of the day." He answered.

"And what about her?" Asked the confused waitress.

"I want the same as he does." Answered Aya.

The waitress nodded and left. Razer put the laptop aside and looked at Aya. She was hard to read.

"Who are you? I want the truth." He said.

"Aya Jordan. This is the truth."

"There is more about you I should know, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are an assassin sent after me."

"What?" She whispered.

"Don't try to play with me, Aya. You have been watching me. You wait for the right moment to kill me."

Her eyes grew wide. "I... I..."

"You haven't thought I will find out, haven't you?"

"H-how?"

"Having great high-tech knowledge has its advantages."

Her eyes grew even more wider. "When did you find out?"

"Before you started watching me. By the way, tell Appa to use a stronger password. Or don't. I don't really care. I will be able to find it."

She clenched her fists. "And you played with me? You already knew who I was before I came here?"

"Yes. Well, I've had no idea you were going to came to this restaurant. It did take me by surprise when you came to my table."

"And you decided to play along with the 'I don't even know your name' phase."

"As you did as well. At least wait until there will be only the two of us. I believe you can kill me when we are alone."

She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, tears welling in them.

"Why are you crying?" He asked confused. "Are you mad that I know who you are and what you plan to do?" He teased.

"Stop teasing me! You don't even know why I chose to do this."

"To kill me?"

"To become an assassin. To kill the bad guys."

"Then enlighten me, Aya."

She opened her eyes in time to see him reaching his right hand over the table. He wipped her tears away and retracted his hand. The waitress came to them again and Aya's apetite came under the form of a soup.

"Thank you." Said Razer and the waitress left. "So, why did you chose this life?"

She took a sip from her glass of water. "Because of my parents."

He raised an eyebrow. "They obliged you?"

"No... They didn't. Because they are dead. I have seen them being killed when I was only a child."

His eyes grew wide. "I am so sorry. I've had no idea."

She nodded. "I met Hal Jordan who took me under his custody. I was taught to kill without looking back, without caring. I killed people from the Red and Yellow Gang without showing any emotions. I haven't even cared about who may see me."

"No one saw you, right?"

"Affirmative. Anyway, I have worked with the police and FBI al lot in the past."

Razer nodded. "I see."

They finished their soups making small talks.

It was almost eleven p.m. when the finished their desserts. Razer got up and took his laptop. He went to the door and opened it, allowing Aya to go first. She headed towards her car.

"Razer?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you for paying."

"Nah, it was nothing."

She turned around with a small smile across her lips. "And thank you for listening to me."

He nodded. "For that you are welcome."

"I should go."

"Yeah, me too." He said and gave her a small smile. "Maybe we do this again."

"Maybe." She answered, lost in thoughts.

"If you don't kill me first." He joked.

Aya blushed and turned around. "Bye, Razer! Thank you again." And with that she got up into her car and pressed the accelerator, driving home with great speed.

Razer shook his head and went to his own car. He returned home. A part of him was thinking about his evening with Aya, the other planning to invite her out in another day.

* * *

(A few days later)

"He did what?" Asked an confused Aya.

"He had robbed a bank." Answered a calm Appa. "Well, only what seems like the life economies of only one person."

"How much?" Asked Aya dreadful.

"Twenty thousand dollars which he transferred into his account."

Her eyes grew wide. She trusted him and he had done that? "I... I see."

"You promised that you would fullfil your mission. Then do it!"

She nodded and left.

(Two weeks later)

The dead time was close. Aya knew she had to kill Razer but she couldn't. She kept thinking about him. About their time together at the restaurant. About their brief touches. How he had reached a hand over the table to touch hers, telling that he would pay for their consumation, how and what she had felt when he had wiped her tears away. What she felt everytime she would hear his name being said or when she had heard him talking.

Aya sighed and got out from her car. It was a rainy evening and she was wearing a white, knee-length dress that showed a bit of her cleavage, a black jacket and black shoes. She also had her black purse, with her loaded gun in it. Her hair was loosen, and it had raindrops on it. It hadn't rained when she left. She entered into her favorite restaurant and her eyes laid on Razer. He was at the same table where he had been the last time, with his laptop on the table, too caught into it to observe anybody from around him. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, his red jacket over it, black jeans and black boots. Aya knew that she should ignore him, to go to a table as far from him as it could be, but her legs didn't listen to her. She approached Razer and cleared her throat. He looked up from his laptop and gave her a small smile.

"Hey. Don't tell me you decided to fullfil your mission and to kill me."

She shook her head, clearly not in the mood for jokes. "No. I am here only to talk."

"Good. For a moment I did think that I have to defend myself from you."

"May I take a sit?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"Be my guest." He invited and closed his laptop.

She sat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Asked Razer confused. "Don't tell me that my assassin has changed her mind and now she does want to kill me."

Aya frowned. "No. How did you came here? Your car isn't outside."

"Very observative from you. I came here on foot. I don't live too far from this restaurant."

She nodded. "I see."

He looked at her carefully, studying her. "What happened to you? You are wet from head to toe."

"It is raining." She answered simple.

The waitress came at them with two menus. "Something to drink?" She asked, polite.

"Water." Ordered both of them at the same time.

She nodded and left.

"What were you thinking, Razer?"

"When?" He asked confused.

"When you robbed the bank. What were you thinking? Appa has been eating me to catch and/or kill you because of that. Not that I shouldn't have already done that."

"Hey, I have had a good reason."

"Really? And what was that?"

He leaned closer to her. "My parents. Those moneys were mine. They kept them in their account and they promised me to transfer into mine when I would be 23. And I am. My birthday was last month and I went to retrive my money."

"What about your parents?"

"They died a few months ago. And the employees from the bank refused to give me my money. I needed them and I had to do something to obtain them."

"So you did think to steal them"

"Sort of."

The waitress approached with their drinks. "Here. What are you going to order?"

"Aya?"

"A salad." She answered, looking at the menu.

"The same for me." Answered Razer.

The waitress nodded and left.

"I apologize." Said Aya, guilt on her face.

"What for?"

"I... I thought that you... that you are just a thief."

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered and gently touched one of her hands.

She smiled and nodded.

They ate in silence. Aya still felt guilty for her thoughts about him. And he also felt guilty for wanting to spend time with her, to hold her hand, to kiss her.

They got out from the restaurant. It was still raining with big, cold raindrops. Razer put his right hand on her back. She shivered and moved closer to him. She wanted to walk to her car but his fingers firmly gripping her jacket made her stop.

"Razer?" She asked and turned around to face him. Only the two of them were there. She admired how the raindrops were flowing on his face.

He opened his mouth and swallowed. "Aya, I... I wonder, why haven't you... done your job yet?"

She lowered her eyes. "Personal motives."

"What kind of?"

She looked up at him and her cheeks became pink. "I have been emotionaly corupted."

He swallowed again and blinked, trying to process. He understood what she had just told him but is seemed too... surreal. "Aya?"

"I... I fell in love with you, Razer." She whispered and closed her eyes, afraid that he may reject her.

Razer couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't expect that. It is true that he found Aya attractive and beautiful but he didn't expect her to love him. But he realized that he felt the same way for her as she did for him.

He blinked and gently cupped her face in his hands. "Aya? You... You..."

She nodded. "Yes."

He brought their faces closer. "You should know something, Aya. I fell in love with you too." He said and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Kissing was a new concept for Aya yet she found that she did enjoy it. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her as he moved his hands from her face to her shoulders and then hips. She slightly parted her lips, deepening his kiss. Seeing that she wasn't pulling away, he explored her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues touched briefly and she felt something. Something wonderful yet painful but amazing. He gently caught her lower lip between his teeth. He felt her hands on his jacket gripping tightly and he released her lip from between his teeth only to catch it a moment later. She moaned into his mouth as he gently masaged her waist. She returned the favor to him, moving her hands up and down his back. He groaned and pressed their bodies even more closer. She made a pleased sound and moved her hands to his chest and then his neck. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as he continued to kiss her, taking her breath away. They pulled back only when the need for air was to great to bear.

"This is a strange sensation." She said, touching her lips that still tingled from their kiss.

"Your first kiss?"

"Yes." She answered and blushed again.

"Aya, I..."

"Razer..." She whispered softly and he couldn't help the feeling of wanting to continue what they had started somewhere more private. He gazed into her eyes and smiled but seeing her shivering made him realize they were in the rain.

Razer picked her up bridal style. "Razer?"

"Give me your keys." He said and walked to her car.

She got her keys out and unlocked the doors. He gently laid her on the passanger seat and took the keys from her.

"Hey!"

"Calm. I have driving license."

"I hope so." She joked. A cute sneeze followed and she shivered.

He got in the car and turned on the heat. "Better?" He asked worried.

"Yeah. Thank you."

He nodded and turned on the engine. He started driving.

"You know, I stay pretty close, closer than you do, so if you don't mind, I'll take us to my place."

"It's alright." She said and rubbed her right forearm in an attempt to stop the coldness.

"You should take your jacket off of you. It will help." He said and looked at her for a brief second and did see her nod.

Fortunately, there was no one else on the road. Aya took her jacket off and put her on the back seat.

They arrived at his house in a few minutes. It wasn't raining as hard as it did before. Razer got out and opened the door for Aya. She also got out, leaving her jacket in the car. He locked the doors and picked her up bridal style again.

"Razer?"

"Shhh. Just... just relax." He muttered.

She nodded and made comfortable in his arms, enjoying the easiness in which he carried her. He entered into his house, letting her down to close the door behind. She looked at him and approached him.

"Aya?"

"Razer..." She whispered and placed her hands on his chest, clutching his shirt.

He gazed into her eyes and saw the open love and burning lust in them. She closed the distance between them and kissed him again, more forceful than before. She dropped her purse on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. He firmly placed his hands on her hips and they moved, he pinning her against a wall. She moved her hands to his jacket, signaling that she wanted it down. She put it down his shoulders and he shuddered, making it fall.

He started wondering if he was rushing the things, if he was too forward, but Aya didn't seem to mind especially since she gave him the look that told him she wanted him. His undoing was when she had asked where the bedroom was. He took her hand and led the way.

She sat on the bed, taking him with her. He kissed her wildly, forgetting everything. Forgetting himself. Forgetting the world. She moved her hands up and down his body as he slid his hand under her dress and caressed her thigh, making her moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss and moved his lips from her mouth to her neck where he stopped to nibble gently, making her moan again. He put his free hand on her shoulder, yanking down the soft, silky fabric and moved his lips there. He nibbled and suckled at her collarbone and she grasped his shoulder, keeping him to her. His fingers found the buttons from her dress and he undid them with rapt precission. He stopped from his work at her collarbone to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure, Aya? We can take it slowly."

She gave him a small smile. "I am sure, Razer. I... I don't want to wait. I love you and I need you."

He nodded and kissed her again, hungrily, uninhibited. Her hands went under his shirt and, broking the kiss, together the dragged it over his head. She tossed it aside, not caring where it fell. He smiled and took her dress off, tossing it on the floor and taking his time to admire her. She blushed and lowered her eyes, looking at his muscular stomach. He bent his head down in the crook of her neck and whispered softly inside her ear.

"You are beautiful, Aya..."

She blushed even more and moved her hands to his shoulder blades, letting her fingers learn, truly learn, the shape of his body as they proceed to enjoy their time together. The night was theirs and they lost themselves into each other and into the feel of the other in their arms. They learned what it means to be truly alive as the passion came over them.

It was morning and Aya was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes and moaned softly. Her body was slightly sore but she liked that feeling. It made her feel so... alive. She felt a warm body behind her, warming her. She saw two arms around her naked torso. Looking at the floor she observed her clothes scattered. She didn't care. She didn't care about Appa or about her mission. She cared only about Razer, about his presence, about their first time together. She blushed and smiled remembering her first time being with someone. And the second one. And the third. And so on.

Turning around in his possessive embrace, she looked at his face. He was relaxed, calm and serene. She stared at him for a few minutes, content with being there, before lightly touching his chest with her left hand. He opened his eyes and saw her and smiled.

"Morning." He said and sat up.

Aya layd down on the sheets, moving her hand up and down on his chest. "Good morning, my love."

He bent down and brushed their noses. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Aya sighed and put her hand from his chest to his face. "Yes. I did." She said and closed her eyes for a moment. "It was wonderful." She whispered and grazed his cheek with her thumb.

He placed his right hand over hers and smiled again. "Yes, it was." He said, locking his gaze with hers, his words almost a whisper.

Aya giggled as he kissed her fingers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He answered and tucked her hair behind her ear. "My beautiful assassin."

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

Razer raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth shut. He chosed to kiss her on her mouth, almost smiling at her reaction. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes, seeing the adoration within them.

Aya grinned and placed her hand in the center of his chest, moving her index finger slowly downward. "Last night I learned what it means to be truly alive. Thank you."

Razer shook his head. "I should thank you. For so long I felt lost, alone and like there was a hole inside my chest but now, thanks to you, I feel whole again." He whispered and shivered as her hand moved back to his chest. He knew where this was going but he felt no need to stop. She gave him a coy smile but her intentions weren't exactly what they might seem.

She lowered her eyelids seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Razer felt all his rational thoughts flying outside the window as he had felt all night. Making love to her was something complete natural for him it seemed. He eased himself over her and kissed her softly. He broke the kiss when she lifted her head up, seeking more.

Aya took a deep breath and sat on her elbowes. Her chest brushed against his and he had to restrain himself from groaning when she did that. His need for her being grew again and the blood raced southward where it had been the whole night. He needed relief. He needed her, and soon. She kissed him quickly and lied down again. Her hair was tangled around her head like a halo, making her look like an angel. And he wouldn't mind worshipping this deity his whole time if she allowed him to. He kissed her softly and they proceed to enjoy another mess of delightful hours in their day off, with no one to interrupt them. Aya wrapped her arms around his neck and she decidely stopped every worrying things from reaching her. She cared that she was there, with Razer, reliving what they had done last night until they couldn't do more than to lie in each other's arms.

Their time together was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Actually, to both of them. But it would come to an end. And both of them were aware of that. Funny how the best things have to come no an end even though no one wants this.

Aya stayed at him a few days. She did love him and she wanted to enjoy their time together as they still had it. She was in his bed, waiting for him to get out from the bathroom. She was wearing a white shirt, that she had found through his closet which was only up her thigh, and her underwear. The first buttons were undid, revealing her cleavage. She sighed and hugged his pillow, closing her eyes.

Razer got out from the bathroom into a pair of dark blue jeans. He lightly sat near Aya and kissed her softly on her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"It took you forever." She said.

"Already missing me?" He teased.

She nodded and frowned. "Razer..."

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to kill you but I can't quarantee the same for the others. Appa will send someone else after you. And he won't stop as I did."

He sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know... Aya, how about... how about running away? Together?"

She looked at him with wide, curious eyes. "Runnin away?"

"Yeah. You know, to live our own life. In a new city, far from here. Maybe to raise a family." He answered, caressing her belly.

"I... I don't know... I..."

"I don't ask you to do it now. But in the nearby future. It is not a proposal... Not yet."

Her eyes grew wide. Did he say 'proposal'? "I really don't know, Razer. My family, my friends, my home... all of that are here."

"Family... We can start a family of our own, only me you and our child. Friends... You can make friends wherever you go. And home... Home means where your heart is, Aya."

She nodded as he kissed her forehead again. "I know. But... but I owe so much to Hal and Carol. I can't leave them. There is no way of going back."

"I don't want an answer now, Aya. Think about it and decide something. When you will, give me the answer. I will accept it no matter what it is going to be."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She muttered. "Thank you so much!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Thank you, silverwolf, for your idea, I like it and you will see it soon._

 _I decided to let you steal a glance in the next chapter:_

"No! Let me go!" Screamed Aya, tears down her cheeks. He only grinned and nibbled along her throat much to her disgust. She tried to push him away from her but his grip on her hips tightened.

"Don't be so shy, gorgeous." He said and one of his hands came under her t-shirt and unclasped her bra.

"No!" She yelled as he pushed her on the bed and lowered himself over her. "Get away from me!" He threw her t-shirt on the floor and looked hungrily at her half-naked body.

"You rarely see such a beauty." He grinned and kissed along her jawline and neck.

Aya tried to push him off of her but due to her fear her strenght seemed a million miles away. She couldn't afford to be another one of his victims. She dug his fingernails in the back of his neck, hard enough to hurt him and make him bleed.

"What a wild cat! After this is over, you will beg me to do it again."

Her eyes grew wide as he tore his shirt and tried to take her bra off of her.

"Hey! Let her go!" She heard. With a new found strenght she...

 _This is all you get. Who do you think is the one who attacked Aya? Your clue: he hates both the Green and the Red Lanterns and has a thing for Aya._

 _Opinions? Advice? Something? I hope you like it. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	7. Assassin: part three

_I hope you like the last chapter from this story. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

It's been almost three weeks since Razer and Aya became a couple. It was another of their lazy mornings together. They were laying in his bed, her head on his warm chest, his hand on her back, gently massaging her soft skin. She trailed a teasing line from his right eyes to his perfect scuptated abdomen.

"Razer?"

"Mmm?" He rumbled and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes.

"We have been together for a while and..."

"Don't tell me you changed your mind and now you want to do your job."

Aya giggled. "What? No! No. I... We don't know too much about each other." She said and cuddled against his body.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about this too. So... what do you want to know?"

"Everything." She whispered.

"It would take way too long for my tastes and we will be privated of doing much more intersting things." He smiled when he saw her frowing but the spark in her eyes betrayed her thoughts. "How about playing 10 questions? You aks me a question about myself and I do the same to you."

"I like how it sounds. Well... um... What happened to you? I mean... Why did you become a member of the Red Gang?"

"It's a long story. Shortly: I found my girlfriend dead in her house. Her parents thought that it has been my fault but I don't know why. After this, I met Atrocitus and he babbled something about me as a valuable member. When I was 18 I finally accepted and started my... new life."

He heard her sighing. "Why? How has it started? How did he know about you?"

"Easy, Aya. Well, after that incident with Ilana, a few days later... I found out how easy it is to kill someone. It was a rainy night and I went to a walk. I wanted to be myself for a while and went to the Central Park. I felt someone watching me and I tried to walk faster. I was alone in the park, excepting the one on my tail. He grabbed me by my jacket and tried to punch me. I backed away and threw a few punches in his direction. He was 'satisfied' only with that and pulled out a gun. He tried to shoot me but I grabbed his gun and... I killed him before he could have killed me. But I guess that we weren't the only ones there. When Atrocitus came to me... he said about what happened into the park. Something about someone from his gang who saw me." He finished and looked at her to gauge her reaction.

"Oh... Why did you accept?"

"Okay, enough. It's my turn."

Aya nodded and made herself more comfortable in his arms. "Well?" She asked after a few moments.

"I... I know. What do you plan with your life?"

Aya raised a questionable eyebrow at him. "Meaning?"

"I know it seems a childish question but I am serious. Before you became an... assassin... I suppose you wanted an other kind of job, right? What was that? Do you still want it?"

The almost white-haired girl thought for a few seconds. "Yes. I... I had a plan. I still have it. I was always fascinated by FBI and police. Currently, I am at the Academy and in a few years I will be a FBI agent."

"Really?" He asked incredulously. He watched Aya blinking and frowning. "I didn't mean to upset you. But... in a way you are. I mean... What you do...

Aya bit her lower lip. "I... I know how it sounds but... I like it and... I am don't want to be an assassin all my life."

Razer shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I don't need explanations, Aya. As long as you like what you do... it's not my job to question your decisions."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. My turn."

"It's not faire. I answered more questions than you did."

Aya made puppy dog eyes and the cutest face he had ever seen. With a sigh, Razer nodded. "You can't resist me, can you?"

"Not when you do such a face. You are adorable." He laughed.

A cute giggle from her followed his laugh. "I know. Let me see... I know it may seem a... childlike question or something only a teenager would ask her boyfriend but... how... how many... girlfriends did you have before me?"

Razer closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Only a few. Well, I wouldn't say exactly girlfriends. Excepting Ilana, they were only one night stands. Girls that would never mean something for me."

Aya's smile faded and a frown creased her brow. "Oh."

His eyes grew wide realizing what he had just said. "Aya, no. It's not your case, believe me. With... with them happened only because... because..."

But what could he say. They were only some girls from the gangs allied with the Red Gang. He didn't even know why he had been with them. Actually, he knew. He had drank a bit too much then. He felt disgusted of himself when he saw Aya's sad expresion. He hadn't meant to upset her. "Aya, it is not your case." He repeated and also frowned. "I do love you."

"I... I shouldn't have asked." She whispered and sat up.

"Aya..." He sighed and also sat up, hugging her. "I know it sounded horrible but... I was at some parties and I drank a bit too much and... and they came and... I..."

"Razer..." She said, her voice cracking. "It's okay. I understand."

"Aya, believe me, I would never do something like that to you. I would never... I will never leave you. You do mean a lot for me, Aya. I love you."

With a small smile across her lips, she turned her head to face him. "I love you too. I... I am sorry for asking you that question. It was..."

"It was... I am... I would never do something like that to you." He said and kissed her shoulder. Aya leaned in his touch and they laid back down. "I suppose it's my turn." He told her and ran his hand through his ruffled hair. "It is not a real question but... However, tell me about your first crush."

"I..."

"I won't mind." He promised. "Well, I will if the guy is more handsome that me."

Aya laughed at his comment. "No. Well, no one can be more handsome than you. He is... as handsome as you are. And he very nice with me. We didn't get along when we first met but then we became friends. He didn't know about my crush on him only when I told him. And he feels the same way for me as I do for him."

"Wait, what? You still have feelings for him?"

"Of course I do. I will always have them. May I continue now?" She asked. At his nod she spoke again with a hidden grin. "He is a charming person and I usually get lost in his eyes. I like huffling his hair and..." She suddenly stopped.

"And what?"

"It's the third question you asked me. My turn."

"No. Answer only this one and I promise I won't ask you another one."

Aya nodded. Oh, how she enjoyed teasing him! "Well, I also like... No. I love... making love to him."

"Wait, what? You have been cheating on me?"

Aya laughed. "No more questions, Razer."

"Aya! Who is he? I am going to kill him for stealing you!" He almost growled.

"I don't like to see you furious. Calm down before you make a mistake."

"Who is he?"

Aya frowned. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

A smile put itself on her face. "Because I can't let you hurt yourself."

"Why would I..." He stopped when he realized the meaning of her words. "What? Aya, was this a joke?"

"Yup." She nodded. "You were my first kiss, remember?"

Razer laughed at his own stupidity. "Of course I do. I almost had a heart attack, Aya. I can't believe I fell for this. It seemed so..."

"True?" She offered, letting her hand travel down his chest. "You are so easy to teas-..." She stopped when she found his lips pressed against hers in an demanding manner. Razer lowered himself over her and the kiss became passionate. He pulled back only when his lungs screamed for oxygen so hard that he couldn't resist anymore. He took a deep breath and bent his head in the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling. "I am done with this game." He whispered.

"Razer..." She gasped.

"I thought you've just said that you love making love to me. Please tell me it didn't changed."

"What? No. But... But I should go."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Where?"

"Home."

Razer growled and kissed her again, more forcefully that before. "Why?"

"Well, I..."

"You don't have an excuse." He said and tried to kiss her again but his phone rang. He let out a breath, trying to calm himself down, and closed his eyes in defeat. He took his phone and got up from bed. Aya entered into the bathroom for a hot shower.

"Why did you call me this time?" Razer almost growled.

" _I found out something about the girl sent to kill you. But first: why hasn't she done her job yet?_ "

"How should I know, you genius? I can't read one's thoughts. What did you find out?"

" _Her parents were killed in front for her. That made her take this path._ "

Razer rolled his eyes. It wasn't something he didn't know. "Zox, are you aware that I already knew that, right?"

" _How?_ "

"I have my own sources. Now leave me alone! I am busy."

" _I don't care. I know how I can make her retreat and leave you, and all of us, alone._ "

The red-haired boy gulped. It wouldn't be something he was going to like. "What? Killing her?"

" _No. But after this, she will wish she died._ "

"What in the blazes it is? Tell me already!"

" _I... found someone... willing to help us. A Thanagarian._ "

Razer's eyes grew wide. The Thanagarians were the worst. They weren't members in any gang but they were feard by everyone and always willing to betray anybody for moneys and power. Razer shook his head. "Are you kidding me? What... what will he do to her?"

" _What do you think? Sure he won't try to court her._ "

He closed his eyes. "I see. At least tell me who he is."

" _Byth._ " was the only answer he received. Razer cursed under his breath and hung up. Byth Rok wasn't only a Thanagarian, he was the leader of their group and the worst. Growling in frustration, Razer looked outisde the window. He could foresee a storm. 'I will protect her.' He thought. 'I won't let that bastard put his hands on her.'

A few minutes later, Aya got out from the bathroom with a blue towel around her. She saw Razer looking at his phone and hugged him from behind.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah." He answered and turned around. He was ready for almost anything, the exception being her lips pressed against his the moment he faced her. She kissed him sweet and playful yet demanding. They broke the kiss when their lungs screaming for air couldn't be ignore any longer. Aya smiled sweetly while playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. A frown creased his smooth brow.

"Something is troubling you." She stated. "What is it?"

"No-nothing to worry about. I have... a problem to resolv." He half-lied. He didn't want to worry her with Byth and everything especially when he was able to prevent that from happening.

"May I be of any help?"

Razer shook his head. "I can handle it alone. Stay here and don't open the door to anyone."

Aya rolled her eyes, a habit learned from him. "I am not a child, Razer. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I have a security system. Activate it after I leave."

"Razer..."

"Please. It is serious."

"I have my gun. I can handle any problem."

"I didn't say you can't. And I don't believe that either. But I don't like to risk your life. I want to know you safe. Please."

Aya nodded. "Alright. But I will need some explanations."

"When I return. It shouldn't take more than a few hours. Make yourself comfortable but be on your guard."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will." He promised and kissed her forehead. He entered into the bathroom and Aya got dressed. She took on a black bra, a pair of dark green shorts she had brought to him for any eventuality and she chosed a one of his shirts. It was a checkered shirt and she let in unbuttoned.

She went to the kitchen to eat something. She hadn't realized until now that she was starving. She ate some cereals and took an apple, returning to her lover's bedroom. Razer was already there, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a checkered shirt he was buttoning. He looked at Aya who smiled at him. Aya waited patiently until he finished dressing. He had put on a pair of black boots and went to Aya, kissing her.

"Do you need something? I mean... Should I stop by your place to bring you something?"

Aya thought for a few seconds. "Just some clothes, please."

He nodded. "Okay. Remember what I told you."

Aya crossed her arms over her chest, another habit taken from him. "Yes, daddy."

Razer laughed. "I am worried for you, you know that."

"Yes."

"Just... Be careful, okay? This is not as safe as your house is."

"I give up. You won."

"I always win. Anyway, call if you need something."

She nodded and tried to take a bite from her apple. Before she could have reacted, Razer grabbed her hand and took a bite from the apple. "Hey, that's mine."

"Not anymore."

Aya took her hand away and kissed him sweetly. "Bye. Be careful."

"I will. You too. And give me the keys from your house."

She pulled the keys out of her bag and threw them to Razer who caught them with a great precision. "Activate the security system." He said again and left.

Aya followed him and kissed him before he left. She introduced the parol Razer gave her and watched as Razer got into his car and left. She finished her apple and went to the kitchen. She bottoned her shirt and started cooking. She remembered when she had cooked for the first time in her life with her biological mother. She still missed her biological parents, it didn't matter how hard she tried to seem strong in front of the others, she was still a girl whose parents had died.

A few hours later, she went into the living room after finishing cooking and watched a movie, not before making popcorn.

In the meantime, Razer finished what he wanted to do since he and Aya became a couple. He went to her house and entered. What he saw let him with his mouth open. Everything seemed normal from outside but inside was another story. In the house there was an incredible mess. More objects were laying on the floor, broken glasses in the kitched and all the rooms ravaged. The worst was Aya's room. He entered carefully not to do any more mess and took a few clothes from her closet. He picked up what he saw, he didn't care as long as he had something. He had been careful and had listened for any trace of a sound but when he heard nothing he realized that the one who did this had left before he came. With frown, Razer looked around Aya's room and her eyes laid on a picture. There were three persons: two adults and probably their child. He recognized the girl as Aya in her childhood. He looked at the pair. The woman was indeed beautiful. She had blonde, almost white hair, a beautiful face, full lips and ocean blue eyes. Her eyelids were long and black, a pleasant sight. She was wearing a dark blue knee-lenght dress that molded perfectly on her suple body. Her make up was something smooth and went perfectly with her face and dress. The man was handsome with black hair and almost black eyes. He was dressed in a black smoching. He looked happy with his family. Razer's eyes looked at Aya again. Even as a kid, she was a pretty girl, her innocence and purity reading even in the photo. Her hair, long from then, was loosen. Her face was pretty, radiating innocence, and there was a bright smile across her lips. Her big blue eyes, two lakes that would melt anyone's heart, had a spark within them. She was wearing a light green dress and a golden bracelat.

Razer smiled and put the photo in his pocket. He grabbed Aya's clothes and got up, eager to return to his love.

Aya was watching a movie on the TV. She was eating popcorn and she was too caught in the movie to hear the door closing.

"Aya?" Asked Razer.

She almost jumped and looked at him with surprise. "Wha'? What are you doing here?"

"This is where I live." He said and sat next to her on the couch. "Your clothes are in the car. I will bring them if you want them now."

"It's alright. I didn't want to use all your shirts."

"It doesn't bother me. And you look fine in them."

Aya giggled and looked at Razer. "Where have you been?"

"To resolve a problem. I've been thinking about this since we became a couple. I... I got out from the Red Gang."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Razer, it is wonderful! If Appa finds out, he won't send me after you anymore. Or anyone on that matter."

He nodded. "Well, I am glad he sent you." He said and took the bowl with popcorn from her lap.

"Hey, I was eating that!" She complained.

"Not anymore." He answered, a smirk across his lips. He put the bowl on the coffe table and put his head onto Aya's lap. "Here. Now is better."

Aya laughed. "You are like a child."

"You love this child." He teased. "So... what are we watching?"

"Just a movie. I didn't catch the name."

"Aha. Oh, I remembered something. I found this in your house." He said while pulling out the photo. Aya took it with a small smile.

"Wow... Thank you."

"They are your biological parents?"

"Yes."

"What ar... were their names?"

"Ted and Judy Carlot." She answered, looking at the photo.

"Your last name is Jordan. Why?"

"Well, after Hal took me in his custody, I canged my last name in 'Jordan'. This photo was the only thing left from my real parents."

"You still miss them, don't you?"

"Yes." She wanted to be strong in front of her family and friends but she still missed her parents. She didn't stop thinking about them and about their life together. "Thank you so much, Razer. Where... where did you find it?"

"Near your bed. Why?"

"Wait, what? It should have been in my closet. How did it get there?"

'Me and my big mouth!' He thought. He didn't want to tell her about the mess from her house but she would find out if she went there. "The truth is thatyoir house is... ravaged. All your things are everywhere and everything is out of place. Only your car and some clothes are where they should be."

"Oh my God!" She gasped.

"You don't have a security system, don't you?"

"No." She answered and her left hand carded his hair. "Was somebody there?"

"No. Probably the one who did this was there early this morning or last night but I can't exclude the probability of him going to your house in one of these days."

Aya nodded. She hadn't gone to her house for almost a week.

Wanting to change the subject, Razer took the photo from her. "You look a lot like your mother."

Aya sighed. 'Good move.' She thought. "Yes. Even when I was little, my father would tell me that I don't look like him. He told me that even so, I have qualities from both his and my mother's families. I always wondered how would have been to have something in my appearance from him."

"I can't imagine you with black eyes." He joked. "Or black hair. Thinking about that, you look fine as you are. You don't need to change. For no one."

Aya smiled twirling his hair. "Thank you. You are so sweet!"

He took her free hand and gave every finger a lingering kiss. "You should have known that until now, Aya."

She shook her head, amused. "Wait, I remembered something. I have security cameras in my house in almost every room. I can access them to see who was there."

"That's my girl!" He proclamed with a bright smile. "Where is your laptop?"

"In... in your bedroom."

"Our bedroom." He corrected with mischief in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Do that later."

"Why?"

"I am too lazy to get up and I stay too comfortable to do so."

Aya laughed and ran her hand through his hair. "I don't want you to be lazy. I won't like a fat lover. Get down and give me twenty!" She ordered.

"I am perfectly in shape, Aya. I won't get fat. Not with you here." He chuckled.

She shook her head. "Well, you will have to get up sooner or later."

He made comfortable and put the photo back in his pocket. "Later. You won't try to make me get up. You like it."

"No. You like it!"

"Uh-huh." He rumbled and kissed her fingers again. "Whatever. I won't get up too soon."

Aya rolled her eyes. She thought for a few seconds as his lips were moving on her fingers and she smiled, coming up with a plan. She twisted his red strands and lowered her eyelids. "Not even if I have something for you?" She asked in a seductive manner.

Razer stopped from what he was doing and looked at her smiley face. In a few seconds she found herself under him, with her hands pinned over her head. A wolfish grin was on his lips as he kissed her forcefully.

Aya broke the kiss when her need for oxygen was too great to ignore but Razer didn't seem bothered for the lack of respirable air. "Not that kind of 'something'." She said, panting. She hadn't expected him to be so quick. "I meant something else."

Her words fell on deaf ears as he bent his head in the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling. "Stop complaining." He said with a growl. He nibbled along her jawline and claimed her mouth again. He only lingered there for a few moments before he moved at her pulse point. Aya cried out in pleasure and she firmly put her hands on his shoulders.

"Razer..." She gasped and he stopped. He knew when she didn't want him to continue and this was one of the rare moments she did. "I was talking about something else. I made something... for you."

"What?" He asked, now curious.

"If you get down I will show you."

He silenty growled but her look stopped him. He got down from her and followed her into the kitchen. His eyes grew wide when he saw what she had done. She had cooked a lot.

"Wow. You made all of that?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know you cook."

"I... I learned from both my biological and adoptive mother. When I was little, my mother taught me some basics while I watched her cooking. Carol also taught me and... I learned using cooking books and the internet."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Aya put her head on her shoulder. "You didn't ask me. What about you?"

"I stayed with my mother when she cooked so I learned some things. Well, more than some."

"How so?"

"She was a cook."

"Oh."

They ate in silence. After that Aya gave him a cup of coffe. "So, what do you think?"

He took a sip from his coffe and watched as Aya did the same from hers. "It was delicious. Where have you been all my life?"

"In the other part of the city, training to become an assassin."

Razer laughed. "Why did you choose to cook? You want some expensive jewels and you don't know how to ask me?"

"What? No, of course not. I don't want that kind of gifts."

"Sure? I wanted to buy you something but I won't." He teased.

Aya sighed. "I wanted to do something nice for you. If I want something I will buy it myself. And if I want something from you I have other means." She said with a small smile.

"It was just a joke. Anyway, I appreciate what you did, I really do, but there was no need for you to..."

Aya reached over the table to touch his hand. "I wanted it." She assured him.

"Okay. It really was delicious."

Aya smiled and took his hand in her own. They went into the living room.

"Sorry." Said Aya when she saw the TV turned on. "I forgot to turn it off."

"It's okay." He told her and sat on the couch. Aya followed his example but she put her legs onto his lap. "Hey!"

"Don't complain! You are good as a footrest."

He looked at her and his eyes laid on her voluptous chest. "You are good as a pilow." He said with a grin.

She frowned and threw a pillow in his direction. His head, more exactly and it reached its target. Then she moved, putting her head onto his lap and her legs over the arm of the couch. "You aren't serious."

"Of course I am not." He answered and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you." He said.

"And I love you." She told him as he took one of her hands and gave each finger lazy kisses. Aya made more comfortable as his other hand found the buttons from the shirt she was wearing. He undid them as Aya sat up onto his lap. She kissed him and he got her shirt down her arms, tossing it on the floor. Moving a little, she found herself under him and unbuttoning his shirt. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck where he stopped to nibble. Aya moaned and grasped his shoulders as he his lips trailed down to her chest.

Her phone rang and both of them cursed under their breaths. "Sorry." She said while carding his hair. He sighed against her chest, his breath spreading warmth through her skin. She pulled her phone out of her shorts and answered.

"Hello?"

" _Aya?_ " was heard a feminine voice. " _What happened to you? You didn't call._ "

"I apologize, Carol, but... I have been... busy." She half-lied and Razer grinned.

" _However, I hope you are okay. How is your mission going?_ "

"Horrible. I have the same target I told you about two months ago. I can't find a perfect place or moment."

"Liar!" Whispered Razer.

"Shut up!" She mouthed.

" _You will find a way, honey. I trust you._ "

"Thank you. Where are you?"

" _At work. I have a break now. By the way, today I can leave earlier than usual and I talked to Hal to go to a restaurant. Would you like to come with us? It's your favorite restaurant._ "

"Yes, of course. When?"

" _In... one hour and half. Wait for us there._ "

"Sure, no problem. See you there."

" _Okay. Bye, honey._ "

"Bye, Carol." Answered Aya and hung up. She looked at Razer who was watching her with a raised eyebrow. "I have to go." She said, trying to get him off of her.

"Where?" He asked, kissing his way up to her lips.

"To... a restaurant." She mumbled against his mouth.

"With... who?"

"Hal... and Carol..."

"When?"

"In... less than two hours."

"We... have enough... time." He mumbled between hungry kisses. He kissed his way to her neck and then collarbone.

"Razer, I have to get ready..." She tried to reason with him.

"You have enough time."

"No. I... I don't. I... I am eager to see them."

Razer looked down at her. "Very well." He sighed. "But you are in store for a... revenge."

Aya laughed. "I don't have a problem with that."

"You have now."

"They are, after all, my family."

He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know. I apologize I got carried away."

Aya nodded and gave him a small smile. "It's alright. Um... Could you bring me the clothes from your car?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered and kissed her forehead. He got up and walked towards the front door as Aya entered in their bedroom.

When he returned, Razer was surprised to see that Aya was in the bathroom. He heard the water from the shower and smiled, thinking to join her. He shook his head when the images became a bit to clear and took his laptop. He entered some paswords and smiled when he found what he had been looking for. After rougly half an hour, the door from the bathroom opened and Aya got out. He looked in her direction and smiled. Her hair was caught in a ponytail. She was delicately makeup with blue eye shadow, black mascara and a pink lipstick. She was only in a fluffy pink towel.

"Ready so quicky?"

"Does it surprise you?" She asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"No. Well, a little bit. Shouldn't it take longer to get ready?"

"Not for me. I learned to move very fast."

"You know, you look fine in that towel."

Aya rolled her eyes and searched through her clothes. She carefully sorted them and put them into Razer's closet. "I hope you don't mind." She said.

"Nah, it's okay. By the way, how about moving together?"

"Wh-what?"

"Well, it is clear to me that you won't go to your house a while and you can stay here. You just have to take some more things from your house and we can move together."

"I really appreciate this, Razer, but... I don't know what to say."

"Oh, come on! Why not? I mean, you stayed here a while and..."

"There are more things to take." She cut him off.

"Your car, more clothes, more of your makeups and whatever a girl needs. I still don't know why a girl has so many things."

"Princips."

"Whatever. So what do you think?"

"Well, no one knows about us and I want to talk to Hal and Carol first. To announce them and..."

"You went home only when you needed more things. And that was only for one ot two days at one week."

"Well, yes but..."

"No 'but'. I love you. You love me. What should be discussed? You are mature enough to take decisions regarding your personal life. You don't need Hal and Carol's approval for that."

"Razer..." She sighed.

"Look, you clearly won't be able to return to your house with the one who did that still **alive** and I sure won' let you go there. And if you do... you will be in danger. Who knows what could he do to you..."

Aya smiled brightly. "You are concerned."

"You are my girlfriend, of course I am concerned. He is dangerous, Aya."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Come here."

Aya made to sit next to him as he put on a record. "What is this?"

"What your cameras surprised last night."

"You... you managed to enter?"

"Yeah. I know who was in your house and, believe me, he means trouble."

"I am dating my target. That means trouble."

"No. I am serious, Aya. I... I know what he did to some... girls of your age and... even younger."

Her eyes grew wide. She watched the video record and she flinced every time the misterious man would destrot something. "He... he was... in my house..." She whispered teriffied. "Who is he?"

"Byth Rok." Answered Razer. "He is a Thanagarian."

"Thanagar... I... I h-heard about people from that country. Hal told me once that he and Carol have been chasing a Thanagarian for months before the were able to catch him."

"Yes. This one is somehow special. He... he is their 'leader' and the worst person. A real nightmare. What I told you abouth that girls is true, Aya. Each of them was innocente until he... came. But he managed to get out of everything even though the girls went to police. And he continued."

"Oh my God!" She gasped. "How... how do you know?"

"He... he told me. Well, he told the whole Red Gang. Those poor girls were afraid even to get out from their houses."

Aya nodded. "He is... a monster."

"Yes. I don't say this to scare you, Aya, but... Look, I will respect your decision, no matter what that will be, but I want you to be safe. Something tells me that he didn't come to your house without knowing who lives there."

"Well... I will talk to Carol about what happened, with so many crimes he can be brought in the hands of the FBI. And... my decision is... to stay with you... I hope you still want this."

"Yes, yes. You are welcomed here, Aya. Tomorrow we'll go to take your stuff."

"Sure. Well, I should get ready." She said and took one of the last clothes from the bed.

"Wear this one." He said and showed her a white dress with pink flowers on it.

"No. I want something that doesn't attract so much attention over me. And I usually don't wear dresses."

"You did when we met at the restaurant. And twice."

"I wanted... a break, I suppose."

"But I think you look good in it."

"I am not a teenager who asks her mother for advices for what she should wear on her first date."

"Okay, wear what you want!" He said, pretending to be hurt. "And don't expect me to take you on a date."

Aya kissed his cheek. "You are cute when upset."

"Aww, come here!" He said as he hugged her, making her fall on the bed. Aya laughed. "I can't even pretend upset with you."

"Nope. Now let me go. Please."

He kissed her passionately and she responded with the same fever. He pulled back only when the need for oxygen was too great. "Now you can continue."

She nodded and put the last of her clothes in his closet, excepting the ones she was going to wear. She got changed as Razer was too absorbed in his laptop to observe her. Or at least that was what she was thinking. She looked at him and cleared her throat. "How do I look?" She asked shyly. She was dressed in a white t-shirt that revelead a small part of her cleavage, a white jacket over it, a black knee-lenght skirt and black shoes.

"Beautiful." He answered dreamy. "Wait for me." He said and got up from the bed. He undressed quickly and put on a checkered shirt, black jeans and black boots. Aya watched him silenty and smiled when he looked her way. Her cheeks had a pink hue. "What?" He asked.

"No-nothing." She lied.

"You are blushing."

"I am not!"

Razer shook his head and approached her. "I can't believe you still didn't get used to... that."

"I did but...mmm..."

He kissed her, cutting her off, but let her go too quick. "Come on, I'll take you."

"Mmm... I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well..."

"Hey, I won't stay at the same table with you. I don't want to create you problems."

Aya nodded. "Alright. But we still have time."

He grinned and pushed her on the bed, lowering himself over her. "Well, I have a few ideas to pass the time left." He kissed her as one of his hands went under her t-shirt. "Razer..." She gasped. He pulled back ready to kiss her again when her phone rang.

"Dammit!" He sweared as she took her phone.

"Hello?"

" _Why isn't he dead yet?_ " asked a pissed off Appa.

"I... I didn't have the chance. I apologize for the delay but..."

" _No excuses! You have one month to kill him. If you don't, someone else will._ "

"I know what time I have. Bye!" She nervously said and hung up.

"Appa?"

"Yes. Ugh!"

"Calm, Aya. Just breath."

She did as he told her and relaxed. "Well, I hope he will find out soon that you are no longer in the Red Gang."

"Yeah, I do too. Come on, let's go."

Aya nodded and put her phone in a pocket from her jacket, next to her keys. She put her wallet in the other pocket and looked at Razer. "What is it?" She asked.

"I should give you a reserve key for my house."

"I..."

"I won't mind. Maybe you want to get out while I won't be here. What are you going to do with the security system?"

"We'll talk later." She said and linked her hand with his.

In short time they arrived at the restaurant. Razer chosed a table close to Aya's so he would be able to see her. She smiled at him as he pulled his laptop on the table. After a short wait both Carol and Hal entered and came to her table.

"Hey." She greeted them with a small smile.

"Hi, honey." Said Hal and took a sit in front of Aya.

"Hey." Said Carol and stood next to her husband.

Carol smiled and looked to her left at Aya. "Aya?"

"Yes?"

"Look over there."

Aya turned her head and saw Razer who seemed occupied with his laptop. "Um..."

"He is Razer, a member into the Red Gang." Explained the older woman.

"Yeah, I met him once or twice." Said Hal. "He is strong. I don't get why someone like him is with Atrocitus."

"He doesn't seem that type." Said Aya. "He... um... he is kinda cute."

Carol giggled. "I can't believe it. You are saying a young man is cute? Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?"

"I..."

"She was teasing you, honey. Stay away from him, alright?" Said Hal.

"Why?"

"You don't know what he can do to you."

"Oh." She simply said.

They ate and made small talks. Nothing threatened to break this quiet evening. Aya turned her head a bit to look at Razer. She gritted her teeth when she saw a waitress flirting with him. For the first time in her life she felt jealousy. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She returned her attention towards her dessert and internally smiled. She reached one hand for the glass of wine and took a sip from the red liquid. She then got up and excused herself saying she needed to go to bathroom. As her way was near Razer, she threw him a look that told him 'We will talk later'. He sighed and waited a few seconds before going after her. The hallway was empty.

"Aya?!"

"She was flirting with you!" She stated. "And you did let her. Why?"

He clenched his fists and approached his overjealous girlfriend. "I didn't even care what she was doing."

"Really? Why were your eyes locked on her cleavage?"

"I didn't... I weren't... I..." He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me, Aya. I didn't flirt with her."

Her eyes narrowed and she felt her blood boiling. "But she did."

"Why are you so jealous, Aya?"

"Because I don't want a woman to flirt with my boyfriend!"

"Look..."

"What would you do if I flirted with someone?"

He gritted his teeth. "Aya, drop it. Please. Nothing happened."

She nodded and managed to calm herself. Razer kissed her quickly. Aya decidely pushed the doubts in the farest corner of her mind and kissed back. "I apologize if I did upset you." Mumbled Razer and moved his hands to her waist. Aya wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They broke the kiss when the need for respirable air was too great to resist.

"It will take more than just a kiss to forgive you." She declared and turned to leave.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." He complained.

Aya walked back to her table as if nothing would have happened. Razer returned to his own table and sighed.

Aya finished her dessert and smiled. "Thank you. I missed to spend time with you." She said.

Both Hal and Carol nodded and payed the consumation. "Well, it's time to go now." Said Hal. "Do you want a ride until your house?"

"No, thank you. I came here... on foot and I will go home in the same manner."

"But be careful, sweety." Said Hal and ruffled her hair.

"I will be."

They went in the street and Aya watched as her adoptive parents left. She let out a breath of relief and tensed up when she felt to strong arms wrapping around her torso.

"Don't be so jumpy, Aya." She heard.

"I am not jumpy. You caught me off guard."

"Uh-huh." He took her hand in his own. "Let's go home."

"I still didn't forgive you." She said. His smile faded as he opened the door for her.

"You are going to." He told her and got in his car. He pressed the accelerator but stopped suddenly after a few minutes.

"Why did you stop?"

"Wait here!" He simply said and got down. Aya saw him entering in a shop and smiled softly. She knew she had to stop smiling but she couldn't. Soon, Razer got out and opened the door from his car. He got in and gave Aya a teddy bear with a heart on which was written 'with love'. "I love you." He said and kissed her cheek.

Aya took the bear with a small smile. "It will take more than a teddy bear." She giggled. Razer cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionatelly. He broke the kiss too soon for her tastes and pressed the accelerator.

"Why are you upset? I didn't flirt with her."

"But you allowed her to flirt with you."

"No. I didn't pay any attention to her!" He snapped and looked at Aya.

"Eyes on the road!" She ordered. Razer growled and plached his right hand on her thigh.

"You are downright stobborn!"

It was her turn to let out a low growl.

They arrived to his house in a few minutes. Aya got down without addressing a word to Razer. He followed her and put one arm around her. She gave him the cold shoulder. Once inside, Aya went to their bedroom and tensed up when Razer slammed the door shut with fury. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that Aya wasn't reacting.

"Dammit, Aya! You don't trust me?"

"I do trust you. But I don't trust other women." She answered coldly.

"No! You don't trust me! If you did, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." He snapped and clenched his fists. Aya turned around to face him. She tried to keep a calm expression even though the fire in her eyes betrayed her.

"We wouldn't have been in this situation if you haven't allowed her to flirt with you!"

"You know, you should stop being the jealous and possessive girlfriend! I don't care about her or about other women. I didn't stop her because I didn't pay any attention to her. But if I have known ehere that was going, I would have left the local!" Hs growled. As if a dangerous Thanagarian on Aya's tail wasn't enough, he had to try to protect her while she was jealous and possessive. "If you see a danger in every woman is around me then you should... mmm..." She cut him off with a wild and passionate kiss. Her hands went to his hair, ruffling it, as his fingers found their way under her t-shirt. She caught his lower lip between her teeth and bit. He hissed and they moved, landing on the bed. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"You talk too much." She explained and tried to undo the buttons from his shirt. He grinned at her and went out of her reach. She gave a mewl of protest and sat up.

"Close your eyes." He commanded.

"Why?"

"Just... just do it. Trust me, Aya."

She nodded and did as he had said. She felt her jacket slip off of her but didn't opened her eyes. She felt his hands on the back of her neck and something cold. She felt a small weight on her chest.

"Open your eyes now."

She did as she was told and a small smile put itself on her face when she saw the necklace around her neck. It was a silvery necklace with a ruby heart. (Search 'necklace ruby' if you want to see it. It is the third image.) . "Razer..." She gasped and ran her fingers over the heart. "It... is beautiful..."

"Do you like it?" He asked softly.

"I do but... when?"

"Earlier in the store."

"Oh."

He cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head up. "I love you." He said, staring into her eyes as if trying to see through her very soul.

"I love you too. I... I apologize for the way I behaved." She said and lowered her eyes. He kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their clothes flied across the room as Razer tried to make Aya forgive him.

(Next day, in the morning)

Aya opened her eyes and smiled. She look at the necklace Razer had given to her. Her gaze wandered towards her sleeping lover. He was sleeping on his stomach. His hair was ruffled and she could tell he was exhausted. She put one of her hands on his back and whispered inside his earlobe. "Razer?" A soft moan was everything she received. She cleared her throat and used a seductive tone. "Razer... I have something for you." He moved a little, still gripped by dreams. She sighed and gently bit his earlobe. "Wake up, my love." She whispered and frowned when she didn't received any answer. She shrugged and got down from the bed. She entered into the bathroom for a hot shower. She makeup with green eye shadow, black mascara and violet lipstick and got out in a bathrobe. She found Razer awoke, sitting on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, in an attempt to fix it.

"Good morning." She said.

He yawned and looked up at her. "Maybe for you. I am exhausted."

She laughed. "As I predicted."

"You did that on purpose?"

"Nope. You were the one who offered himself to 'apologize'. I merely... took advantage of the situation."

"To keep me awake almost all night." He said in a sleepy voice. "Don't get me wrong, I am not complaining."

She raised an eyebrow and approached him. "Get ready."

"What... for?" He asked and yawned again.

"I want to take the rest of my clothes and..."

"Okay, okay. I got it." He said while steching his arms. "I'll be right back."

Aya watched with an amused expression how he went into the bathroom. She got dressed in a light green tank top that revelead a part of her cleavage, white shorts and black balerins. She caught her hair in an elegant hair bun and waited for Razer. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel around his basin. He got dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with a black skull on it, dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Ready?" He asked Aya, running a hand through his hair.

She nodded. They took a quick breakfast and left. Razer drove her to her house.

"When you finish, you call me." He found it necessary to say. Aya kissed him quickly.

"I have my own car." She mumbled after breaking off the kiss.

"I know but... I want to know you safe. Please."

She nodded and give him a quick peck on his cheek. "Alright." She said and entered.

Razer looked after her until she closed the door and then started in whirlwind. He had to clarify some things.

Aya sighed and looked around. There was an incredible mess and she started pitting some things where they should have been. After almost four hours she got bored and gave up. She went into the living room and smiled. It was almost intact. Her eyes fell on a picture with her and Carol and Hal. She then went to her room and entered into her bathroom. She took some cosmetic products and put them in her bag. She got back in her room and was ready to open the closet when she heard a sound downstairs. She went there and her well-trained eyes searched for any clue of a person. Thinking it was probably Razer, she realxed and turned back. She put one foot on the stairs when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her. She felt kisses along her throat and she closed her eyes, moaning.

"Does kitten like this?" She heard a strange voice. Her eyes snapped open when she realized it wasn't Razer.

She gritted her teeth and using all her strenght, she managed to get out from his grasp. She turned around and her eyes grew wide when she saw no other than Byth Rok. "What are you doing in my house?" She demanded.

He laughed and looked at her body with a lustful gaze. "Easy, kitty. There is no need to become jumpy." He said and approached her. Her eyes grew even more wider and she started running to her room. She closed the door and took a deep breath. Her bak was on the bed and she searched through her things for a gun. "Dammit!" She growled. She had left her gun in Razer's house.

Byth Rok laughed and went after her. He had a lustful look and a grin was placed aross his face. From all the girls he had had, Aya was the prettiest. He couldn't let such a chance slip away from him. He stopped for a few seconds and listened carefully for any sounds. He laughed again and went towards a door, trying to open it. It was locked. "Come here, kitten!" He ordered.

Aya gasped and took her phone. She called Razer.

" _Aya? Have you already finished?_ "

"I... Come quickly. By-Byth R-Rok i-is here. H-he tr-tries to..."

" _In which part of the house are you now?_ " He asked, cutting hef off.

"Come here, kitten!" She heard.

"I-in my room." She answered stuttering a little. Her hands were shaking as she was searching through her closet a pistol.

" _Stay there! I will come as fast as I can._ " He promised and hung up. Aya threw the phone on her bed and smiled when dhe found the reserve gun. Her joy didn't last long as the door fell and Byth Rok grinned at her. Her eyes grew wide and she made a step back, lifting the gun.

"Don't move or I will shoot!" She threatened, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

Byth laughed and approached her. "Kitten, don't be so scared of me. You will enjoy this as much as I will."

"I doubt that." She responsed and made a few steps back. A car was heard and she droppec her guard, looking ouside the window. Byth took advantage of her distraction and took tha gun from her hands, throwing it near the bed. Her eyes grew even more wider realizing her mistake.

"No one will come, kitten."

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. For the first time in her life she felt fear. She didn't know how long it would take to Razer to come and she had to keep Byth away from her as long as she could. "What... what do you want?" She asked, not managing to stop her voice from cracking.

"Isn't that obvious? I want you, kitty."

"Stop calling me like that!" She commanded. He made a few steps in her direction and she walked back, finally reaching a wall. He placed his hands firmly on her hips, gripping tightly, and his lips met hers. She yelled into his mouth, refusing to cooperate. She hardly bit his lower lip, making him bleed. She felt the warm blood in her mouth and he pulled back from her, breathing hard. Blood was pouring down his chin and his pupils were dilated with arousal. One of his hands came under her t-shirt, palming her breast through her bra. He pushed his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. He retracted his hand from under her t-shirt and clasped her hip hard again.

"No! Let me go!" Screamed Aya, tears down her cheeks. He only grinned and nibbled along her throat, much to her disgust. She tried to push him away from her but his grip on her hips tightened.

"Don't be so shy, gorgeous!" He said and one of his hands came under her t-shirt and unclasped her bra. His hand was flirting with her naked back as he kissed and nibbled along her jawline. He moved a little and his other hand came into the back of her shorts to rest on her ass, clenching hard.

"No!" Yelled Aya as he pushed her on bed and lowered himself over her. "Get away from me!" He threw her t-shirt on the floor and looked hungrily at her half-naked body.

"You rarely see such a beauty." He said and grinned, licking his lips. He kissed and nibbled along her jawline.

Aya tried to push him off of her but due to her fear, her strenght seemed million miles away. She couldn't afford be another one of his victims. She dug her fingernails in his flesh at the back of his neck, hard enough to hurt him and make him bleed.

He hissed a little as the red liquid known as blood started appearing and being visible on his gray t-shirt. "What a wild cat! After this is over, you will beg me to do it again!" He said and assaulted her lips, kissing her wildly. Aya almost screamed in his mouth and dug her fingernails even more harder in his flesh. She opened her eyes and saw his red blood flowating on her arms. He pulled back from her and took her arms away from his back, pinning them over her head. His mouth found its way on her neck and chest, kissing and nibbling.

Her eyes grew wide when he tore his t-shirt and tried to take her bra off of her. She punched him in his jaw as hard as she could and placed her eyes on her bra. "No! Let me go!" She yelled as more tears appeared on her face. "Please!" She begged. He caught her arms and pinned them over her head again. He kissed her again, wildly, while he managed to lay the fly of his pants open.

"Hey! Let her go!" She heard.

When Razer received that call from Aya, he knew that he had to rescue her and fast. He got into his car and drove with great speed to her house. Unfortunately, he had gone in the other side of the city, the farest possible place. He pressed the accelerator until its limit and drove with 300 kmh, almost flying on the road. Finally, he reached Aya's house. He got down from his car and entered into the house. To his luck, the door was unlocked. He heard Aya yelling and ran as fast as he could to her room. What saw him managed to shock him. Byth Rok was on top of Aya, half-naked. From the scratches from his back, Razer was able to say that Aya had fought against him. To his luck, he had a gun with him.

"Hey! Let her go!" He shouted, making Byth turn his attention towards him. The sight of Aya crying made Razer's blood boil. Her eyes were red and puffy and the gaze she threw him was begging him to help her.

"Ha! You have the nerve of coming here after you were the reason why Zox put me to come after her?" Laughed the Thanagarian.

Aya gasped and clasped her bra, not taking her eyes from Byth.

"You bastard! I will tell you only once: leave her alone! Or you will pay for hurting her!" Threatened Razer through gritted teeth. He took his gun and lifted it in Byth's direction. "You won't hear me telling this to you a second time."

Byth laughed again and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Did you hear that, kitten? If you wanted her for you, you should have only said. I have to admit, she is a real beauty!"

Razer growled and his eyes laid on Aya again. She was clutching a blancket at her chest, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You will pay for what you did to her!"

Byth grinned and took the gun he had thrown near the bed. Razer shot him in his foot and Byth growled in pain. He lifted the pistol and shot, the bullet going into Razer's left shoulder. Aya gasped and bit down on her lower lip. Razer ignored the pain coursing through his body and shot another bullet in Byth. It hit him full-force in his cehst and the Thanagarian fell on the floor.

"Razer..." Gasped Aya. "Is he..."

Razer took his pulse and let out a sigh. "Just unconscious. Come on!"

Aya nodded and got up from the bed. She tugged her t-shirt back on and took her bag and phone. She ran in Razer's aem hugging him tightly. "You came back for me." She said with a sigh.

"Always." He answered, caressing her backside.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She mumbled nuzzling his neck.

"Are you hurt?" He asked with concern.

"No. I am unharmed, all thanks to you." She answered and pulled back a little. Her eyes grew wide seeing the blood on his t-shirt and flowating down his arm. "But you are not. He hurt you."

"I will be fine. You are more important. Let's go before he wakes up!" Razer took her hand in his own and they ran towards the front door. He opened the door of his car and Aya got up. Razer followed her and pressed the accelerator. "Now that he knows about us... he would come to my house. We'll stop there to take some things and then go to a more secure... location."

"Where?"

Instead of answering, he focused on the road, trying to ignore the pain from his left shoulder. They arrived at his place in a few minutes. Razer took some random clothes from his closet, their laptops and put them in a valise. He pressed the accelerator and started driving. "Give me your phone." He said.

"Why?"

"Aya... Please." He sighed. "Call Carol and give me your phone."

She nodded and, with shaking hands, she formed Carol's number and gave the phone to Razer.

" _Hello? Aya, is there a problem?_ " She asked.

"Carol? Are you home?" Asked Razer, not bothering to say his name.

" _Who are you? What happened to Aya?_ "

"My name is irrelevant now. You will find soon what happened to her. Where are you?"

" _H-home._ " She stuttered.

"Is Hal there?"

" _No._ "

"Call him and tell him to come. We will arrive in a few minutes."

" _We?_ "

"Me and Aya." He answered and hung up, without caring what she would have asked.

The rest of the road was silent. What could they say?

"Here." Said Aya. Razer nodded and parked his car. They got down and Aya rang the bell. Carol opened the door. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Aya and Razer.

"Aya? Honey, what happened to you?"

Aya didn't answer but she hugged Carol and started sobbing. "Mother..." She managed between sobs. Carol's heart melted in the spot and she caressed Aya's back.

The older woman moved her gaze on Razer. "What happened?"

"Byth Rok." He answered wirh disgust. "He tried to... rape Aya."

A sob from the girl in question was an affirmative answer. "You... you saved her?"

"Yes."

She looked at him skeptically and her eyes landed on his left shoulder. "We will talk inside. Come in." She said and walked into the living room. Razer followed her after closing the door behind him. He found Carol on the couch, smoothing on of her hands on Aya's head. "Wait until Hal comes and then start talking. Take a seat."

Razer nodded and sat next to Aya, taking her hand in his. The girl let out one last sob before wiping her tears away.

"Razer, you should take care of your injury."

"I am fine, Aya."

She clenched her fists. "It is not the right time to be stubborn." She mumbled and got up. She took him with her in a bathroom and took out the first aid kit. "Your t-shirt." She said and he shook his head. He took his t-shirt off and Aya started cleaning his wound. He hissed a little as she used disinfectant. "I apologize." She mumbled.

"It's alright. Continue."

She nodded and finished cleaning. She managed to pull the bullet outand she heard a low growl of pain. She bandaged his wound and washed her hands. He put his t-shirt back on and smiled at her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. But the right question: are you alright?"

"I... I try to get over that incident." She answered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

They returned into the living room exactly when the door opened and Hal came in. His eyes laid on Aya and Razer.

"What have you done to her?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"He has done nothing to me." Answered Aya. "He saved me."

"From... what?"

"Fr-from Byth Rok." She stuttered.

"What?" Growled Hal.

"He... he tried to..." She started, tears appearing in her eyes. "He c-came in-into my ho-house and... at-attacked me."

Hal's eyes grew wide. "And..."

"Ra-Razer saved me. "

Aya took her time and started telling them about her and Razer's relationship and what happened in her house.

After dinner Aya went in her old room. She got changed into a light green nightgown and went into bed. She didn't plan to sleep right now but she wanted to think about... everything. The door from her room opened and Razer entered.

"Hey. How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I... I am alright." She answered as he approached her bed. "What about you?"

He chuckled. "I will survive." He sayd while taking off his t-shirt. Aya felt her cheeks burning. "Your... parents allowed me to come. I will leave if you don't want me here."

"No! Don't leave!"

He smiled and nodded. He climbed in the bed, next to her and kissed her. "Good night, Aya." He wished.

"Good night, Razer." She answered as he slid one arm under her neck. She rested her head head on his chest. She fell asleep soon, the thump-thump of his heart sounding as a lullaby beneath her ear.

Aya woke up and gasped. She looked around her and she realized she had had a nightmare. She sighed, looking at the clock. It was a bit over mid-night. Razer was sleeping peacefully. He moved in his sleep and managed to arrive with his head on her chest. He made a soft sound and pressed closer to her. She bit down on her lower lip and ran a hand through his hair. He made another soft sound and shifted a little. One of his legs came over hers and his right palm cupped her left breast.

"Aya..." He mumbled with a moan. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

After almost two hours of staring at the ceiling, Aya let out a frustrated sigh. Razer moved again and turned around. She smiled and got up from the bed. As the sleep was far from her, she entered into the bathroom and took a hot shower. She got dressed in a white, knee-lenght dress, a black jacket over it, a black belt around her middle and green balerins. The only jewel she had was the necklace from Razer. She took her phone and got out from the house without making noise. She went to a place she loved when she was little.

Less than three hours later, Razer rolled over and put his arm where Aya should have been, seeking her warmth. Feeling that she was there, he opened his eyes and looked through the room. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and let out a sigh. Aya's nightgown was on the bed so he concluded she had left earlier. His eyes grew wide and he got up in a flash. He pulled on a checkered shirt and a pair of black boots and went to his car. On his way out, he called Aya but her phone was switched off. He sighed and got into his car. He started in whirwind and drove like a madman on the free road. He had to find her.

Aya watched how the stars started to disappear, one by one. The full moon sunk and the Sun started appearing. She smiled as the wind made her loosen hair fly. The marine breeze was relaxing, something she had missed. The sound of the waves always managed to calm her, to relax her. She tucked her hair behind her ear as the light of the rising sumn reflected in the sea water, creating nice illusions. She liked it. She always enjoyed coming here. She sighed as she remembered her time as a child.

"Aya?!" She heard but didn't turn around. She didn't need to. She felt two strong arms wrapping around her torso. "You scared me to death, Aya. Don't ever leave me like that!" He breathed against her neck.

"I apologize for causing you pain, Razer." She said and meant it. "I wanted to be by myself a while."

He sighed and pressed himself closer to her. They stood watching the sunrise. Aya was the one who finally spoke up.

"I usually came here when I was lottle. Last time I came here was before my first mission to kill. I had to calm myself. I can... think better and it always manages to relax me. Here it is my... special place."

"Our special place." He corrected and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you, Aya."

"I love you too." She answered and turned around in his possessive embrace. He kissed her passionatelly and moved his hands to her waist. Aya wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching his shirt. They pulled back only when their lungs didn't resist the need for air any longer.

He pulled out a small box and came in one knee in front of her before she could have reacted. "Will you marry me?" He asked her and opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring with a ruby. Her eyes grew wide and tears started appearing in her eyes.

* * *

 _Well? Opinions? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please. Do you want more?_


	8. Gltas: the rebels part 2

_Well, enjoy it. **Attention: there will be some make out scenes with a few more detalied stuff.**_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Aya gritted her teeth as she used her lightsaber to defeat the Sith. She looked into her opponent's somber blue eyes that shone with hate. The green-skinned Jedi launched a blow in her opponent's direction. Sith managed to avoid it in time and launched his own blow. Their lightsabers producted sparks as they tried to hit each other. As another spark ignited, Aya saw Sith's eyes glowing under his hood. Aya's eyes grew wide when she saw the hate in his red and yellow eyes. She didn't understand why but she found him very... familiar.

A growling sound filled his throat as Aya used her Force to pin him against a wall.

"Let me go, Jedi! Or I will..."

"You will what? You are pinned against this wall, not me."

"How funny, isn't it?" He growled. There was something in his voice that sent shivers down her spine. It was something in it that she recognized even though she couldn't exactly realize why. "I thought all the Jedis are dead."

"Well I am not!" She snapped as Sith struggled to get free.

"What about your Master? He is dead, isn't he? Or he decided to leave his pet behind?"

Aya clenched her fists as she tried, and failed, to keep herself calm. But it was to no avail. Her Force became weak due to how angry she was. Sith grinned under his hood and managed to get free.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your... Force." He said and attacked Aya, pinning her against a wall. Aya almost growled and used her Force to make her lightsaber come in her hand.

"It is useless, Jedi." Said Sith and a raised his sword to Aya's throat, ready to kill her. "But... I would never attack an opponent who can't defend herself."

Aya fell on her hands and knees in front of him. "You..."

"Get up!" He ordered.

Aya made as she was told and attacked Sith with all the strenght she had. He fell on his back and Aya made to straddle him. She was ready to kill him but he moved his head and she only managed to cut his hood which fell. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a face she still remembered. Sith took her lightsaber and threw it away. He got ready to kill her, taking his own lightsaber and putting it near her chest.

"You don't have to do this." She said. "Please. You are not evil."

"You know nothing about me, Jedi!" He snapped.

Aya looked intensily into his eyes. "Maybe I know more that you think... Razer."

His eyes grew wide and his guard dropped. "What?"

( _"Good job, my little Padawan."_

 _"Thank you." Answered the white-haired Padawan. "It has been an easy task."_

 _"Maybe for you." Said Hal and ruffled Aya's hair affectionately. "You will be a great Jedi, Aya. I am sure of it."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I have one more task for you. I... um... want you to bring me some supplies."_

 _"Supplies? What for?"_

 _"It's for a mission me and Kilowog will go."_

 _"Oh. I will return soon." Aya said and left._

 _Hal watched half-proud and half-amused how his 15-years-old Padawan left in a rush to fullfil her 'task'._

 _Aya ran, eager to finish her work. Even though she was the best Padawan and always praised, she sometimes felt the need to rest and relax a while. In a few minutes she arrived and found what she had to take. Taking a deep breath to calm herself from so much running, she made to go to one of the containers with supplies. She turned her head around for a brief seconds but being careless for the first time in her life, she bumped into someone. She shook her head and looked at the alien in front of her. He had pale skin and strange markings on his face. His somber blue eyes searched Aya's face with... interes. He seemed to be of her age or maybe with one year older that she was._

 _"I... I ap-apologize." Stuttered Aya. "I was careless and..."_

 _"It's... alright." He said with a small smile. While he had spoke, she observed his razor-like teeth. She also observed that he had been carrying a container. He gazed into her blue eyes that practically shone into the dying light if the setting sun._

 _"My... my name is Aya." She said and gave him a bright smile._

 _"Razer. Nice to meet you, Aya."_

 _"Nice to meet you too."_

 _He quirked his lips in a smile. "You are a Jedi?"_

 _"No. No. I am just a Padawan. But... but Hal says that if I continue to work as efficiently as I did until now, I will be promoted as a Jedi soon."_

 _"Um... Hal?"_

 _"My... my Jedi Master."_

 _Razer bursted out laughing._

 _"Are you laughing at me? What is so funny?"_

 _"Sorry, sorry." He said chuckling. "I am not laughing at you. Merely at how you stutter. You don't have to be afraid of me or of spoking to me."_

 _"I am not afraid. Merely... excited."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well... I am not know for my social skills. It is... hard to explain."_

 _"You don't talk too much, you are introverted, your intellect is big enough to create everything you want and..."_

 _"How do you know all these?"_

 _"Well, I am proud to say that I am like you."_

 _Aya frowned for a brief second before giggling. "I don't think that."_

 _"You should. Believe me."_

 _"Querry: you are also a Padawan?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Who is your Jedi Master?"_

 _"Tomar-Re."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"You know him?"_

 _"I met him twice thanks to Hal."_

 _"Oh." It was his turn to say._

 _"Razer?"_

 _"Mmm?"_

 _"We are friends now, aren't we?"_

 _"Yeah, we are."_

 _Her eyes shone with excitement and she smiled, showing her white teeth. His heart melted on the spot as she made a pirouette and laughed._

 _"You have a lovely laugh, Aya." He said as Aya felt her cheeks burning for the first time in her life._

 _"Razeeeer!" Was heard a happy squeal. A girl with ashen-white hair and light blue eyes came in a rush. She was panting but a bright smile was on her face. She had two markings on her both cheeks, similar to Razer's. She wore a grey long dress. She looked to have Aya's age. "Um... Hi?!"_

 _"Ilana, this is Aya. I met her a few minutes ago. Aya, she is my wife, Ilana."_

 _"Wife?" Asked Aya bewildered._

 _Ilana giggled. "Hello, Aya. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Nice to meet you too, Ilana." Said Aya with a sincere smile. She had to admit, Ilana was indeed beautiful. "You are also a Padawan?"_

 _"No. I don't like that kind of stuff. You are..."_

 _"Yes, I am. Well, I should go. Probably Hal wonders where I am."_

 _"Alright. Bye, Aya." Said Ilana with a small smile._

 _"Bye."_

 _Razer waved at her as she left to take a container. Ilana sighed and took Razer's hand in her own. "Come on, beloved." She said. "We wouldn't want to be late, would we?"_

 _Aya finished her job and went to her living quarters for a deserved rest. She sat on her beed, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts flied towards Razer. "Married." She told herself, a touch of bitterness in that word. "He is married. Stop thinking about him, Aya! We probably won't see him again. He will forget you." She sighed._

 _"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself after a few hours of staring at the ceiling and thinking only about Razer. "Why can't I stop these thoughts about him?" She growled in frustration. "As a future Jedi I can't let myself be distracted by a boy. A boy who is married. Ugh!"_

 _She got up from her bed and looked at the clock. She hadn't slept the whole night but she didn't feel the need to sleep. She took an ice cold shower to calm herself and to stop her thoughts. She got dressed in a white tank top that showed a small part of her cleavage, white fingerless, elbow-lenght gloves, a white pair of knee-lenght shorts and white combat boots. She caught her hair in a braid on her left side and makeup. She used a datk blue eye shadow, black mascara and a light red lipstick._

 _"Morning, Aya." Greeted Hal after Aya got out from her quarters. "Wow, you look great!"_

 _"Thank you, Master."_

 _"When we are alone it's just Hal, my little Padawan."_

 _Aya laughed. "Where is your mate?"_

 _"Me and Carol aren't mated... married yet, Aya. She is here... somewhere. Why are you so... why are you like this?"_

 _"Well, I decided to have a different 'look', as you would say."_

 _"Is it for a boy?" Asked Carol from nowhere._

 _Aya's cheeks become a darker shade of green. "No!" She snapped._

 _"Easy, tigress." Laughed Hal. "It was just a joke."_

 _"Oh.")_

"Razer, please." Pleased Aya as Razer had his red lightsaber next to her chest, ready to stab her in her heart. "You are not evil."

"Who are you, Jedi?"

"A girl who met you less that 4 years ago." Answered Aya trying not to shed any tears remembering her first emotional pain. 'You were and still are my crush.' She added in her mind.

His eyes grew wide. "Aya?" He asked bewildered as his lightsaber lowered. Aya let out a breath of relief.

"Yes. Why are you a Sith?"

"None of your business, Jedi!" He snapped and his lightsaber came back to Aya's chest. "Your last words... Jedi?" He asked and said the last word as if it were a ville thing in his mouth.

"What... what does Ilana think about you?"

Razer bared his fangs and a growling sound filled his throat. "Don't you ever think of telling her name again, Jedi!"

Her eyes grew wide. She thought that Ilana probably hadn't agreed with him. "Razer... What happened to her?" She asked with compassion.

"I don't want to talk about this. Not to you! Not to anybody!"

Aya used her Force to make a connection between herself and Razer. Her eyes glowed white as she accessed his memories. He growled and tried to break the connection but Aya's Force was too powerful. She saw what happened to Ilana and...

"She died." Gasped the green-skinned Jedi. "I am so sorry. I didn't know." She still didn't break the connection between them. She stared into his eyes for a moment. His yellow eyes reverted back to the blue she had come to love years ago and continued to think about them.

"Aya..." He gasped. "You... you..." His lightsaber made contact with the ground. "Get out of my mind, Jedi! My past is private!"

"You suffered enough, Razer... Join our case and..."

"Get out!" He yelled holding his head. "Leave me alone!"

"Razer..."

He looked down at her. She frowned and a tear flown down her cheeks. "Please... forgive me, Razer."

He growled again but this time the anger was directed at himself not at her. "Please... Break the connection... It is too painful..."

She nodded and their Forces separated. "Razer..."

"I... it hurt, Jedi."

"Aya."

"Aya..." He whispered and passed out.

Razer opened his eyes and winced in pain. His whole body ached. "What... happened?" He asked and flinched when he heard a door opening with a hiss.

"Well, well, well." Said a big, pink alien with a grin. "A Sith."

A growling sound filled Razer's throat. "A Bolovax Vixian, huh? I thought there aren't any more Bolovax Vixian since your planet was destroyed." He said with a touch of amusement in his tone.

"When I put my hands on you..."

"Hey, hey, hey! Kilowog, take it easy!" Rushed a human in the room they were and spoke up. "Leave him alone." He ordered.

"Thanks, human." Answered Razer in a sarcastic tone. "But I don't need your help."

"Kid, look..." Started Hal. "... we don't want to hurt you. We won't hurt you."

"I don't care. I deserve to die."

"To die? Why would you want to die?"

"It doesn't matter, Jordan. But... if he wants this..." Said Kilowog narrowing his crimson eyes.

"Kilowog! Don't scare this boy." Said a sweet, feminine voice. A brunette woman entered and her lips quirked up in a smile.

Razer sighed. "You know, I would really appreciate to be alone!"

(A few days later)

Aya entered into Razer's cell. "Razer?"

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I... I wanted to tell you something. I..."

"Can you leave me alone? I don't care."

"But..."

"No 'but'! Just go!"

"I don't understand your need for loniness."

"Believe me, I want more than that. I... I should die for my deeds."

"What? I don't get why you want to die."

"Leave! Now!"

Aya sighed. "I still remember how you were. I would like you to remember too." She said and left.

Razer sighed and looked after her. "I wish it were so easy, Aya."

Aya went into her room and sighed. She growled and punched the wall. "Why? Why? Why? Why can't I get you out of my head?" She growled in frustration. "It's been four years!" A few tears flowned down her cheeks. She started crying and a few sobs escaped her slightly opened lips.

Aya cried a few minutes, her eyes becoming red. With another sob, she wiped her tears away and forced a fake smile. She returned to Razer's cell with her head up. Razer sighed and looked at the wet lines from her face.

"You cried." He whispered softly, his voice showing compassion. "Aya..." He started. Aya looked down at him with her lower lip bitten. He sighed again and swallowed his words. He couldn't say it to her. He wanted nothing more that to confess the feelings he had had ever since they first met. But he couldn't. Maybe she didn't feel the same way. Aya knelt next to him and he reached one of his hands to gently touch her face. "Don't cry."

"I..."

"Please."

She nodded. "Razer, I... I want to ask you to join this crew. You would be a good crewmate."

"I can't." He said and took his hand away.

"Why not?"

"I am not like you, okay? I am a Sith."

"You were a Sith."

"Whatever. The point is that I made bad things and I am not proud of them. I can't, Aya. I can't."

"You aren't evil, Razer. You were confused."

"I am confused now. I want to be alone a while."

"You will never be trully alone. You have us."

He nodded and a small smile put itself across him face. "I will think about your request. But I don't promise anything."

"Alright." She said and left his cell.

After saving the crew of the Interceptor from being the dinner of some human-seized spiders, Razer became a trusted member in the crew.

Aya stepped into the main bridge, the sound of her heels echoing through the room. It was early in the morning and she was alone. She enjoyed it. She sat on her pilot chair and looked outside the window as the ship flied through the depts of space. After a few minutes the door suddenly opened. Aya didn't turned her head around but she already knew who it was.

"Good morning, Aya." Greeted Razer.

"Good morning, Razer. How did you sleep?"

He raised an eyebrow and sat in his chair, next t Aya's. "Why do you want to know?"

Aya made fists at her sides. "I tried to be nice and made conversation."

"I don't want a 'conversation'. Leave me alone!"

She sighed and rested her head in her hands. Razer looked at her and his lips formed a small smile. He admired the light from the stars that reflected themselves on Aya's face. She blinked and her piercing blue eyes practically shone. A soft sigh escaped her lips and Razer blinked.

"Are you alright, Aya?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I am fine."

"You don't look as you are fine. What happened?"

"I... I don't know. It... I..."

"You are acting like when you first met. Do you remember?"

Aya laughed. "Of course I do. I barely was able to speak."

"Yeah, but it was cute."

Her eyes lit up and a bright smile placed itself on her lips. "Really?"

"Yeah. At least now you can speak."

"I was excited. Anyway, what made you change your mind?"

"Meaning?"

"Why did you join our cause? When I asked you... you refused."

"Well, what happened in that Asteroid Prison made me realize that what I have done was wrong. I shouldn't let myself driven by hate... by any kind of bad emotions. And I remember how your eyes looked into mine years ago."

"How so?"

"I don't know. There was something in your look... even as a teenager you... were more mature and... you have something inside of you. And when I saved you from that prison I saw it again. But it was more powerful. Trust. You trusted me. You freed me and trusted that I would save you and your friends. Even though I could have let you die."

"Um..."

"It's a good thing. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"At least you do. The others don't."

"Hal and Carol do but Sergeant Kilowog is more... reserved regarding his trust."

Razer sighed. "Whatever." He said rolling his eyes. "When our Forces connected... I felt your trust. Even if I tried to kill you."

"More important, Razer. Do you trust us? Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He answered without even blinking.

"I am glad. Razer, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked and turned his head to look at her face.

She also turned her head and looked startled in his eyes. Their faces were very close. He slightly parted his lips and his breath came warm across her own lips, spreading through her like fire. "Razer, I... I... the truth is that I feel..." She was cut off when the door opened with a hiss. They pulled back like they had been burned.

"Hey, did I interrupt something?" Asked Hal with a grin. He saw the way they looked at each other and he recognized the signs. He was happy that Aya found someone and was happy seeing that Razer wasn't as angry when they were together as he usually was.

"No!" Snapped Razer and crossed his arms over his chest.

Aya sighed and lowered her eyes, a blush creeping into her facial features. "No. We were just talking."

"Well... I will go and let you finish... your talk."

After the door closed Aya looked back at Razer who was occupied studying a panel. "Razer?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. What were you saying? You feel?"

"I... I feel..." She started but she didn't find her courage to say how she felt about him. "I feel... that I have to apologize."

"What for?"

"For entering into your mind. I apologize."

"It's okay. Really."

"No. I violated your privacy. I shouldn't have done it."

"You wouldn't have known why I was like that."

"But..."

"No 'but'! You tried to help me. I am grateful for this."

"Razer..."

"Hey, Aya, stop this! Thanks to you I am... a member in this crew and we are... here... And by the way, I apologize for attacking you. I wasn't sure it was you and... I let my wish gor vengeance to cloud my jugement and... you know."

"Apology accepted. Razer... we..."

"Friends?" He cut her off?

She blinked once or twice. "Friends." She said with a bright smile. 'It is better than nothing.' She thought for herself. "I am glad we met again."

"Yeah, me too." He answered and put his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

The crew of the Interceptor went to their quarters after a long fight with Zox and more Dark Jedis. Not just they were ambushed while searching for supplies but the engine had been damaged by Zox before his spectacular retreat, meaning that Razer and Aya had had to fix it and it had taken them a few hours.

Razer woke up when he heard a knock in his door. Despite being exhausted for a long day, he opened his eyes and went to the door. He was only in a pair of night trousers. Because it was past the mid-night he had a hunch about who it was at his door. He lazily opened the door and stared into Aya's deep blue eyes. She wore a white nightgown that molded perfectly with her green skin.

"Um... Hi?!" He half-said, half-asked.

Aya shook her head as if coming back to reality. "Hello."

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Yes. I am merely distracted."

"You have been like this all day."

"I know... I... mmm..." She was cut off by his lips gently pressing over hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back. He moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist. He moved a but and they entered into his quarters. The door closed as Razer pushed Aya against a wall. He moved his hands back to her shoulders as he caught her lower lip between his teeth. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him even more closer to her. He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat broke the kiss. Aya looked at him with a startled expression on her face. Razer gave her a small smile and cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger. Aya frowned as he gently breathed against her lips.

"You okay?" He asked.

Aya parted her lips and swallowed. "Yes. I..."

He kissed her again, more forcefully than before, but broke it before she could have reciprocated.

"What are you thinking at, Aya?"

"I... About... about us."

"Us?"

"About our relationship."

"Um..."

"What are we going to do after the things settle down?"

"Well..."

"You didn't think about that aspect?"

"N-no... I..." He stuttered, trying to find the right words. "Not... exactly." He said and blushed.

"Oh." She said and lowered her eyes.

"Hey, raise your head up, my love." He whispered and lifted her head up. "I... I would like to be with you all my life." Her eyes lit up when he said that. "I don't need to plan my life. I already know what I want. I want you, Aya. I want you in my life."

She smiled brightly and kissed him wildly. He responded with the same passion and they moved again. He broke the kiss and picked her up bridal style and deposited them both on the bed. He easied himself over her and kissed her once more. He slid his hand under her dress, caressing her thigh. Aya moaned into his mouth and dug her fingernails into his back.

"Is this okay?" He asked after breaking the kiss.

"Yes. I... It was just... an unexpected sensation. Please, don't stop."

He nodded and bent his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed her skin making her moan again. He gently bit her throat, leaving a mark, and she arched her back. Aya moaned again and ran her hands through his hair. He moved his hands under her dress, caressing her skin. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him hungrily. They broke apart only when their lungs were screaming due to the lack of oxygen.

"If you want, we will stop here." He promised panting.

Aya bit down on her lower lip and nodded. "I..."

"It is alright." He whispered and kissed her forehead. He withdrew his hands from under her dress and fell on his side of bed. He slid one arm beneath Aya and she rested her head on his chest. Her hand came on his stomach and she cuddled against his body. After a few minutes in which the only sound in the room was their breaths, Razer spoke up.

"Aya, you should know something. I... I have been in love with you since we first met."

Her eyes grew wide and her heart threatened to leave her chest. "Really?"

"Really." He answered and kissed her forehead. "I kept thinking about you. A few hours only your face was in my mind."

"But what about Ilana?"

"I loved and still love her but... it's complicated. She was my first love and we have been married when we were only children... It's complicated."

Aya laughed. "It seems so. I remembered. I didn't sleep that night because you have never left my head. I dreamt about you all the time." She sighed and traced one of his facial markings. "I have never forgotten you. My heart was broken when I met Ilana but... I was happy for you two. As long as you were happy..." Another sigh escaped her. "My heart was broken a second time when I saw you as a Sith. But you healed it a few weeks ago. For that I am grateful."

He cupped her chin, making her look into his eyes. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to fight against you that day."

"But you recognized me only after I told you who I was."

"No. I already knew who you were. My heart admited it but my mind refused. I haven't let myself hope to see you again and when I did see you... it happened to be while fighting you." He chuckled. "I am glad I chosed to be part of this crew."

"It is more that a simple crew. We are family." She whispered. "Good night, my love."

"Good night, Jedi."

Aya giggled and fell asleep draped across his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. A heart that beat only for her. A small smile placed itself on her lips and she allowed herself to dream a beautiful future.

* * *

Atrocitus growled. "I gave you such a simple task but you failed! You lost and entire ship! Those rebels are a real problem for my Empire and you know that."

"Ma-master, I-I..." Stuttered Zox.

"Silence! I just requested you to kill that traitor but you failed! I have to take the problem in my own hands!"

"Master... what do you want to do?"

"You will see. I will make sure he and his so-called 'love' will die." Answered the Dark Jedi with a cruel grin.

"Why? Why do you want them deads?"

Atrocitus growled again. "I saw his potential as a Sith. I killed his precious farm girl and made him one of us but he betrayed us for those rebels. I saw how they fought side-by-side trying to protect each other. Now that Razer knows I murdered his wife, he will never return. Not if even she dies. I will also make a good example for the ones who think to betray me."

Zox nodded with an evil grin. "I see. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, not you. You were the leader of the last mission I gave and your team failed. Bleez will do everything."

The winged-woman who only stood there and watched grinned. "It will be my pleasure, Master. What am I going to do?"

* * *

(A few weeks later)

Hal yawned and entered into the main bridge. Surprisingly, he found there only Lanos. Blinking, the human Jedi tried to figure out what was going on before the realization dawned on him. He smiled and went to Razer's door. Not bothering to knock, he decided to just enter using the code. Yes, he had the code for all the rooms. He entered afraid of what he was going to find (or should I say who?) and let out a breath of relief. Nothing out of ordinary excepting Aya in Razer's quarters. Her head was on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her body and both of them woth small smiles across their faces. Hal cleared his throat hoping this would wake them up. It wasn't the case as the grip on Aya's body tightened. Sighing, Hal repeated his earlier action. Again the response was nothing.

"Razer! Aya! Woke up!" He screamed.

Their eyes snapped open and they got up in a flash. "Have you ever heard of knocking, Jordan?" Asked Razer as he ran one of his hands through his tousled hair in an attempt to fix it.

"It didn't seem necessary. Why aren't you into the main bridge? I told you not to let your personal life interfere with our mission."

"We didn't." Answered Aya, clenching her fists. "We were exhausted due to the lack of sleep from the last few weeks."

"We just overslept, Jordan. It is not the case to fuss over something like this."

"Look, I am didn't want to sound like this but..."

"But it sounded. Now can you leave? I have to get ready." Snapped Razer.

"Kid..."

"Get out! NOW!"

Hal sighed and left, letting the pair by themselves. Razer let out a breath of relief and gazed at Aya whose wide, curious eyes were already on his face. "What is it?" He asked.

"I should also go."

"No. Stay."

"Razer, I have to get ready for today." She said and put her hands on his chest. He took one of her hands and kissed it.

"I apologize for my outburst. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"It isn't me who you should apologize but Hal."

"I..."

"Thanks, Aya!" Was heard from the other side of the door.

"Are you eavesdropping, Jordan?"

"Not anymore. Bye!" Was heard and then steps.

Razer sighed and shook his head, cleary amused by the situation. Aya stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips. They pulled back too soon for their tastes and Razer gave her a quick peck on her cheeks. "Go." He said with a sigh.

She nodded and left in her own room with a small smile across her lips. Razer watched her departing, his eyes fixed on her rear. He shook his head again to clear his thoughts and entered into the bathroom.

(Later that day)

Aya gritted her teeth as the ship shook. "Lanos detected a ship belonging to the Empire. He also detects a planet not dar from here, only 3AU. At the current speed... ETA 34.5 galactic minutes."

"Good. Keep them away until we land." Said Hal narrowing his eyes.

"I try but it is a bigger ship and their speed keeps growing. I have to find a way to grow our own speed."

"What speed are we using now, Aya?"

"Top speed. I have an idea but the Ultra-warp coil needs no more that 5.19 minutes to be fixed. Lanos, hurry up!" Exclaimed Aya.

"Attack them!" Ordered Hal.

"What? Jordan, this means suicide!" Exclaimed Kilowog.

"Yeah but it's our only chance to buy some time. Do you have a better plan?"

"No." Answered the Bolovax Vixian and his small ears dropped.

Razer left the main bridge with Carol and Kilowog on his tail. They reached their blasters in less than a minute.

"You know what you have to do, my little Padawan." Said Hal. "I trust you."

Aya nodded even thought she didn't liked to ve called again a Padawan. She appreciate the gesture though. She turned the ship around and turned on the com. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" Was heard coming from three different persons.

Aya nodded and pressed a few buttons. Hal did the same. "4.02 minutes." She announced as they used their own attacks. Her fingers were flying over the panel as Lanos tried to get the Ultra-warp ready. "2.46 minutes. The shield is up!"

"Great! Come on, guys, don't give up!" Said Hal as he shot the imperial ship.

"1.59 minutes." Announced Aya.

After a minute that seemed like a whole hour, the shield started cracking. "Less that 60 seconds. If only the shield stays up, we will escape."

Another shot hit the Interceptor, making the shield crack. "40 seconds."

Hal shot again the enemy ship.

"30 seconds." Her eyes grew wide when the imperial ship exploded. "Attention. The imperial ship exploded."

"Aya, stop the Ultra-warp jump." Ordered Hal.

"But..." She started, turning her head to look at her leader.

"Stop it!"

Aya nodded and played with some commands. "The jump has been stopped." She announced through the come.

A loud "what?!" came from both Kilowog and Razer.

"Return into the main bridge." Said Aya in a serene voice.

In less that a minute all the crew members were at their postes. Surprisingly, Razer was really calm despite what had just happened. "Jordan, are you going to tell us why you ordered her to stop the jump?" Asked a pissed off Kilowog.

"Their ship exploded. We can't leave them there."

"And you will take them on your ship as you took me?"

"Negative, Razer." Answered Aya. "We will save whoever remained alive and bring the Empire's deeds to light."

"Uh..." He rolled his eyes. He knew how well Aya and Hal understood each other when it came to that kind of stuff. Sometimes a look was enough for each of them to agree over something. "If this is your decision."

"Aya, take us there."

The green-skinned Jedi nodded and piloted the Interceptor to the Imperial Ship. She attached the two spaceships, their being much smaller than the imperial one. "I attached the ships. We can get in in a matter of minutes."

"Let's go then." Commanded Hal.

"Shouldn't one of us stay with the Interceptor just in case?" Suggested Razer.

"Your suggestion is correct, Razer."

"Your paranoia is way too big, kids. All of us will enter there."

"But what if..."

"I don't want to hear 'but', Razer! I said all of us."

Razer sighed and got up from his chair, cleary not too happy. Aya put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile that melted his heart in the spot.

"He is stressed." She whispered in an attempt to assure him. "Don't worry, after some rest he will be himself again."

"I hope so." Muttered the Volkregian before taking her hand in his own. "Come on. Maybe he is right. Maybe I am just paranoic."

"Today would be nice!" Shouted Kilowog from the hallway.

Both Razer and Aya rolled their eyes and followed the rest of the crew.

"This place gives me creeps." Commented Hal as they walked throught the hallways of the imperial ship. "Let's find the crew, if there is someone still alive, and get out of here."

A hiss was heard and a door opened. "Okay?!" Said Caeol with a raised eyebrow. "It is only me or we are going into a trap?" She asked as Hal entered into the room.

"Hey, guys, come over here!" He shouted.

"We are right behind you, Jordan. You don't have to shout." Said Razer and passed his leader.

Aya yelped when she saw something moving. "Something is here. It is really a trap."

"What is life without some risks?" Asked Hal trying to see who it was. "Hmmm. I don't see anyone."

"But I did see..." She was cut off by the sound of something falling. Carol turned on the lights and their eyes grew wide.

"This should be a training room." Said Kilowog looking around. "It was destroyed in that explosion."

Aya stepped far from the group and another door opened. She bit down on her lower lip. 'Should I or should I not? Well, as Hal said, what us life without some risks?' She thought and entered. After a few minutes she heard steps behind her. She turned around in a flash and, using the Force, she pinned the person against a wall.

"Aya, it's Razer."

Aya gasped and turned on the lights. "Opps. I apologize."

"Nice. Now, would you be nicer and get me down?"

She frowned and let Razer fell. "Ouch." He groaned and got up. He gazed into her eyes. She was watching him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry for the harsh tone."

Aya's expression softened and she kissed him quickly. "You are forgiven. Why did you sneak behind me?"

"Suffice to say that I wanted to catch you off guard. I was lucky you didn't pin me a few more inches to left."

"Why?" She asked confused and looked at the wall. There weremore weapons, including knives.

"Don't aks why Siths use them. It's a long story."

"As your life will end in a few moments, you won't have enough time for this." Said a wicked, feminine voice as the lights were turned off. The door slid closed and the sound of heels was heard. "Did you miss me, Razer?" Asked the same voice. A laugh followed and Aya found herself pinned against a wall.

She used her Force to turn the lights back on and her eyes grew wide when she saw Razer pinned against the opposite wall. "Razer..." She gasped. She tried to use her Force but Bleez apprached her.

"Your last words, Jedi?" She asked lifting one hand up.

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Razer.

"Don't worry, I will take care of you soon. But she is first." Bleez answered and used her Force to sufocate Aya.

The green-skinned Jedi coughed as she tried to remain out. 'No! I have to... remain awake..." She thought as her vision became blurry. The last thing she saw was Bleez's face as she was driven into unconsciouness.

"Aya!" Yelped Razer.

Bleez laughed and walked towards Razer. "Guess who will be pleased to see the traitor here." She said before doing to Razer the exactly same thing she had done to Aya.

* * *

Hal looked into the training room and his eyes grew wide realizing that someone was missing. "Um... guys? Where are Razer and Aya?"

Kilowog snorted and rolled his eyes. "Probably making out in one of the rooms."

"I don't think so." Said Carol narrowing her eyes. "They wouldn't do something like that in this kind of situation. Kilowog, these walls are soundproof, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If they were in danger in other rooms... we wouldn't know." Said Hal. "Oh my God! They were right, it is a trap. We have to find them."

"Do you feel this smell?" Asked Kilowog.

Hal looked up towards the ventilation and narrowed his eyes. His vision cecame blurry and he passed out, seeing Carol and Kilowog doing the same.

* * *

Razer opened his eyes and groaned. He had the mother of the headaches and he felt a sharp pain through his whole body. He got up and looked around him. His eyes grew wide when he saw where he was. A cell. He lifted his hand, wanting to touch the force field but a scream full of pain stopped him. His eyes grew even more wider. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Aya!?" He yelled. "Aya!?"

* * *

Aya woke up and groaned in pain. She got up, her long hair falling in her line of sight. With a sigh, she tucked a few stray bangs behind her ear. She observed that she was in a cell and touched the red force field. She screamed in pain when the force field electrocuted her.

"Aya!?" She heard. "Aya!?" She let out a breath of relief when she recognized the voice.

"Razer?"

"Aya, are you alright?"

"Despite being electrocuted, I am fine." She responded sarcastically.

"Sorry... I am worried. Do you have your lightsaber?"

She searched her sword but... "Negative."

"The same situation here. Do you know where the others are?"

"No... I..." She stopped talking and frowned when she heard the sound of heels.

"Well, well, well..." Said an evil, feminine voice. "Look who's here."

A growling sound filled Aya's throat as she saw Bleez. "You!"

"You did think we were helpless in front of the explosion, didn't you?" She laughed and turned the force field off. She pinned Aya against the wall using her Force. "This is your end, Jedi!"

"You are going to kill me?"

"Oh, not me. Atrocitus."

Aya's eyes grew wide. "He won't be able to do so."

"How so? You are a prisoner, your boyfriend can't help you and your friends aren't here. I'd say he does have a chance."

A loud growl was heard from a cell next to Aya's. "Leave her alone, Bleez!"

"Don't worry, Razer. You will be next." Laughed Bleez as Aya came into unconsciouness again.

* * *

Razer growled when he saw Atrocitus hitting Aya again.

"Leave her alone!" He growled as blood floated down on Aya's chin.

She closed her eyes trying to resist. She had endured a lot of hits from Atrocirus and she tried to ignore the physical pain he was causing to her. Her eyes snapped open when she hear the leader of the Siths laughing.

"Get her back into the cell!" He ordered to Bleez. She did as she was told, leaving Razer with Atrocitus. When the door closed behind Bleez, Atrocitus approached Razer. "Your little Jedi girl won't resist too much here." He stated.

"You will pay for hurting her!" Snapped Razer.

"Ha! And who would make me pay? I have the greatest power, remember?"

"And the smallest brain. There will be more and more Jedis. You will have no chance."

"I will make from you and your Jedi a good example for the Siths. Whoever would dare to betray me... would end up dead!"

"How do you expect to kill hundreds of Siths when you can't even kill one?" Asked Razer, a touch of amusement in his tone despite his current situation.

Atrocitus laughed and walked to the door. "Wait until I'll finish your Jedi. Then... I will come after you!" Threatened Atrocitus with a sadistic grin and got out.

Razer sighed and tried to set up a connection between Aya and himself. Unfortunately, both of them were too weakened for that.

* * *

Aya laughed as Atrocitus made a few steps back. "That simple?" She asked and rubbed her bruised wrists.

"Yes."

"It is way too simple for me! Do not worry! They won't know. Not even him."

"Good girl!" He said and cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger. There was an evil grin across Aya's face. "Go!" He ordered.

"Yes... Master!" She said and ran towards the room Razer was in. She used her lightsaber and made a hole in the door.

"Aya?" He asked confused. His tired eyes looked at her face. "How?"

"We don't have time for conversations." She responded. She managed to set him free as he fell in his knees and hands in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she helped him stand up. He gently touched her lower lip which was red from her blood.

"Yes." She answered and took his hand in hers. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

(Aboard the Interceptor)

"It's good to know you're okay." Said Razer as he cleaned Aya's wounds. She hissed a little and lifted one of her hands to his cheek. She gently grazed his skin and closed her eyes. Razer took her hand and gave each finger a lingering kiss. Aya opened her eyes and stared into a pair of somber blue ones in which she was able to read so much love. She closed the gap between their faces as her hands found their way to his shoulders. She gently brushed her lips against his and his hands came to rest on her waist. She sighed against his mouth and opened her lips to him. He pulled her closer to her as if trying to melt two bodies into one. She sighed again and their kiss became a desperate one. They moved together and landed on one of the medical beds, with Razer on top. Aya moaned into his mouth as one of his hands slid under her tank top. Her finger were carding his ashen-white hair as his mouth moved from her lips to her throat, nibbling along her jawline all the way. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pivoted, rolling them over so she was on top now. She pulled back from him and her hands found theur way under his shirt. She drapped it over his head. Her gaze wandered over his muscular chest, memorising every inch of him within seconds. She traced one of the markings from under his left eye until she reached his tattooed chest. Despite being freaked out, Razer made no move to stop her. He closed his eyes and groaned when she rolled her hips in a teasing manner.

"Did you like that?" She asked, surprising him with an erotic whisper. Another low groan was the only answer she received as she shifted her hips again. She bent down and her tongue made contact with a marking from his face. She rolled her hips once more while grasping his shoulders.

"Aya..." He let out a ragged breath and she pulled back. She knew from the ferocity in his voice that he was hers. Body and soul. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips at that thought and she bent down again, kissing him. Razer firmly placed his hands on her rear and moved them upwards, slipping them under her tank top. She pulled back for the third time and helped him to take her t-shirt off. Razer admired her body. He rolled them over, once again arriving over her. He nibbled and kissed along her jawline until reaching her pulse point. Aya cried out in pleasure as his fangs pressed into her skin. He slightly shifted his hips and that movement made Aya moan again. Razer pulled back and gazed deeply into her eyes. She was watching him. Her eyelids were lowered in a seductive manner and this made him wonder if she was doing that on purpose. He stood on his knees between her legs and Aya made to straddle his legs. He kissed her again, letting his hands flirt with her naked back. His fingers found the clasp of her bra and he undid it in a flash. He pulled her bra off of her and looked at her chest. His pupils were dilated and he let out a sigh. A frown made its way to his brow as she tried to undo his trousers. He grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Razer?" She asked, confusion obvious in the tone of her voice.

"Aya, what are you trying to do?" He questioned. Her eyes grew wide.

"I... I thought you would... want to..."

"Aya..." He sighed and kissed one of her hands. "Not here. Not now." He said in a soft tone as hurt filled her eyes.

"Why not? Don't you want this? Don't you want us be together in that way?" She asked, lowering her eyes. "Why are you rejecting me?"

"Aya..." He sighed again cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to look into his eyes. "This... this is not what you are for me. I do want to be with you like that but I don't want you to do something without wanting it."

"But I do..."

He placed a finger on her lips, hushing her. "Look... I am willing to wait. I don't want you to feel obliged to do... that. I will wait for you to be ready."

"But I am ready!" She argued with a disappointed expression. "My physic is desvolted, my love is for you. Why wouldn't I..."

"Aya, I understand that physicaly and emotionaly you are ready but... what about psyhicaly? I don't want you to be sorry after this. The best thing is to wait." He spoke with a soft tone and gazing deeply into her dual color eyes. "Do you understand me?" He asked.

Aya nodded. "I understand your point." She said. Razer smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"That's my girl!" He proclamed and tugged his shirt back on. Aya got dressed in a flash and went to her quarters.

Once the door closed behind her, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. A growling sound filled her throat as her eyes became red and yellow. Her eyes laid on a pillow and, using her Force, she lifted it in the air and ripped it apart. A small beeping sound was heard, confusing her for a second. She looked at her belt and pulled out a comunicatore.

"Yes?" She said, already knowing who it was.

"Well?" Asked Atrocitus.

"I received a rejection." She answered through gritted teeth.

His yellow eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "I will not accept a failure from you."

"I do not understand. Why do I have to make love to him if you will kill all of them?"

"Because in that way, your betray will give him so much pain that he won't be able to fight anymore."

"Oh. Do not worry. I will succeed." She said and ended the call. Her eyes reverted back to their normal blue hue as she started searching trhough her closet. She smiled when she found what she had been looking for.

(Later)

Razer yawned and got ready for bed. He had just pulled on a pair of night trousers when the door slid open. He turned his head around and smiled at Aya. She was wearing a white nightgown that showed a pretty big part og her cleavage and was only up her thighs, revealing her long, beautiful legs to him. She made a step forward, hands clasped in front of her. She lowered her head, staring at the floor. She looked like a shy teenager. Razer appoached her and cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head up. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning towards the other. She felt a strange and new sensation when their lips touched and the wish to wrap her legs around his waist. She resisted that urge and her arms came around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips. Aya felt a throb between her legs as Razer moved his hands upwards. Lust coursed through her body and she had to restrain herself from moaning into his mouth.

With Razer, the things stayed in the exact same manner, with the mention that his auto-control worked even if he was too occupied to 'taste' his girlfriend.

They broke the kiss only when their lungs screaming for air couldn't be ignored any longer. Aya was panting, her lips slightly open, tingling from their kiss. Her eyes were still close and her cheeks had a greener color that usually. She was blushing. Razer chuckled and picked her up bridal style. She let out a small and low squeal of surprise and opened her eyes. He put her on the bed and climbed next to her. He kissed her again, pinning her hands over her head. A soft moan escaped her as one of her legs hooked around his waist, pulling him even more close.

The throbbing between her legs intensified. She felt as if she was burning. She needed him. "Razer..." She whispered after the kiss was broken. He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose before going on his side of the bed. Aya blinked and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Razer, I..." She started but was cut off when he groaned. He looked at her in a way that made her tremble. "Razer?" She whispered softly. He didn't respond in words. He cupped her face in his hands and bent down to kiss her. She was more confuse than ever. He broke the kiss soon and brushed his nose against hers. She blinked again, confusion obvious in her eyes. "Razer, I apologize for the way I behaved earlier."

It was his turn to blink confused. "Why? Aya, I thought you understood why I said 'no'."

She nodded. "I thought thet my behaviour might have frightened you."

He kissed her again, his lips molding over hers. "Don't think about that. I meant what I said, Aya. There is no hurry." He said and kissed her forehead. Aya smiled and made more comfortable in his arms. He shifted a little and brought her body even more closer to his. "Good night, Aya."

"Good night, my love." She answered and fell asleep, her head resting on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She loved that sound.

(In the morning)

Razer lazily opened his eyes and yawned. He tried to move without waking Aya. His eyes grew wide when she observed their position. It was totally different from how they had head was resting on her chest, his arms around her body. One of her hands was in his hair and the other one was pillowed beneath her head. He blinked once, twice and he felt his cheeks burning. He wasn't expecting that. His right hand lifted from her hip and rubbed across her ribs. Aya made a small noise, a soft sight threatening through the sound and her eyes opened slowly. She gazed into Razer's eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning, Razer." She said while carding his hair.

"'Morning." He answered and yawned. He closed his eyes again, making himself more comfortable. He lifted his right leg and wrapped in over Aya's. She giggled and made to entagle their legs. "You're fluffy." Said Razer with a chuckle. "I like it."

Aya frowned. "Would you like a pillow too? Or you are comfortable enough?"

"I am well, thanks." He answered. Aya sighed and carded his hair again. Her gaze wandered to the screen that displayed the hour and her eyes grew wide.

"Razer!"

"Hmmm?" He intoned in response.

"We are due for duty in five point two minutes." She said regretfully. "We have to get ready."

"I want a day off." He complained. "I am too comfortable to move. And we are usually the only ones into the main deck for two hours."

"But..."

"No 'but'!" He mumbled and buried his face in her chest.

Aya sighed but after a moment an idea propped in her head. Her eyes ahd a glim of mischief. "Good morning, Hal. May I be of any help?" She asked. Razer's eyes snapped open and he jumped off of Aya, panting.

"Jordan, it is not..." He stopped talking when he observed the door closed and no one in the room. He let out a breath of relief and looked at Aya who was laughing. "Very funny." He mumbled.

"You... you should... have seen your... face..." She managed between giggles. She took a deep breath but started laughing again. Razer rolled his eyes and a grin tugged at the corners of his lips when he observed her closed eyes. He picked her up bridal style and she let out a surprised yelp. The door from the bathroom opened and Razer stepped in. Her eyes grew wide when he put her under the shower and turned the water on. She let out a yelp when cold water started fallin over her. "Razer!" She squealed.

"You wanted to wake up. Now wake up!" He said not taking off his hold on her.

"You are downright evil!" She said and a frown made its way to her brow. "Put me down!"

"Uh-huh."

"Now!" She ordered.

Razer grinned and did as he was told. Aya ran her hands through her wet hair. His hands found their way under her nightgown, trying to slip it off of her.

"Razer, what are you doing?"

"What would be a shower with your clothing on?" He laughed as he continued to inch her dress off of her.

Her eyes grew even more wide as he pushed her against a wall and took her nightgown off. Her cheeks become a darker shade of green seeing how he was looking at her.

"Nice underwear." He commented, observing her pink underwear with red hearts on it. Her cheeks were burning and she turned her head around. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" She nodded, still refusing to look at him. "Aya..." He sighed again. He lightly touched her cheek, making her look at him. She closed her eyes and a low whimper escaped her slightly parted lips. "Aya, look at me." He ordered using a soft tone. She opened her eyes for a second but closed them immediately. "Look at me, Aya!" She shook her head.

"No."

"Is this the same girl that yesterday tried to underss me?" He teased. Aya felt her cheeks burning even more. He sighed once more and took his trousers off. "You can stay there all day." He announced. "It won't bother me." The water fell over him and he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Aya's cheeks reverted back to their normal hue and she slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her close them again. He laughed. She whimpered as she felt her cheeks heating up again. He heard him chuckling and there was the sound of footsteps.

"The water is hot." He said as one arm snaked itself around her. He gave her a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose and she found herself walking. She didn't dare to open her eyes. "A shower means you don't have to keep your clothes on." He annouced her. She felt hot water falling over her body. "Come on, Aya." He sighed. "If you don't, I will." He said.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked into his eyes. She tried to move her gaze away as she started undressing herself.

"This is better, isn't it?" Laughed Razer. Aya turned her head around for two reasons: 1) to hide the fact that she was blushing exremly hard and 2) to prevent her gaze from wandering across Razer's body. "Aya." He sighed. She felt one of his arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer to him. "Alright, I got the hint. I am out of here." He said. His words made her open her eyes.

"Why?" She asked, surprising herself with the disappointment that rang in her voice.

"I am ready." He stated.

"Already?"

He chuckled. "If you want, I will stay with you."

"I..."

He kissed her quickly and pulled back to soon for her tastes. "It is obvious that your shyness stop you. You will find your clothes on my bed." He said and wrapped a towel around his lower body. He got out, leaving a confused and perplex Aya behind. She shook her head and continued her shower.

She got out with a fluffy towel around her and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was alone. She found her clothes on his bed, as he had promised, and a note from him.

'I will be into the main deck. Get dressed and come here.

Razer.'

She smiled softly and got dressed in a rush. She wore a white sleeveless tank top, white fingerless elbow-lenght gloves, white shorts, a black belt and white combat boots. She got out and went to her quarters. She took the comunicator and sighed, calling Atrocitus.

"What?" He asked.

"I need more time." She answered.

"One week."

"Is enough." She said and ended the call. She put the comunicator back into her closet and let out a breath of relief. "So far, so good." She mumbled and went into the main deck where she found Razer.

"What took you so long?" He smirked. There was a look of both fear, shame and guilt on her face. He raised an eyebrow and approached her. He snaked his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him. "I saw you." He whispered inside the shell of her ear. Her eyes grew wide at the thought of being caught by Razer.

"What... what did you see?" She asked as he pushed his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"You... naked." He answered as a smirk hit his lips again. Aya let out a breath of relief and blushed. "You are beautiful, Aya." He said and made to leave a trail of light butterfly kisses upon her neck. She moaned his name and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The door opened with a hiss and went unobserved until: "What the hell are you two doing here?"

They jumped and looked at a clearly pissed off Hal. "I... we..." Tried Aya to explain but the words left her. Razer ran a hand trhough his hair and stopped to rub the back of his neck.

"What did I tell you about doing that in private?" Asked Hal. His expression softened. "I understand you, kids, but... keep that it check, okay?"

They nodded and Aya started playing with her hair.

* * *

Over the past few days, all of them observed Aya's strange behaviour. She wasn't herself.

"I am not the only one who saw this, am I?" Asked Hal while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Razer sighed and nodded. Excepting Aya, all the crew was in the conference room. "I saw it too." He observed the way Aya was being. She tried to flirt with him, something that she had never done until now. She searched pretexts to touch him and every night they would sleep she wore as revealing clothes as possible. "I don't know what's happening to her but I don't like it."

Lanos made a few noises. Hal looked at Razer, expecting a transation. Only Razer and Aya were able to understand what Lanos said due to their desvolted senses. "He says he is worried for her."

"All of us are." Said Carol and bit her lower lip. Aya entered with a happy smile across her face. Her smile faded when she saw the looks she was receiving.

"What happened?"

Hal looked at Razer who nodded. "Sure?"

"Yeah. I can handle this." He said. The others got up and left the room, leaving Aya and Razer alone. "Will you come here?" Asked Razer in a flirtatious manner. Aya smiled and moved with sensuality towards him. She sat onto his lap and kissed him hungrily. One of his hands came under her tank top, caressing her skin. Aya moaned into his mouth and his hands went in his hair, twisting and twirling his soft strands. A low groan escaped him and he unclasped her bra. He broke the kiss and bent his head in the crook of her neck. He caught her skin in tiny nibbles that sent shivery little sensations down her spine. The sensation was pleasurable and her fingers were occupied with his hair, begging him not to stop. He brushed his fangs ever so gently over her throat and she moaned loudly. Razer pulled back and gazed deeply into her eyes. He rubbed their noses and blew warm air across her swollen lips. He withdrew his hand from under her tank top and he started yanking down the silky fabric of her t-shirt. She all but jerked his face back in the crook of her neck, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to bare her throat.

"Greedy." He purred and his lips made contact with her skin again. His fangs pressed deep and she cried out in pleasure. Her fingers clutched his hair painfully and she moaned his name. He bit hard and then pulled back, admiring his work. There was a mark left by his fangs and he smiled proudly. He did it again and Aya hissed in both pain and pleasure. He ran his tongue over her new mark, trying to dim the pain. "Is this okay?" He asked worried.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. "Please, do not stop."

A purring sound filled his throat as his hands caught the hem of her tank top. He draped it over her head and his mouth found a sensitive spot on his throat. Aya moaned his name and grasped his shoulders. He kissed his way to her collarbone and opened his eyes. He nodded unobserved by Aya but seen by someone. He closed his eyes again and brushed his fangs over her collarbone, enjoying the way she gasped. She hissed again and a small cry escaped her opened lips. Suddenly, Aya fell limp in his arms. He looked up and saw Hal grinning.

"What?"

"That was interesting." Stated the older man. "Will she be alright?"

"Yeah. She is just unconscious." Answered Razer and took out a seringe from Aya's right arm. "What took you so long?"

"I waited your signal."

Razer sighed and got Aya dressed. He picked her up bridal style and went into the medical bey. He put her on a medical bed. Hal followed him with a confused look.

"What?" Asked Razer.

"I've never known Aya is so... hot."

"You perv!" Coughed Razer as Lanos came to them.

"It's not the time to be the possessive boyfriend." Shrugged Hal.

Razer rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. "Lanos, what can you tell me about her status?"

The small robot started scanning Aya. After a few minutes he spoke in his own strange language. Razer's eyes grew wide. "What?!" He exclaimed. "He says that he detected a drug in Aya's system."

"Aya doesn't use drugs."

"Lanos, give me more informations about it."

The robot nodded as well as he could and started downloading informations. Razer knelt and read them carefully. "This drug is known from how it manages to slow down one's reflexes." He exolained. "Maybe the Siths gave her something." He sighed and got up. He cupped Aya's face and pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, trying to set up their connection through Force. "Finally!" He exclaimed. "Since we were in that royal ship, I couldn't make a connection between myself and Aya but now I can. That drug probably weakened her Force and..." His eyes grew wide.

"And what, kid?"

"Let me a few minutes." He said and focused. After a few moments he gasped. "Atrocitus. He... he has a connection with Aya. She is working for him."

"But Aya would never..."

"He is controlling her through Force. But... if I keep my connection with her... she will be able to defeat the dark side."

"You mean she is a Sith now?"

"Sort of."

"Come on! It is Aya we are talking about. How evil could she be?"

"Anyone could be evil. She was raised and taught after the Jedi's code, wasn't she? She learned to be good, to fight against evil. But geuss what. Evil is everywhere. Even in her. I was taught the same thing but I became a Sith for a few months, remember? The Dark Side can attract anyone towards it, especially someone with a pure heart as she is. It is needed only a spark of evil to make her a Sith. If she isn't saved in time... she will become a Sith... forever. And nothing will be able to save her. Not even me."

Hal nodded and bit his lower lip. "At least we saw this in time."

* * *

 _Okay, I am so tired. My fingers are aching for a pause from so much writing. But I won't stop. I will take just a pause. I'll leave this evening (17 july) in holiday for a whole week so I don't know of I'll be wble to write. I just wanted to make sure you know. But I wait your reviews._

 _So, shout out to Panthon124 for her idea. Thanks a lot!_

 _And if any of you can, give me an idea for 'Assassin'. Please._

 _Well, read and review please. P.S. Sorry the possible grammar mistakes._


	9. Assassin: part four

_Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

 _"I will. I love you, Razer."_ Her words were still ringing in his head. Her full-of-joy face was the only thing he saw.

"Razer?" She asked softly and squeezed his hand. "Is everything alright?" Her question snapped him from his revery.

"Yeah. Everything is alright, beloved." He answered and a smile spread across his lips. Aya rested her head on his shoulder and her eyes shone with excitement. The warm sand was sending small little sensations through his bared feet as they continued their walk on the beach. A soft sigh escaped Aya's slightly parted lips and Razer swallowed. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting Aya to accept his proposal. He had bought the ring after he had taken Aya to her house but he hadn't plan to ask her so quickly. His surprise was even bigger when she didn't question. She just agreed. There was a small part of him that had some insecurities regarding their engagement. What if she would find someone else? What if she would fall in love with someone else? Shaking his head, he pushed all the doubts he had in the farest corner of his mind, and stopped walking. Aya followed his example with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Razer? Why did you stop?" She questioned as he turned towards her. He cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head up. The marin breeze was making her hair fly in all the possible directions. A small smile spread across her face when the realization dawned on her. Razer bent down and gently brushed his lips again hers. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to her and his hands came to rest on her hips. The light of the Sun spread across their bodies as they kissed. They pulled back soon. Razer moved his hands from her hips to her face as her own hands came to rest on his chest. She closed her eyes as another salty breeze ruffled her already tousled hair. He gave her one of his small smiles, even though she couldn't see him, and surprised her with a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked rapidly a couple of times before giggling.

"Your decision..." He started. "Is... is it final? Is your mind made up?"

"I do not understand the meaning of your words. Please explain."

His gaze moved on a fix point from behind her. A barely visible yacht. "Your decision regarding our... relationship. Are you sure you want to do that?"

She nodded. "Affirmative. Nothing could ever make me change my mind."

"But what if you fall in love with someone else?" He snapped angrily, a taste of bitterness in the tone of his voice. His anger was directed towards himself fot thinking something like that about her. Aya flinched at how agressive it sounded but she made no move excepting a blink of her eyes. "I... I am sorry." He said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I didn't want to make it sound that way." He wanted to ask her more question, to tell her about his past into the Red Gang and to find out if she would still want to be with him after she knew his deeds.

Her confused and hurt expression changed into one of anger. "But it sounded!" She snapped and clenched her fists. To her, his phrase sounded like a: 'break the engagement! Set me free again!' thing. Even though it wasn't. "I understand the reason why you are worried but there is no need to ask me that kind of questions. My feelings for you will never change. I will never fall in love with someone else."

"You can't be sure of it." He sighed, avoiding her gaze. "I don't want to put pressure on you. Nothing should interfere with your decision."

"Nothing interferes with my decision, Razer. I am sure of what I want. Don't you wish that too?" She asked, her tone much softer than before.

"Of course I do." He answered. "I... I am afraid... that I could loose you."

"You won't." She assured him and gave him a hug. He kissed her on the top of her head and smoothened his hand over her back. She mumbled something against his chest but the sound was so low that he couldn't hear.

"Er... what?" He asked. Aya giggled and pulled back a little.

"I said that I want you to kiss me." She answered. He chuckled. "You won't hear me saying it again." She added.

"I don't need to be told again." He replied. "Greedy." He added and pressed his lips against hers. She moved her hands on his back, teasing him. "Stop teasing me." He mumbled against her hungry mouth.

"Or what?" She muttered, not breaking the kiss.

He broke the kiss and his mouth landed on her neck, tongue sweeping out, sending shivery sensations down her spine. "Or you will find yourself in the sand in a flash." He answered and nibbled along her jawline.

"Razer..." She gasped. "We are not alone." She reminded him.

A wolfish grin put itself on his face. "Oh, we will be." He murmured and kissed her neck again. His insecurities were finally gone and he couldn't help but want to celebrate their new status. "Can we send Hal and Carol somewhere?"

"Can we go to your place?" She giggled.

"I know a better place. Do you want to come with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" She retored with a raised eyebrow.

"Not... exactly."

"My answer would have been 'yes' regardless."

"Perfect." He almost purred and took her hand in his own. He dragged her to his car and and made sure she was okay before starting in whirlwind. They reached a field outside the city.

"Wow... It is beautiful here." Said Aya as she got down from the car. She left her jacket into the car.

A touch of amusement hit his lips. Yes, it is." He answered, looking at her face. A blush crept into her facial features as she realized he wasn't talking about the view. "Come on." He said and took her hand in his. Looking around, Aya observed it was a wonderful place. She had never been there. There was flowers everywhere and their scent was intoxicating. The trees were big and rays of light managed to go through their branches making the place look magic. Razer took Aya to a bench under a cherry tree. In front of them, there was a big lake. The sunshine reflected into its water, making sparkles. Aya cuddled next to Razer who put one arm around her body. They started at the landscape for a few minutes, the only sound being their breaths and the cheerful chirping of birds. Finally, Aya broke the silence.

"Do you come often here?"

"Sort of. After I became a member of the Red Gang I gave up. It is such a silent and relaxing and calm place. I felt like I didn't deserved to enjoy it. I started coming here after we began our relationship. Thanks to you... I feel like I am worth again of this place." There was a shadow of both fear and doubt in his words. Aya observed the way he lowered his eyes and the grimace he made. He was sorry for his bad deeds.

"You weren't yourself." She spoke up.

"Maybe. Or maybe I was. Maybe I changed because of you. Maybe because I didn't want to loose you knowing that I would never get you back."

"You are not a bad person, Razer. I saw this."

"I killed some people."

"I also killed."

"Bad guys. I killed cops."

She clenched her fists. "You saved me! You saved me from a fate a lot of girls have!"

He blinked and a shadow of bitterness appeared on his face. "Yeah. I saved you from a fate that... I made a girl have." He confessed and adverted her gaze.

"What? Razer, what do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I... I raped a girl, okay? It was my test. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been accepted into the Red Gang."

Aya gasped and closed her eyes, tears welling in them.

Razer felt disgusted of himself. "I didn't want to tell you. From your reaction I understand that you didn't know from Appa."

"You... you..."

"I know it was a bad thing. I knew it then as well. At first I refused. But... I agreed. I... I don't know why."

Aya fought back tears. "H-how? How did you do it?"

"I... I drugged her and... I made sure she... wouldn't... when she woke up I was long gone."

"Oh..."

"Look, Aya... I don't want you to think that... what is between us is only... physical or... that I took advantage of you. I do love you! But... look at me, Aya."

She opened her eyes but squeezed them shut again when she saw his face.

He gently touched her face. "No. Look at me."

She opened her eyes again. "Razer, I..."

"This is the man you want to be married with." He sighed. Hurt filled his eyes as his expression became pained. "I didn't want you to find out about that because... I was scared. I feared that I would loose you. I can't oblige you to stay with me now that you know. The decision is in your hands."

Aya sighed and their gazes connected. "Razer..." She started. There was a frown creasing her brow. "I don't know how you were then. But I do know that you are a changed man. Otherwise, you wouldn't have told me what you have just said. My decision is to stay with you. I love you and I... I don't see my life without you." She said and her brow smoothened out. She took one of his hands in hers and a smile touched her lips. "You can't change your past. But the future is in your hands." She spoke again.

With his free hand, he lightly touched her cheek. "You are my future. I don't know what I would do without you." Despite everything, despite his past and despite what he had done, she still wanted him, still wanted them to be together. And he was grateful for this. He couldn't see his life without her in it. Neither she could.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled deeply. He wrapped his arms around her body and closed his eyes, content with being there. With being with her.

"Do you know to swim?" Razer suddenly asked her.

"Yes. Why?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Why do you think?"

"Oh." She simply said. "But I don't have a swimsuit on me."

"You'll handle with what you have." He told her.

Aya nodded and her dress went down in a flash, leaving her in a black lace bra and black panties. "Are you sure it is alright?"

"We are the only ones here. What bad could happen?" He answered and remained into a pair of boxers. Aya felt her cheeks burning. "Come on!" He said and dragged her in the water.

They swimmed for a few hours. Aya managed to move even under water with sensuality as Razer tried to put his hands on her. They went at the surface for air, panting. She grasped his shoulders and kissed him passionately. He let out a short huffing laugh at her behaviour and kissed back. Their legs entangled and his hands came to rest on her rear. One of her hands went into his hair and the other one she placed on the small of his back. Razer broke the kiss and kissed along her jawline. Reaching her throat, he stopped to catch her skin between his teeth in tiny nibbles. She moaned his name as he reached an oversensitive spot on her neck. His hands traveled up her body till they found the clasp from her bra. It was her turn to laugh as he tried desperately to undo her bra. Which he was failing. He growled in frustration. Truth be told, Aya was also disappointed that his tries were to no avail. She hid her disappointment under a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"Don't even think to break it!" She muttered.

"Why? You have a lot. I know it, I saw them." He complained.

"This one is my favorite."

"Well, I don't like it."

Aya laughed and lifted the hands from the small of his back. She cupped his cheek and placed a lovingly kiss on his lips. "We should go. Probablt Hal and Carol wonder where I am."

He let out another growl. "Fine!"

She kissed him again and they got back on the shore. Aya got dressed quickly and sat on the bench. She didn't seem to be bothered by the water from her whole body. Razer sat next to her. He was only in his jeans. There were small drops floating down his chest. Aya's gazed was locked on his naked torso, admiring his muscles. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She let out a small squeal of surprise when she was practically crushed in his embrace. He kissed her forehead and put her onto his lap. He kissed her softly and gently, like afraid he might break her. Aya closed her eyes, enjoying, as always, their kiss. He pulled back when he couldn't breath. Aya blinked, thinking he wanted more but he was only staring at her. He was content just to see her face. He gave her one last kiss before he tugged his shirt back on, with Aya onto his lap.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Asked Hal as Razer and Aya entered into his and Carol's house. It was afternoon.

"We went out earlier this morning." Explained Aya. "Where is Carol?"

"To work. Sayd called her and told that they have caught Byth Rok. Carol decided to make him a small visit. He will spend his whole life in a cell if you show the images your cameras managed to record."

Aya nodded and a small smile put itself across her lips. "You gave me desirable news, Hal."

"I am glad I helped you, kiddo." He answered and ruffled her hair with affection. "I have to go. Appa needs my abilities. Nothing will happen outside your room. Am I clear?" He asked and eyed Razer. He wasn't too happy that Aya kept her relationship secret but observing how Razer took care of her he realized that they loved each other.

"Crystal clear." He responded and lifted his hands.

"Good. Take care of yourselves." Said Hal and left the house.

Aya locked the door behind him. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Razer's body. "Were you serious?" She asked him.

"Of course."

Her lower lip started trembling. "Why?"

"Of course not. You didn't let me finish." He chuckled and picked her up bridal style. He went into the living room. "The couch?" He asked.

"It is perfect."

Razer chuckled again and put her down. His mouth landed on her neck as she tried to unbutton his shirt. He took her jacket off of her. His hands found their way to the zipper from her dress. It was a matter of seconds until her dress flied off of her. She moved her hands up his chest until she reached his shoulders. She took his shirt off of him and winked at him. He kissed her and pushed her down onto the couch. Her hands were occupied with his hair, ruffling it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over. His hands went to the clasp of her bra and he tried to undo it. Aya grinned and bent down to kiss him when her phone started ringing. She let out a frustrated sigh as Razer growled.

"Don't answer!" He said and moved his hands to her hips.

"What if it is important?"

He sighed and Aya got down from him. She took her phone and answered.

"Yes?... What?... No, I... Will you listen to what I try to say?... I can't now... I... No... I am busy... Look, I am... Alright! I will come!" She said ( with pause when it's ...). She let out a low growl and looked at Razer with regret in her eyes. "I have to go. I am sorry."

He got up and hugged her. "Appa?"

"Yes. He wants me to show what happened in my house these past few days."

"Oh. Well, as long as he will lock that bastard in a cell for hurting my angel... you can go."

"He will find out about us."

He kissed her forehead. "At least he will stop hunting me down."

She nodded and got dressed. "I will make it up to you later." She promised and kissed him quickly.

* * *

"I want to talk to Appa first." Said Aya to Salaak. "It is important and I want privacy."

Salaak nodded. "You have only 5 minutes."

"I have enough." She answered and entered. "Appa?"

The green-eyed man looked up from his laptop. "What do you want?" He asked. "I thought I made myself clear when I told you that you will show the video record when the FBI agents will come."

"I have an important aspect to talk to you. It is about my target."

"Oh. Is he already dead?"

"No. And I refuse to kill him."

"What?" Snapped Appa furiously. "Why?"

"Personal motives." Seeing a frown appearing on his brow, she clarified. "I don't want to kill him. I... I love him."

"Love? Love? You can't love him! You aren't supposed to fall in love with your target! You are the best from here. This has to be a joke."

"It isn't a joke. Do you know who saved me from Byth Rok? Razer did."

"And?" Asked Appa, his patience slipping off.

"And you should know that he isn't in the Red Gang. Not anymore."

"This isn't my problem. He fooled you and used your credibility."

"It isn't true!"

"Do you have a proof?"

"He is changed!"

"Do you know what he has done to a girl years ago? What he told you is a lie. I don't want him dead only because he is in the Red Gang but because of her deeds. He killed numerous agents, he stole, he..."

"I already know all of these!" She argued. "He told me everything! The money he took belonged to him from the beginning. He didn't want to hurt that girl. He... he..."

"Enough! Imagine what would have happened yesterday to you with Byth Rok and you will understand."

"I do understand. Razer regrets his bad actions from his past."

"He probably does but it changes nothing."

"Coming to think about this, what you put me to do is the same thing. You have a lot of people who work for you and kill. What is the diference between what we do and what they do?" Her tone became shouting.

"Do you want a diference? Even in a cell, one can hurt people. But dead... it's impossible."

"What about their families?" Snapped Aya with anger. She went from speaking with calm at yelling. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"Yes. A lot of times. It was the most logical solution. The pain will subside with the time."

"How can you be so heartless?"

Appa got up from his desck and came in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders. His expression was pained, his eyes filled with hurt. "Because my own family died. Years ago, when I was just a kid... my parents and my sister were killed with front of me by two cold-blooded men. I was younger that you were when your parents were killed." He confessed. He unbuttoned his shirt and showed Aya his chest. He had a scar across his chest. "They tried to kill me too. One of them tried to stop the other saying that I was only a child but he didn't listen. I was left in a comatose. Thanks to the one who didn't want to kill me, I survived. He took me to the hospital and confessed what he has done. Both him and his friend were arested. He decided to somehow take care of me. He didn't want to leave me after leaving me without my family. I found myself in his wife's custody. He received 25 years in the prison due to the fact that he confessed and his friend received life-prison but he escaped after almost fifteen years after. He came after my new family. He wasn't as strong as he was before but he managed to hurt my adoptive mother. She was one step away from death trying to protect me. I decided to stop that kind of things happening to other people. I started with only a few persons, my adoptive brother helping me. I hunted down and caught that criminal but if I have brought him to justice, he would have escaped again. I killed him. This is how everything started. Soon, I formed a whole group of well-trained assassins, ready to do justice."

Aya lowered her eyes. "I... I didn't know."

"No one knows. Your father... he was one of us."

"What?"

"Your parents were killed from revenge. And..."

"I am the same."

Appa sighed. "This is why I made this decision."

"I aplogize for my behavior but... I felt the need to spoke."

"It is alright."

"But Razer... You can't send someone else after him. Nor you can throw him into a prison. He went through a lot. He deserves some happiness."

"He is..."

"Please. You can't do this. Leave him alone." Begged Aya with dears floating down her cheeks. "He became like this because of his inner rage and hate but he is a good person. I... I saw his good parts. His qualities are more than his defects. Before Ilana died he was a good person."

"Ilana?"

"His... his girlfriend. He found her dead and he..."

"Wait a few seconds." Appa cut her off and pulled out a few sheets of paper. He showed her a picture of a pretty girl. "Is this Ilana?"

"I... I don't know."

"Roughly six years ago she was found dead in her house by her boyfriend. From her ID I got her name. Ilana."

"Do you think that Razer's girlfriend and this girl are one and the same?"

"Yes. She was killed by Atrcitus."

"How do you know that?"

Appa showed her another picture. "Look at her stomach. There is an 'A' cut in her flesh. It is Atrocitus' 'signature'. Probably your... lover didn't see it and he surely didn't know that when he accepted the offert. I doubt he now knows."

Aya nodded. "You have enough evidence about what Atrocitus has done. Why don't the FBI arrest him?"

"He always manages to escape. Anyway, I think they are here. Don't be afraid and show and tell them everything."

"Alright. Wait, what about Razer?"

"He isn't in the Red Gang any longer, is he? He will be fine as long as he sits still."

"I will make sure of this." Laughed Aya. "Thank you."

Appa nodded and his expression became the emotionless one. Aya walked to the door but was stopped. "And,Aya? Not one word about what I told you earlier about my past. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear." She replied and got out.

* * *

"Razeeer!" Squealed a very happy Aya as he entered into Hal and Carol's house. Razer was in the living room, reading a book.

"Yes, Aya?" He answered in a monotone voice, not taking his eyes from the book.

"I have great news for you! Appa will stop sending people after you! "

"Wonderful." He mumbled and blinked. He seemed focused on the book in his hands but his thoughts were far away.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Repeat!"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Not that!" She replied, anger filling her.

"No assassin will come after me." He said and shrugged. Aya took the book from him and threw it on the floor. There was rage in her eyes and a frown was creasing her brow. Her lips were forming a straight line as she tried to stop an outburts.

"Razer, is there something wrong?" She asked and calmed herself.

"No. Everything is fine. Is Byth Rok a prisoner?"

"Yes."

"Great. We can go back to my place." He said and got up.

"I am not going anywhere until you don't tell me what is happening to you."

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you! Razer, I know you. You aren't like you usually are. You aren't happy or excited. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Aya! Everything is perfect, as it should be!" He snapped but regreted immediately his tone. Aya flinched. Her expression changed and she was pissed off. "I am sorry." He apologized. "I didn't want to hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

Aya sighed and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Of course I can. And I do." She said and placed her hands on his chest. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah. I just... need to take my bearings. A lot happened. I want to be by myself for a while. Just me and my thoughts, you know? I hope you don't mind."

"N-no." She stuttered. Razer cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers.

"Tomorrow we'll go to my place, okay?"

"Alright." She whispered.

"I'll be right back. See you later." He said and kissed her forehead. Aya closed her eyes and sighed as Razer left.

"Something is wrong." She mumbled. "No matter what you said. What are you trying to hide from me?"

* * *

"Here. I have what you wanted. Now give me the tape." Said Razer.

"Nah-uh. Not yet. You still have to do something."

"I did what you told me. What do you want now?"

"Atrocitus is in jail just because of you and your girlfriend. Get him out of there!"

"No! I won't do this!"

"Are you sure?"

"No chance, Bleez?"

"Ha! So you do want her to find out what you were planning to do with her!"

"She won't believe you!"

"Yeah, sure! I have the video record while you have nothing! Do you think she will listen to your lover-boy pathetic excuses? If she finds out, you will be in big trouble." The black-haired woman laughed. Her black eyes shone with malice. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

Razer growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes closed. "Yes. But... if I release Atrocitus... will you leave me and Aya alone forever?"

"Yes. You have my word for that." She grinned. Razer sighed and they shook their hands. "Deal!" She laughed. She turned around and went to her car. Her high heels managed to make the only sound from the street.

After she left, Razer let out a growl of frustration. The full moon was illuminating his regretful face as his somber blue eyes became darker. He had lied to her. He had lied the only person in the world that loved him. He punched a wall as a tear floated down his left cheek. His body started shaking as he turned around and propped his back against the cold wall. He slid down slowly until he was sitting on the ground. The street was empty, save for him and the passing cars. He wiped his tears away and got to his car. He drove to Aya's old house and got in as silenty as he could. He was surprised to find there Hal and Carol, watching a movie.

"Where have you been?" Asked Carol.

"I... wanted to be by myself for a while. Don't worry, tomorrow I will go back home."

Both Carol and Hal nodded without adressing another word to Razer who went into Aya's old room. He entered, carefully not to wake her up but, to his astonishment, she was on her laptop. It was almost mid-night and he was surprised to find her like this.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hello. Are you alright?" She asked and looked at him as he sat on the bed. He nodded and his eyes darkened again.

"Aya, I..." He started. He wanted to tell her the whole truth but it was hard for him. He wanted to confess to her from the beginning of their relationship, but with every passing day it became harder and harder as he found new qualities in the woman he loved with every bit of his soul. "I apologize for my earlier outburst." He finally said. "I wasn't myself. I promise it won't happen again. I do hope you are not upset or angry."

"I am not. I was then but I am not anymore."

"It's been a dificile period." He said, avoiding to meet her eyes again, afraid that she might see through his soul and find out his secret. He wasn't ready to talk to her. Not yet. "Aya, I want you to know that... no matter what may happen, I will always love you."

"I love you too. Nothing will change the way I feel." She declared and lightly touched his face. He leaned in her touch and placed a soft kiss in her palm. He made up his mind. He won't tell her. Not yet. He closed her laptop and put it on the nightstand. He sat next to her and kissed her softly. He didn't want more. He was content with just kissing her. He didn't feel himself worth of her love. He felt he didn't deserve someone like her in his life. Yet he still wanted her. He was dependent, addicted to her touch. He needed to catch her scent of mint, to feel her, to taste her. He yearned for more.

Aya's fingers found the buttons of his shirt and she defly undid them. He knew what she wanted. He wanted it too. He let her take his shirt off of him without even breaking the kiss. Even the need for air was ignored. He wanted to be with her as much as he could. He slid his hands under her tank top and took it off of her after breaking off the kiss. They undressed each other quickly as they procced to reconnect with each other.

It was already morning when Aya woke up. Her head was resting on Razer's chest and their arms were wrapped around each other. Their legs were entangled. She lazily opened her eyes and looked at his face. There was a content smile across his slightly parted lips. His expression was serene and he seemed... relaxed. He shifted a little and the grip he had on Aya's body tightened. He pulled her closer to him and inhaled deeply.

"Aya... Please... forgive me..." He mumbled as a frown made its way to his smooth brow. His smile disappeared as his expression changed to a one of disgust. "I... I din't... please, forgive me." He mumbled again. Aya blinked and a frown creased her brow. She didn't know what was going on but she felt it wasn't just a bad dream.

"Razer?" She whispered softly. "Razer, wake up."

He made a small noise and started panting. "Please... I can't live without you... Don't... don't leave me, Aya. Please... forgive me." He muttered.

"Razer?" Aya said again and shook his body. His eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath. He looked around him with a dazed expression. Everything was a blur so he rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm. He realized it had been just a dream only when he saw Aya's worried face. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Y-yeah. I think so."

"You were talking in your sleep."

"What... what did I say?" He asked, panick rising in his voice.

"About me forgiving you and not leaving you. What was all that about?"

"Just a nightmare." He explained. From his expression, Aya understood she shouldn't ask more questions.

* * *

"It's good to be back." Muttered Razer as he was walking into his house. He was wearing a blue checkered shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"It's been two days." Giggled Aya. She was wearing a light green tank top, black shorts and white sneakers.

"It was weird to live with your parents in the same house, even for two days." He explained. "I am glad it's just the two of us again!" He added and winked at her. "More privacy, no one to tell us where to stay or where to..."

"I understand what you mean." She cut him off.

"So... what was their reaction?"

"What and whose reaction?" Asked Aya and sat on the couch.

"Your parents when you told them about our engagement." He answered and sat next to her.

"Oh. Well, I... um... I didn't tell them anything. But I will very soon"

"Oh." It was his turn to say. "Well, um... I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"I have to do something. Don't worry, it's not big deal." He answered and got up. Aya nodded and took her laptop. She went into their bedroom and placed the laptop on the bed. The sound of a car engine was heard and she knew that Razer left. She went into the kitchen and took a chocolate and a few bars with a lot of chocolate and nuts. She poursed a glass of juice and took an ice-cream from the fridge. It had mint flavor, her favorite. She returned to their bedroom and put the chocolate bars and the ice-cream all around her on the bed and the juice on the nightstand. She sat on her stomach and opened her laptop. She entered online and verified her Facebook profile. After finishing the ice-cream, she searched some movies online and found something interesting. She went into the kitchen again and made some popcorn. When it was ready, she put the salt and butter over it and licked her lips. She still had some free time before going back to the Academy and as Razer wasn't there, she wanted some time to do what she liked.

Back in their bedroom, she put the movie on and started eating all the unhealty stuff. Instead of one, she watched two movies. After the movies finished, she observed she had also finished her unhealty food. She sighed observing that there were empty packages all around her on the bed. She got them to the garbage and went back into the kitchen. She took a bowl of fruits and started eating them on her way to the bedroom. Once there, she sat again on her stomach and decided to verify her mails. No new mails. It was for the first time when Appa didn't send her to kill someone. She was glad though.

"I wonder with how many hours of gym and jogging I am going to pay for this lazy day." She muttered out loud. She shrugged and remembered her metabolism. She usually trained so her weight won't be a problem. Even before her relationship with Razer wasn't known, they had gone together at the gym and in the park for jogging. Seeing that it was only 3 p.m. and as Razer didn't return yet, she decided to have some time for her. She got changed into a black tank top that revealed a part of her cleavage, a pair of white shorts and black sneakers. She put a white jacket over and took her wallet and phone in the pocket from her jacket. Razer had given to her a rwserve key for his house, which was from now one her new home. She caught her hair in a braid on her left side and makeup delicately using green eye shadow, mascara and pink lipstick.

She got out and went to her car. She smiled remembering how Razer had insisted to bring her car to his place. Now she was grateful she had listened to him.

Aya's stop was the Mall. She shopped and ate ice-cream again. After finishing, she walked in the parking lot to her car. She put all the shopping bags on the back seat and was ready to get into her car, when she heard a feminine voice calling her name.

"Aya?! Aya, is that you?" Asked a brown-eyes woman. She looked around Aya's age.. Her brown hair was caught in a ponytail. There was a big smile across her face. She was wearing a white, knee-lenght dress and white shoes. "Yes, it is." She laughed and gave Aya a big hug. "How are you, my dear?"

"I am fine, Iolande. Your display of affection is welcomed but... I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry." Said Iolande and pulled back. She put her hands on Aya's shoulders and smiled. "Look at you! You are practically glowing. And your eyes shine with happiness. What happened to the emotionless Aya I knew."

"She is still there. She comes back only when I need her. Now, I just want to behave like someone of my age."

"Yeah. That's great! How are your missions going?"

"Good. I... um... am free now. My last mission lingered more than it should have but that's not a problem."

"Aha. So... are you eager to get back to the Academy?"

"Well... yeah."

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Iolande.

"What is it?"

"You don't seem as excited as you usually are. Don't tell me you're going to leave me alone at the Academy."

"No." Laughed Aya. "No. But I have my head in the clouds."

"How so?" Asked Iolande. A blush made its way to Aya's cheeks as she lowered her eyes, staring at the floor. "Now way!" Shouted Iolande and a wicked smile spread across her face. "You are in love!" She stated. "You finally found your soul mate, huh? I didn't expect that. Do I know him? What is his name? How is he? Is he cute?"

"Take it easy, Iolande!" Aya cut her off before her best friend could have continued with more questions. "Probably you heard about him. Razer. He is wonderful and amazing and incredible handsome and... hot and very sweet and caring and always nice with me. Yes, he is extremly cute."

Iolande giggled. "How does he look? How old is he? For how long do you have a crush on him? Are you together? Has he ever told you that he loves you?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private? I am not looking forward to sharing about my private life here."

"Sure. Come on!" Said Iolande and dragged Aya to a coffee shop where she ordered to coffees.

"So? Answer my questions."

Aya sighed. "Red hair which I like ruffling and wonderful somber blue eyes in which I usually get lost, very muscular and attractive, strong, with a hard six-pack. 23 years old. It is not a crush but love but to answer your question, for two months. Yes, we are together for roughly one month. He has told me that a lot." Said Aya.

"And you know each other since...?"

"Since... well... since I received my last mission. We... we met in a restaurant a few weeks after."

"And when did this happen?"

"Well... roughly... one month and a half."

"But then how... I mean..."

"He is... he was my last target." Confessed Aya.

"Really?" Asked Iolande, attracting some weird looks from a few clients. "See of your job!" She said and looked back at Aya. "And Appa?"

"Wel... he said he will leave Razer alone. It happened right yesterday before..." Tears started appearing at the corners of Aya's eyes. "Shortly: Razer saved me from something bad two days ago."

"Aya... what happened?"

"Byth Rok happened." Answered Aya with disgust. "Razer saved me from him and Appa decided to... stop hunting him down."

"Honey, I've had no idea. I am so sorry. If... if I have known, I wouldn't have brought this subject up."

"It is alright." Said Aya looking outside the window. She blinked as she saw a black-haired woman looking at her intensily.

"You know her?" Asked Iolande.

"No. I have never seen her." Responded Aya. The woman was wearing a black tank top that revealed a lot of her cleavage, a red short skirt and red boots. Over her tank top, she was wearing a jaket with a hood dreaped across her face, half-shadowed.

"She seems to know you."

"Probably. Anyway, Razer... Razer proposed me."

"No way!" Shouted Iolande, some eyes turning to gaze at her. "So soon?"

"I also wondered but... I do love him." She said and lifted her right hand up where her ring stood with pride.

"I am glad for you, my dear. Really. I hope I am invited at your wedding."

"You can be my Maid of Honor, if you want to, of course."

"Of course I want! Congrats!"

"Thank you. Enough talking about my life. What about you?"

"Well, I..." She was cut off when Aya's phone rang. "It's alright, answer. It may be important."

Aya nodded and looked at the screen. She smiled and answered. "Hello?... My current location is at the Mall... Um... I don't know... Where are you?... When will you return home?... So late?... Alright, I will see you then. Bye!... I love you too!" She spoke and then hung up. "I apologize." She said to her best friend.

"It's okay. What did he say?"

"He has something to do and thus he will come home at 7 p.m. or so." Said Aya regretfully. "I am aware that there is something wrong but he is reserved and apprehensive. I am afraid that it could tear us apart."

"Oh, Aya." Sighed Iolande. "Don't worry. Probably it's nothing wrong. He may prepare a date or something."

Aya nodded and her blue eyes darkened. "I hope you are right." She said.

* * *

"Well?"

"I need more time." Answered Razer and crossed his arms over his chest.

"One week. If you don't do anything, your girl will receive the video." Said Bleez with a grin across her lips.

Razer closed his eyes and a low growl filled his throat. "Fine!"

"Meanwhile..." Said Bleez in a seductive tone and placed her hands on his chest. "How about playing together again?"

Hurt filled Razer's eyes as he remembered a mistake he will never forgive himself for. "Get away, Bleez!" He snapped. "After this is over, don't you ever think to call me again! Or I'll kill you!" He threatened and pushed her away from him. He got in his car as Bleez started laughing.

"Not even running off you can't change the past!"

Razer felt disgusted of himself as he was driving back home, where Aya was probably waiting for him.

* * *

"Sorry for being late, beloved." Said Razer as he entered into his and Aya's bedroom. He found Aya on the bed, focused on her laptop. "Aya?"

She raised her head and smiled at him. "Apology accepted. What happened?"

"It... it doesn't matter. I have something for you."

"What?"

"Come with me." He said and winked at her. She closed her laptop and got down from the bed as Razer went to the closet. He pulled out a white dress and smiled. "Put this on."

"Why?"

"Trust me, Aya."

She nodded and got dressed. Razer grinned observing how wonderful she looked. She took a pair of white shoes, a golden bracelat and she caught her bair in an elegant bun. He lifted his hand and Aya accepted it. They went outside and got into his car. Razer started driving and in a few minutes they reached an elegant restaurant. They got down and entered into the restaurant.

After a nice dinner, they returned to his car. Razer drove until reaching the same clearing he had brought her to a few days ago. Over night, it looked romantic and magical.

"What is the purpose of coming here?" Asked Aya as they walked to the bench. She smiled observing the blanket on the ground, not too far from the bench. On the blanket there was a red rose. Razer took it and offered it to her. She accepted it and her eyes shone. She found that she liked that. She liked his romantic side.

"I wanted to make you a surprise." He explained. "I hope you like it."

"Well, in this case, you succeed." She told him.

Razer hugged her and placed a lovingly kiss on the top of her head. He inhaled deeply and caught her mint scent.

"It is beautiful." She mumbled.

"Nothing in this world can compare with your beauty." He responded and pulled back. He gave her a small smile and pressed his lips against her in the barest of brushes. She kissed back and let the rose fall on the ground. He broke the kiss and gazed deeply into her eyes. "You changed me, Aya. I... I can't imagine my life without you."

"The feeling is mutual." She replied and brushed her nose against his.

"I love you, Aya."

"I love you too. Please, do not stop kissing me." He let out a small huffing laugh at her dirrect command and captured her lips again in an unhurried kiss. His hands moved to her hips and then upward to her ribcage. A low moan escaped her and he moved. They landed on the blanket, with Razer on top. Her fingers started unbuttoning his shirt as his mouth landed on her neck. The night air was sending shivery little sensations down her spine. Their clothes flied off of them as they undressed each other and made love beneat stars, drunk with love.

Razer lazily opened his eyes. The rising sun that brough a new morning found him still on the blanket. He looked at Aya's sleeping body. Her head was resting on his chest and her lips were slightly parted. Her left leg was over both of his. Her hair was entangled around her head and lightly tingling his chest. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and sighed.

"I am so sorry, Aya." He hummed. "Please forgive me." His words were barely a whisper so there was no chance for her to hear them.

Aya shifted a little and opened her eyes. She smiled at the sight of Razer. "Good morning." She said happily.

"Morning, beloved." He answered and sat on his elbows as Aya got down from him. He sighed again and looked at a heart-shaped cloud.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned. His gaze trailed over her naked body and he met her eyes.

"Yeah. Just... a little tired, that's all. Not to worry."

Aya nodded and stretched her arms. She made to sit on top of Razer, taking him by surprise. She pushed her face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling into his throat with her nose. Her lips found a sensitive spot bellow his ear and she bit there, making him groan in approval. He fell on his back and placed his hands on her hips. Her teeth pressed into his flesh in a gentle bite but hard enough to leave a mark as if to tell the world who he belonged to. She smiled against his neck, remembering how many times he had bit her neck, marking her as his.

She was surprised to find herself on her back beneath Razer. He had a sly grin across his face as he nibbled along her jawline until reaching her ear. She moaned and puffed as he bit gently her earlobe.

"Mine!" He growled and moved to bite her neck. "Mine and only mine!"

"Mine!" She said with a moan and arched her back off of the blanket. Her hands were traveling up and down the lenght of his back as he teased her. He placed lovingly kisses on her forehead, eyelids and nose before finding her lips. Aya smiled against his mouth as his tongue ran along her bottom lip before slipping through her slightly parted lips. The kiss deepened as the birds began their cheerful shirping and the flowers released their intoxicating scent. Everything was perfect, nothing to bother them. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and she moaned. She needed him. No matter how many times they would make love, she always needed and wanted him when he touched her like this. She was addicted to his touches and kisses and caresses. She never got enough of him. And he felt the same way. She grasped his shoulders and abruptly broke the kiss. He looked at her with a confused expression. His eyes were pleading her, begging her not to stop him. She seemed to get the hint as she tilted her head back, baring her throat. Razer understood what she was asking him so he dipped his head in the crook of her neck. His teeth scraped her soft skin and she hissed. There was a short but agonizing wait for her until he bit her neck. Aya cried out in pleasure and the birds stopped their song to listen to her. Her cry faded but the echo remained, making him smile. He ran his tongue along her neck in a tempting manner, causing her to shiver and moan. His smile became a grin as he gave her small and teasing kisses across her neck until reaching her shoulder. Reaching her collarbone, he nibbled on the sensitive spot he knew and she moaned again. He decided to tease her a little longer and moved to place light butterfly kisses all over her stomach. Her eyes closed and she opened her mouth in a silent moan. Her fingers went into his hair, clutching painfully hard as he kissed his way to her mouth. He eased himself over her and a gasp escaped her as his hips grinded into her. She was ready to tell something, when his phone rang. Razer cursed under his breath and pulled back from her. He gave her a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am sorry." He mumbled. She nodded and laid down, staring at the sky as Razer answered.

"What?" He snapped. "Now?... I said... No, look... I will not!... I'm busy!..."

There was a deafening silence at the other wire before a feminine laugh was heard. " _So you do want her to find out! Your stubborness won't help you, lover-boy. Come in one hour or she will see the video._ "

Razer silently growled. "Fine!" He snapped and hung up. He looked at Aya who seemed occupied with studying the sky. "Aya?" He asked softly?"

"Mm-yes?" She answered, unexpectedly listless. He wasn't expecting this.

"I have to go. Do you want me to take you home?"

Aya looked up at him as he was tugging his pants on. "If it doesn't bother you." She mumbled and turned her eyes to look at a flower.

"Aya, what does it mean?" He asked and sat next to her.

"It means what I wanted it to mean. It is clear to me that yoh have more importants things than I am so I won't stop you from going wherever you are needed."

"Aya, it is not the truth and you know it. Nothing is more important than you are, believe me. I just... it's complicated. After this is over, I promise you that I will tell you everything."

She nodded but refused to look into her eyes. He sighed and lightly touched her face.

"Look at me, Aya! I promise you." She nodded again and gave him a small smile. They got dressed quickly without adressing one word to each other and went to his car. He drove to his house where be left Aya before going to his business.

* * *

"I don't know what to think." Mumbled Aya playing with her cup of coffee. She was wearing a light green tank top, black shorts and green sneakers. She was makeup with green eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipstick. Her hair was loosen.

"Aya..." Sighed Iolande. She was wearing a green tank top, black jeans and black sneakers. Her hair was caught in her usual ponytail. Her brown eyes were full of compassion for her friend. "I don't know what I should be saying to you. I've never heard something like this." Aya had invited Iolande in Razer's house, now her new home, and they were talking and drinking coffee.

"He is being quiet and reserved about his problems and I fear that our relationship will be... broken if he continues this. I mean... I thought he loves me but... I don't know what to think. There is a slight possibility that he is cheating on me so..."

"Don't talk like this!" Snapped Iolande. "Just look at you! You are beautiful and pretty and nice and intelligent. What man wouldn't want someone like you in his life? And what man would cheat on you? I don't know what to say but I do know that he loves you."

"You didn't even met him."

"But I will very soon, right?" Asked Iolande. "I can't wait to meet this Casanove that managed to steal your heart." She laughed.

"He isn't a Casanova."

"If he managed to make you, the emotionless girl, love him, then he is."

"Maybe." Giggled Aya. "Thank you for talking to me, Iolande. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. But I hope you're not going to tell me to leave."

"No."

* * *

"You said one week!" Snapped Razer wirh anger.

"I know what I said." Laughed Bleez. She was wearing a red dress and black boots. Her hair was loosen and her red lips quiked up in a grin. "But I want to know what you are going to do."

"I have a good plan. But it's none of your concerns. Leave me to finish my job." Said Rqzer and sighed.

"Okay. But hurry up, lover-boy, if you don't want your girl to find out."

Razer nodded and left, clenching his fists. He felt disgusted of himself for lying to Aya and for agreeing Bleez's plan but he couldn't risk to loose Aya. He loved her too much to loose her.

* * *

 _Juliette01 said 'let this chapter come!' And it came._

 _PS I apologize for the possible grammar mistakes._

 _PPS Shout out to Panthon124 and Razayafan1 for their ideas for this chapter._

 _PPPS I hope it is long enough. Longer that this I couldn't make it without destroying the biiiiig surprise._

 _I hope you like it. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	10. Gltas the rebels: the final part

_Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Only a sigh managed to break the deafening silence from the medical bay. Aya's body was laying lifeless on a bed. She wasn't dead but her breathing pattern was low and the beats of her heart were almost imperceptable. Over the past few hours, Razer stood next to her, their Forces connected. He slightly parted his lips and swallowed. Aya's skin was paler and her hair tangled around her. She looked like an Angel. Another sigh escaped Razer's lips as Aya made a small noise, a whimper threatening through the sound. She was fighting for her life.

"Aya..." Whispered Razer and lightly touched her face. "If you can hear me... please, fight." He begger her and rested his forehead against hers. Another whimper escaped her and he pulled back. "Aya?" He asked hopefully. He received nothing. Bending down, he gently pressed his lips against hers, the barest of brushes. Her lips were slightly parted so he just moved his. When he pulled back, his own lips were tingling from the contact. He always felt a spark of electricity when they kissed. "Fight." He whispered and gently grazed her pale cheek. He clenched his fists and went into his quarters. A loud growl full of rage escaped him and his fists made contact with the nearest wall. He used all his strenght to punch the wall over and over again until on his skin started appearing the red blood. A growling sound filled his throat and he hit the wall again. The door opened with a hiss but he ignored it until:

"Razer, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Hal with clenched fists.

"What do you think I am doing?" Snapped Razer and tried to hit the wall again. Hal caught his arm and took him away from the wall.

"Hurting yourself won't help Aya and you know this! Why?"

A tear floated down on Razer's left cheek. He turned his head in another direction. "It is only my fault. We don't know if she will wake up. And if she does... we don't know if she will be her normal self again. We don't even know if she... It is only my fault."

"Kid, no one blames you."

"But I do. I am her lover! I should protect her, I should know her. And what have I done? I didn't observe what was happening to her only when it was probably too late. And why? Because I was too occupied to observe. I was selfish. I still am."

"Razer... you want her to be okay, to wake up and to be her usual safe again."

"Yes. But I also want her to still want to be with me! Even after all these!"

"I can't believe it, Razer. This is not selfishness, it is concern and true love. Razer, she loves and will always love you, no matter what. I saw it in her eyes. She has the purest form of love for you. While you were a prisoner, she looked at you with both compassion and love. She still does. When no one trusted you, she did. She will never stop being by your side. So raise your head up, stop lamenting and hurting yourself, and get back to her. Now she needs you more than ever. Get back there and prove her that you do care about her."

Razer nodded and a small and sincere smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Thank you, Jordan." He mumbled and got out. Hal grinned and gave himself a mental pat on his back.

"You're welcome."

Razer sighed and took Aya's hand in both of his. "Aya... if you can hear me... please... fight." He whispered and gave her hand a protective kiss. "Please... come back to us... come back to me."

"I am glad to see you channeling your rage on something more productive." Said a calm voice. Razer blinked and looked at the new person present there. His eyes grew wide.

"S-Saint Walker?" He asked. A growling sound filled his throat and his bared his fangs. "Why are you here? You want to give me a 'how to be calm and relaxed' lecture?"

"I am afraid you are wrong, Brother Razer. I am not here for that, I doubt I can for that matter. But I must say that you didn't change from our last meeting."

Razer rolled his eyes. "Really? What made you say that?" He asked sarcastically.

( _"Watch your steps!" Growled Razer to the blue alien in front of him._

 _"I apologize, Brother." Said the Astonian and got up. He was tall and slim. He seemed to be around 19 years old. He tried to help Razer on his feet but the stubborn Volkregian didn't accept._

 _"I don't need your help!" He snapped and got up. "Next time, be more careful!"_

 _"Hmmm... You seem to have a lot of rage in you. This will destroy you, little by little."_

 _Razer growled again and bared his razor-like fangs. "Why do you care? Who are you?"_

 _"I am Saint Walker. And you?" Said Saint Walker with a small and sincere smile._

 _"I am about to kick that smug rear of yours!" He sneerled._

 _"It is not pleasant name. Not pleasant at all." Saint Walker shook his head, amused._

 _"Razer?" Asked a sweet voice. A pretty girl appeared next to the young Volkregian and grabbed his hand. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you."_

 _"Tomar-Re gave me a tasck early this morning. I didn't want to wake you up." Explained Razer and gave Ilana a small smile._

 _"I am glad to see that there is someone who can dim your rage, Brother Razer." Said Saint Walker._

 _Ilana looked at him and a smile couldn't help but place itself on her lips. "Saint!" She sqealed and hugged the Astonian. "I've missed you so much!"_

 _"I am happy to see you well, Ilana. How have you been?" Asked Saint and pulled back._

 _"Well, first of all: I am married with this Padawan here." She giggled._

 _"I see. I hope his hot temperament doesn't bother you."_

 _"He is like that only with the strangers. Well, almost with all of them. A few weeks ago we met a girl, Aya, very friendly, and Razer didn't... well, growl."_

 _"Aya, huh? Do you know who her Jedi Master is?"_

 _"Um... not exactly. Why?"_

 _"I know someone with this name. She is very shy but once you've got to know her and she's got to know you, her shyness is gone."_

 _Razer looked at the sky, wondering how Ilana knew that strange person. A taste of bitterness came into his heart as the image if a green-skinned Padawan came into his mind. He was afraid to recognize but he was sure he felt some sort of attraction towards that girl. Not just physical. It was more than that. His gaze trailed over the sky that happened to have the same hue as her eyes. "Ilana, we should go." He said before he could think._

 _Ilana sighed. "I met an old friend after so long and you want me to leave?" She asked._

 _"It is alright, Ilana. I anyway have to go. Today I will prove myself worth of being a Jedi."_

 _"Really? Oh, I am so happy! Congratulation, Saint!" Sqealed Ilana and hugged him again. "Bye and good luck!" She wished and dragged Razer away._ )

"It is sad to know that the one you love can die in every moment, isn't it?" Saint Walker spoke up after a few minutes of deafening silence. Razer's expression darkened.

"Why are you here? I want the truth."

"I was called by Kilowog to help you."

"With what?"

Saint Walker looked at Aya. "How are you, Brother?"

"Hurt. Pained. Hopeless."

"Why are you hurt and pained?"

"It hurts me to see her like this. I am pained because I know that this is only my fault."

"And why are you hopeless?"

"This I can't explain."

"Just try." Said the Astonian and put his right hand on Razer's left shoulder. The Volkregian nodded and opened his mouth.

"Because... of her situation. I hope she will be alright but... I can't be sure of this. She seems strong and unharmable but she isn't. Her state proves this. She is fragile, no matter how hard she tries not to let it show. And I should have known something was wrong with her. But I was too selfish, to occupied to... realize this." Razer sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "As long as she is in this state, almost lifeless... I... myself am both lifeless and hopeless."

"I think I understand what you've just said. But your situation isn't hopeless as long as there is even a sligh chance for her to come back."

"Do you... do you know what happened to her?"

"Not totally. Would you explain me?"

Razer nodded.

"Not here. Come with me, Brother." Said Saint Walker and got out. Razer followed him on the planet they had landed (he had no idea when). They walked a while until reaching a clearing. Saint Walker sat in a lotus position and Razer followed his example. He told everything about what had happened to Aya from when they had entered into the Imperial Ship to when he had been needed to make Aya pass out.

"I see." Said Saint Walker. Razer sighed and closed his eyes, tears welling in them. "I have a querry for you, Razer."

"What is it?"

"How did you carry on after Ilana died?"

"I let myself fall into an abyss of rage and hate. I forgot myself, I forgot what it means to be a Jedi and I became a Sith. I listened to a madman believing that I would get revenge. But all I got was pain. I was pained by Ilana's demise. Her loss almost unmade me."

"Almost. Why?"

"Because... in my heart... there was someone else. Don't get me wrong, I loved and still love Ilana but... Aya was... when I first saw her I felt... something new yet similar but still different."

"So you have been in love with Aya since then."

"Yes. I have never told to Ilana. I was scared about her reaction."

"I see. Tell me, Brother Razer... what made you return to the Jedi order?"

"It's simple: Aya. When I recognized her after a battle with her, I remembered my feelings for her. I couldn't reprime my feelings any longer and I wanted to be with her. She even gave me that possibility but I turned it down."

"And you finally accepted."

"Yes."

"Despite what you did, there is still rage withing you. Why?"

"Not rage. Just anger. Anger and... pain. Because I've never had the chance to apologize to Ilana. For leaving her. For letting her die. For... for lying to her."

"If you did this..." Started Saint Walker. "Would your pain and anger diappear?"

"Anger never disappear. Only subside. But yes. Though it is impossible. Ilana is dead now."

"Yes but she is alive in your heart, isn't she?"

"Yes. She will always be."

"There is a way. Close your eyes." Razer nodded and did as he was told. "Now... imagine you are back home. Nothing of this happened. Not yet. Ilana isn't dead and it's the day when you are leaving. How are you feeling?"

"Sad. Angered... Alone."

"Now, imagine Ilana is coming to you. You are telling her about your plan. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what you did then."

"I told her why I had to go. She begged me not to leave her. I assured her everything would be alright when myself knew it was a lie. I promised I would come back for her."

"Now... change the scenary. Apologize to her for everything. Tell her the whole truth."

Razer nodded.

"Well?"

"It's ready. I did."

"She forgives you."

"Yes."

"Open your eyes now."

Razer did as he was told. For the first time in years he felt releved as if the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders any longer.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Thank you."

Saint Walker nodded. "It was my pleasure."

Razer smiled softly, feeling calm and relaxed.

* * *

Aya's POV.

 _I groan as Atrocitus injects something is my system. I am suddenly feeling dizzy and I close my eyes for a second. When I open them, I find myself in a black place. I look around me as fear comes over my. My palms are sweaty and my vision becomes blury. I heard a laugh. My laugh. And footsteps._

 _"Open your eyes!" I hear. I realize it is my own voice but much more... evil. I then observe I have my eyes closed. I open them and here another laugh. "Good girl!" It is my voice but I didn't say this. My eyes grow wide as I see myself. Well, sort of. In front of me there is someone that looks a lot like me. With some exceptions. Her hair is black, her skin has a blue hue. Her eyes are black with white pupils. Her clothes are like mine but black._

 _"Wh-who are you?" I stutter._

 _"Ha! And I thought you were the smart one! I am you, Aya. The worst part of yourself, the evil version. The one they tried to keep hidden for 'the good of the Universe'."_

 _"Me? Evil?"_

 _"There is evil in anybody, Aya. Even in you. But in your case... it is much more big. And it takes only one little impulse to for it to come at the surface. For example... that drug Atrocitus gave you?"_

 _I grit my teeth. "You are lying!"_

 _"No. I am not." She laughs. She lifts her right hand and I feel myself being captured. I try to set up the connection between my and Razer's Forces but it is impossible._

 _"No chance, Jedi! He is mine now! But don't worry. Maybe I will throw you a bone or something." She laughs as what look like tentacles come from the ground and snake around me. She disappears and a one-sided mirror appears in front of me. I see how Atrocitus is ordering me to betray my friends. NO! I can't let this happen. I struggle to get free but each effort is met with failure._

* * *

 _It's been a few days since I became a prisoner in my own body. My Sith side was right. Razer is all hers now. I feel a shiver coursing through my body. I felt every single move she made, every kiss Razer gave her. I was both relieved and confused when Razer rejected me. Well, her. Relieved because I wanted the culmination of our realationship to happen with me and confused that he actually did reject me. I don't understand how no one saw the small, yet obvious, differences._

 _I focus as well as I can and the grip the tentacles have on my becomes weaker. I bite down on my lower lip as I see Razer making out with my dark side. Don't! I struggle and after a few minutes, the tentacles finally disappear. Like the one-sided mirror. Everything goes dark and I pass out._

* * *

 _I open my eyes and find myself next to my evil side. She is passed out. I feel my Force connected with Razer's and smile. I use my Force to lift the Evil Aya from the ground and throw her in one of the black walls surrounding us. She groans and wakes up. I do the same thing again as her eyes grow wide._

 _"The biggest mistake you've ever made!" She growls._

 _"Really? Guess what? I am more powerful now and my Force is strong enough to destroy you. Forever."_

 _"My turn! You can't live without me! It's simple: no evil, no good. You should know that. If you kill me, you kill yourself."_

 _She is right. She had the chance to kill me but it would have killed her. I need a change of tactics. "Maybe. But I can keep you away from my soul as I always did."_

 _"How? Now that you tasted from what the Dark Side can offer you, you won't be able to do that. You can'y renounce at that power."_

 _"Actually, I can. I did not taste. Just my body. With you taking the lead. I am as pure as I was until you showed up." Pure, huh? Where did that come from? Well, I suppose I am right._

 _She growls as she tries to manipulate me. "Think about this: the love of your life rejected your love. He rejected you. But you have a chance at vengeance. If you give in to it."_

 _"What you said it is not the truth. He did not reject me. He refused you. He refused to give in to the temptations."_

 _"No! He rejected you because he doesn't love you!"_

 _"He refused my body because he **DOES LOVE ME**!" I snap. True love is altruist. True love doesn't bear resentments. True love waits. It appears that Carol's talks had some effect over me. I growl and use all my Force to get rid of my evil part without hurting myself. A horrible sound is heard as I send her back to where she came from. I close my eyes and let out a breath of relief. When I open them again, I find myself on a clearing with Razer sleeping peacefully next to me while holding my hand. I have a terrible headache but I choose to ignore it. I gently shake his body._

 _"Razer?" I ask softly. "Razer, wake up."_

 _He opens his eyes and sits up. "Aya?" He asks, disablief in his tone. What... what have I done?_

* * *

It's been a few days since Aya was uncounscious. Razer sighed and looked at the rising sun. A new morning. A new day. A new disappointment.

"Take a deep breath." Said Saint Walker. "Calm yourself and stop every single concern from reaching you. Now, focus on the calmness on the lake. This is how you have to be. Undisturbed by the foreign distraction."

Razer sighed again and a low growl escaped past his lips.

"Don't loose your hope, Brother." He heard. "It will help you."

"Maybe." He mumbled and fell on his back.

"It is such a beautiful day, isn't it? The light of the rising sun promises a wonderful day for Odym."

"Yeah. And?"

"And... it's been a while since Aya was on a planet without being hunted down, right? She should get some fresh air. Odym is known for the prosperity of its air."

"You're exagerating. What has different this planet?"

"Quiet. Peace. Hope. Exactly what both you and Aya need. Am I not right? Bring her here and stay with her. It is a perfect day."

Razer smiled as the realization hit him. "Sure thing. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You will be fine by yourself, I assume."

"We will be."

"Then I should go. I still have Padawans, you know?"

Razer laughed. For the first time in days, he actually laughed. "Okay. I'll get Aya here." He said and ran towards the Interceptor.

Saint Walker shook his head amused. He got up and went to his own busyness, not before muttering to himself: "This day will be perfect for two lovers."

Razer took a deep breath and looked at Aya. Around her body there was a barely visible white aura. He picked her up bridal style and sighed.

"What are you doing?" He heard.

"Saint Walker suggested Aya would need some fresh air. She has been locked in here for too long. Is taking her out a problem?"

"On my planet it is if the boy don't brings the girl back home in time." Chuckled Hal.

"I do not understand."

"What you've just said about 'taking her out'. On Earth it means a date."

"What is a date?"

Hal smacked his forehead. "A way of courtship. Now go!" He groaned.

Razer chuckled and got out. "And I know what a date means, by the way." He said to Hal. He went into the now empty clearing and gently laid Aya down. Her silvery-white hair was tangled around her head and he reached one hand. He tucked her head behind her ear and let his fingers lightly touch her now pale face. A tear fell on his left cheek but he made to motion to wipe it away. It fell on Aya's right cheek and then on the ground. He sighed and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Please..." He mumbled. "Come back to me." He said and laid himself down next to her. He took her hand in his one and gave it a gentle squeeze before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The sun was up for long when a gentle and warm breeze ruffled Aya's hair as she sat up. She blinked to get used to the light and saw Razer next to her. A bright smile broke across her lips as she leaned down.

"Razer?" She asked softly. The sight of him laying there, peaceful, vulnerable and under the light of the setting sun, made her realize how beautiful he truly was. She knew that. She had observed it before. But now everything she had ever thought about him returned to her in both thoughts and strange sensations. "Razer, wake up." She said and shook him, trying to stiffle the urge to mark him as hers while he was sleeping. Only the thought that he could have been intimate with her while with someone else, managed to make her feel possessive. He was hers. Just hers. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when he sat up.

"Aya?" He asked, disablief in the tone of his voice and in the look he was giving her. "Aya?!"

"Yes, my love. It is me." She answered and leaned to kiss him. He got up and stared at her with a strange expression.

"No!" He said and started running. Aya felt her eyes watering as she did double take at his rejection. After making sure she was gone, she let out a pained cry. She started sobbing and hugged her knees. She heard footsteps but did not raise her head.

"Aya?" She heard. Her eyes grew wide and she stopped crying. She looked at her visitator. It was a person she hadn't seen in years.

"Saint?" She sighed and ran to give him a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to, Aya." He said and hugged back. "I am glad to see you alive and well. But not as glad as Brother Razer is, I believe."

"He isn't. He left. He left me here!" She almost screamed. Saint Walker pulled back and a frown made its way to his brow.

"Is that so? Then you should talk to him. It is you who he needs now. You have no idea how he was these past few days. He thought he would loose you."

Aya's eyes grew wide. "I apologize but I have to go."

"It is alright. The Interceptor is straight ahead." He announced her as she started running. On her way to the ship, she met Hal, Carol and Kilowog and greeted them and said that she needed to be alone for a while.

"Razer!" Gasped Aya while entering into his quarters.

"Aya." He simply said without looking at her.

"Look at me, Razer!" He refused. "Look at me!" She snapped, anger in her voice. "Why did you leave me? WHY?" She screamed, surprising him and herself. "ANSWER ME!"

"It's complicated." He said and sighed.

"Complicated? Running off and refusing to look in your lover's eyes is COMPLICATED? I imagine it would be if your lover didn't allow you to touch her as much as her dark side did." She said sarcastically.

"This is what you think you mean to me?" He snapped. He looked her way, his expression hurt. "You are wrong, Aya."

Her expression softened. "Then why are you being like this?"

"I told you. You wouldn't understand."

"Or you can't explain? Razer, please. I want to know. Why did you run like that?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't think that I am Aya. The real Aya. The one you fell in love with years ago." She stated. He nodded, his eyes filled with longing. "But it's me, Razer. It's Aya. The real one! I defeated my dark side. She can't get back to the surface. She won't get back."

"Aya... look... I..."

"Please do not treat me as if I am a stranger. I am myself. My normal, usual self."

"Prove me."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"The drug is out of my organism."

"I know. Since this morning, before the sunrise. LANOS scanned you."

"Our Forces are still connected. You couldn't do this when I was..."

"Seeing you are a puppet for Atrocitus..." Razer started and approached her. "Almost unmade me. You have been laying on a bed for days, appearing almost lifeless. My situation was hopeless. I thought I would loose you forever."

"You won't." She assured him.

"I am so sorry for the way I treated you, Aya. Please forgive me." He said. He knew it was herself again.

"I forgive you." She said with a small smile. There was a deafening silence. There was a deep longing withing Razer's eyes. She had never seen that emotion in him. Observing how intensly she was looking at him, he blushed slightly. "Razer, I... I want you. All of you." She confessed and looked down. She blushed violently as she felt his eyes on her.

"You... what?"

"For a long time. I can't explain it but... Suffice to say I have a strange feeling."

He blinked and his face become red. "Actually... the truth is... that I... have... the same feeling." He confessed and averted her gaze as her head raised. "I... also..." His statement turned into a 'mmmph' as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Their noses bumped as the kiss became a wild, desperate one. He placed his hands on her hips as her arms went around his neck. There was a strange sesation bubbling up from inside of her. She had felt the same way before but her emotions had never been that intense. She knew what she wanted, what she needed. Him. They moved a little until she is pressed between Razer and a wall. They broke the kiss with reluctance and her hands came to his chest, gripping tightly his shirt. He took her hands in his and entwined their fingers, pinning her arms over her head. She let out a tiny moan as his mouth found its way on her neck. He nibbled and sucked on the side of her neck and she closed her eyes. She moaned as Razer started moving again. They landed on the bed, with him on top. He pulled back and gazed deeply into Aya's eyes. There were both doubt, desire and need in her bright blue eyes.

"Aya?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"I am ready." She cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure? We can wait, Aya."

"I am sure. I don't want to wait. Not anymore. Make love to me, Razer." She said firmly.

He nodded and kissed her again, passionately, as she tugged at his shirt. She draped it over his head after breaking off the kiss, and admired his torso. "I love you!" She heard herself saying as she lifted her eyes to meet his. He gave her a small smile.

"I love you too. I always will" He answered and fumbled with her tank top. Before they could fully understand what was going on, they found themselves frantically undressing each other, their bodies meeting over and over again without nothing in between. A strange yet satisfying thought took hold of her.

 _He is mine! All mine._

* * *

The next morning found them with their arms wrapped around each other's body. Aya was draped across his muscular chest, breathing hard. He was breathing hard as well so he took a deep breath.

"Aya?" Razer asked softly. She shifted a little and nuzzled his neck with her nose. He smiled and ran a hand through her silky hair. "Aya?!" He said again.

"Mmm- yes?" She answered.

"How... how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I am fine." She sighed. She made to rests her chin on her arms and smiled up at him. "I... It... was wonderful and..." She sighed. Despite being awake all night, neither of them feel the need to rest.

"Amazing." He completed and took one of her hands, giving it a light squeeze. "You are amazing." Only that simple words were enough to send jolts of pleasure racinf through her.

She giggled as he brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it. "As you are." She cooed. A purring sound filled his throat as memories from last night came floating in. Before she could have blinked, she found herself beneath Razer, her hair tangled around her face. He tucked a few stray bangs behind one of her ears and placed a soft and loving kiss on her lips. Happiness flooded through her as her stomach made a lurch. She couldn't help but smile against his mouth as she kissed back. She wasn't sure if it was just a dream or the reality but she liksed it nevertheless. Razer pulled back and she was able to read his love for her. He brushed his nose against hers and slightly parted his lips. His warm breath was coming across her lips like fire. He let out a low growl and started nibbling along her jawline. He reached her throat and his fangs pressed in, making her moan.

"Mine!" He growled against her neck. She shivered at his possessive tone but a new wave of happiness came over her.

"Mine!" She purred and dug her fingernails in his back, leaving small marks. _He is only mine!_ She thought.

"Do you think we have something to do today?" He suddenly asked. She binked and shook her head. "Because I don't exactly have plans and I would like to spend the whole day with you." He finished.

Aya smiled brightly. "Actually, as we are currently on Odym, I suppose we can take a day off, just the two of us." She blurted out. "And I wouldn't mind if I spent this whole day with you, if you allow me to."

He grinned. "How can I say 'no' to you?" He whispered and they proceed to enjoy their free time with no one to disturb them for the rest of the day.

* * *

"ARGH!" Growled Atrocitus and slammed his fist against a wall.

"Wh-what is i-it, Ma-Master?" Stuttered Zox fearful.

"What do you think?" Snapped the leader of the Siths. "She isn't under my control anymore."

"H-how do you know?"

"The connection between our Forces is broken."

"H-how?"

Atrocitus growled again in annoyance. "Razer. He probably found a way."

Zox grimaced. "That love-struck is useless. He didn't fit in while he was here and sure he cannot be useful while he is there."

A sadistic grin put itself across Atrocitus' face. "But he can! As long as his so-called 'love' is in danger, he can be useful."

* * *

Aya opened her eyes slowly. She felt her body slightly sore but it didn't stop her from smiling. It was a good kind of feeling. She let out a low moan and turned towards where her lover should have been. He wasn't there. She felt a little disappointed by his absence but she assumed Hal Jordan had called him and he hadn't want to wake her up. She looked at the mechanism that displayed hour and date. It read 7 pm. Well, she had to get down sooner or later. After a calm and relaxing and hot bath, she got dressed and went outside. The light of the setting sun made her squint until her eyes accomodated.

"Hey, Aya!" She heard. She looked at the Jedi human and smiled. "Fancy to see you out." He chuckled. A blush made its way to Aya's cheeks as she lowered her eyes.

Hal laughed but he stopped when he received a gentle, yet painful, punch in his arm by Carol who puffed. She went to Aya and put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders.

"Don't be ashamed, Aya. He is just teasing you." She spoke with compassion. Aya smiled and nodded at her moterly figure. "Aren't you hungry?" Asked Carol.

A loud growl made it clear for her why she was feeling so empty. Or maybe it was because of Razer's absence? She was more inclined to the second one but she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything fot days. "Actually I am."

"Come here." Said Carol and dragged Aya to the others.

"Where is Razer?" Asked Aya, observing that her lover was no where to be seen.

"Already missing him?" Teased Hal. While he was sure of what his former Padawan and her lover had done - he had recognized the look on Razer's face when he had exited the ship no one hour ago - he wasn't sure of what his reaction should be. He was happy that they had found each other and they loved each other, but he felt as if he were Aya's father, and like each father, he wanted to make sure that Razer took care of Aya.

"I..."

"I believe I saw Brother Razer going into the forest. He said he needed to be by himself for a while." Saint Walker told Aya. There was disappointment in the young Jedi's eyes. Seeing this, Saint Walker reached one hand to clasp hers. "But I do believe that your presence is more than welcomed." He finished as Aya's eyes lit up. She ate quickly while telling her friends about Atrocitus' plan, and got up. "Straight ahead where you woke up yesterday." Explained the Astonian with a small smile.

"Thank you." She mumbled and started running towards the clearing.

* * *

A sigh escaped past Razer's slightly parted lips as his gaze trailed over the sky. He smiled softly as the thought of returning to Aya came in his mind. _She should be up by now._ He thought as the urge to go to her intensified. He hadn't want to wake her up so he had left in silence. The engines of a ship were heard and his eyes grew wide. He looked up to see an Imperial Spaceship coming to him. The ship landed and he pulled out his lightsaber. From the ship came out no one else than Atrocitus who had a sadistic grin across his face.

"We meet again." Razer chuckled darkly. "You have the nerve to come here?"

Atrocitus laughed and pulled out his own lightsaber, lunging at Razer. Their lightsabers created sparks as they launched blow after blow at each other. Atrocitus used his Force to lift Razer off of the ground, pinning him against a tree. The Volkregian groaned as his lightsaber fell from his hand. It was a matter of seconds before the leader of the Siths took the Jedi into his ship.

* * *

Aya took a deep breath as she reached the clearing. "Razer?" She asked. A frown made its way to her smooth brow. "Razer?! Are you here?" Seeing as she wasn't receiving any answer, something inside of her cracked. Disappointment filled her as a tear floated down her right cheek. She returned to the Interceptor without observing a lightsaber on the ground.

* * *

Razer growled in pain as the physical torture continued. There were a few drops of blood at the corners of his mouth and he felt a sharp pain through his whole bpdy but he refused to say something, anything, that could threaten the rebels' lives. Especially Aya's. He opened his eyes where determination, hope and love still burned. Atrocitus growled and his right fist made contact with Razer's stomach.

"I... will... never... speak." Declared Razer while coughing out blood. He had been tortured for hours but nothing made him speak.

* * *

Aya sighed as a new day came. She was staring at the ceiling from Razer's quarters. A small smile put itself on her lips as she remembered their moments together. She felt a twinge in ger chest cavity and a sharp pain through her whole body. She decided to ignore it as she was sure it was because of Razer's absence. She hadn't seen him for hours and she was both sad and disappointed. No one knew where he was.

Another jolt of pain coursed through her and she groaned. She brough her hands to her mouth feeling a strange sensation. Her fingers made contact with her lips and she felt something warm. She snapped her hands away and her hands grew wide observing the tiny beads of red liquid on her fingers. She licked her lips as the unique taste of blood came on her tongue. She didn't remember being hurt. Another jolt of pain raced through her and she arched her back off of the mattress. She closed her eyes as an image of Razer filled her mind. But it is different. She could see his wounds and his pain. It wasn't just an image. It was a vision, she realized as she saw Atrocitus punching Razer in his stomach. A teriffied scream was heard and she realized it was hers only when the door opened and the crew of the Interceptor, among with Saint Walker and one appreantice of him, came to her. There are tears flowing down on her cheeks as the image changed, showing her a bruised Razer. She screamed in agony as jolts of pain raced through her. Yet she didn't feel them. She was focused only on Razer to observe something else. Therefore, she had no idea when she arrived in the mediacl bay or when the blood from her lips had been cleaned up.

"Aya? Aya?! Answer me!" Said Hal, shaking her body. Aya was sobbing. "Aya, what is going on?" Her former Jedi Master asked her.

"Ra-Razer..." She stuttered.

"Has he done something to you? Has he hurt you?" Demanded Hal, concern in his voice.

"N-negative. H-he... was kid-kidnapped." She blurted out. "He... has been tortured for hours. He is hurt." She said and started crying. Her physical pain subsided but her heartache was too great to bear. "He..."

Hal ran a hand through his hair. "We have to find him. Wait, how do you know that?"

"I... I saw it... My own wounds... are similar to Razer's. There is a connection between our Forces which we did not... break. I... assume that due to..." She couldn't finish as her cheeks started burning and she lowered her eyes. _It is an inopportune time to be ashamed of this._ She thought as tears threatened to leave her eyes. "Due to the new development in our relationship while our Froces connected, I assume we can sense when one of us in in danger or harmed." She said as her calm demeanor reappeared.

Hal nodded. "Contact him. Ask him where he is."

"I... I can't." She mumbled as she felt herself passing out. "Too... weak." She whispered and she was driven into uncomsciouness.

* * *

A low growl escaped Razer's lips as he passed out. _Aya..._ was his last thought before everything went black.

* * *

 _"Aya!" Shouted Razer, going towards his love. "Aya?"  
_

 _She turned around, wide-eyed. "Ra-Razer?" She asked in disablief._

 _"Yes, it's me." He said and hugged her._

 _"B-but how?"_

 _"I don't know. Nor I care. I care only that we are together." He said and placed a lovingly kiss on the top of her head. Aya pulled back from his, tears welling in her eyes. She observed the blood from his lips as she lightly cupped his face in her hands._

 _"What happened to you?" She asked softly._

 _"Physical torture." He answered and struggled as if it were a normal thing._

 _"I know that. I meant how have you been caught?"_

 _"Suffice to say that I was caught off guard by an Imperial Ship."_

 _"Razer, I..."_

 _"Hey, I am fine. It doesn't hurt as it used to."_

 _She nodded and told him everything she knew about their connection. After finishing, the realization hit both of them._

 _"Our Forces..." He started._

 _"...allow us to comunicate and see each other." She finished. She grapped his shoulders and his mouth landed overtop her. She kissed him as passionately as she could. The taste of his blood swept on his tongue and she broke the kiss._

 _"Razer, you are still bleeding."_

 _He brought his right hand up and lightly touched his lips. "I'll survive."_

 _"What is your current location?" She asked. "We have to go there. Tell me!" There was a desperate need in her voice._

 _"I don't know. On a ship but... I don't know its location." His eyes gazed deeply in hers. "Atrocitus wants to make me tell him everything I know about the rebels."_

 _"Razer, it is important."_

 _"I know. Even if you detect the ship..." He sighed. "There are Sith Guards everywhere. It will be dangerous."_

 _"I know. But I have a plan." She grinned and kissed him again. "Razer, no matter what is going to happen..." She started after breaking off the kiss. "I want you to trust me, no matter what. Will you trust me?"_

 _"Of course. Always." He promised and rested his forehead against hers._

 _"Good. I can't tell you my plan." She muttered._

 _"It's okay."_

 _She nodded and bit down on her lower lip. Her image started fading away, making her look like a ghost. "Razer, what's going on?"_

 _"You're waking up."_

 _"What? Keep me here!"_

 _"I can't. You have to wake up."_

 _"My love, please."_

 _"Aya, it is not possible. You must wake up. I love you!"_

 _"And I, you." She said. "Trust me, no matter what!" She repeated and disappeared. Razer sighed and looked at his own hands._

* * *

Aya gasped and sat up. "Razer!" She breathed out.

"Aya?" Asked Carol softly and put her hand on the young Jedi's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I... I know what I have to do." She said and ran to her room. She took the comm and called Atrocitus. She cleared her throat and forced a grin. "Atrocitus?" She asked as the Sith's hologram appeared in front of her. "It's done. Me and Razer reached the culmination of our relationship." She said as a blush crept in her facial features. "Well?"

"What well? Don't you know? He is with me."

She blinked and tilted her head to the side. "How so?"

"What happened to our connection? Why didn't you call me these days?"

"The truth is that Razer started to have suspicions so I had to break our connetion for any eventuality. And I couldn't call you as I was with Razer the majority of time. But I succeed."

He watched her quietly for a few seconds before grinning. "Really?"

"Affirmative. I will set up the connection between us again." She said as their Forces connected.

"Can you come to the coordonates I will send you?" He asked after he made sure she was in his control again.

"I think so. Why?"

"My new guest will be happy to see you."

"Razer?"

"Yes. Your betrayl will be his undoing."

She nodded. "I will come as fast as I can, Master." She said and ended the call. A tear floated down her right cheek and she wiped it away. She needed to be strong for her love. She got out from her quarters with her head raised up.

"Hal?" She said to her former Jedi Master. "I need the Interceptor."

"For what?"

"For my plan. I know where Razer is and I know what to do."

Hal ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'll come with you."

"No! I have to do this alone!"

"Aya, I cannot let you alone in this. You'll go, I'll go."

"We all will go." Said Carol as she came into the main bridge.

Aya sighed. "Alright. But... Do you trust me?"

"Yes, we do." Hal assured her. "Why?"

"I need all your lightsabers. And Razer's. And where is LANOS?"

* * *

"Jordan!" Growled Kilowog as he was pushed into the cell from the Interceptor. "We don't even know what she is planning. What if she is still evil?"

"She isn't." Hal fought back and sighed. Aya came in and smiled at them as Carol went into the cell.

"Are you ready?" Asked Aya.

"Yup." Said Hal and smiled at her.

"Perfect. I apologize for any inconvenience I may cause you later." She told them and went into the main bridge.

* * *

"Master? I am here. Actually... we are here." Announced Aya as Atrocitus' hologram appeared.

"'We'?"

"Me and my former crew. They are in a cell."

"Really?"

"Affirmative. Send someone to take them from here. I can't handle it alone now that they are awake."

Atrocitus nodded.

* * *

Razer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was in a cell, sitting on the only bunk present. The door slid open and he blinked to see the figure standing there. He smiled as Aya came in. He got up and hugged her. She didn't hug back. Her position was straight, her head raised up.

"Aya, I am so glad to see you." He sighed. He pulled back and tried to kiss her but she growled.

"Don't you dare, Jedi!" She snapped at him as she pulled out her lightsaber. Or he thought it was hers. It was a red one.

"Aya? Wh-what is the meaning of this?"

"Do you like her?" Atrocitus laughed and came in. "She isn't Aya. Not anymore."

Razer's eyes grew wide. "Aya? Aya!"

"Look what happened to your love, Razer! To all of them. Your farm girl is dead and your Jedi is by my side." Said Atrocitus.

"Aya..." Sighed Razer. Her eyes searched his face for a sign of recognision, of trust, but there was nothing excepting disappointment and pain.

She frowned and used her Force to pin him against the wall behind him. "May I kill him now?"

"Yes, of course. Fast or slowly. I don't care as long as it will be painful."

"Oh, it will be." She laughed and the tone of her voice sent chills down his spine. Atrocitus left and they heard footsteps. She knew that there was a Sith at the door.

"Razer?" She asked softly.

"I trusted you!" He said, hurt filling his eyes. "And you betrayed and hurt me!" There were tears floating down his cheeks, tracing his markings.

She sighed and closed her eyes, tears welling in them. It hurt her to know he didn't trust her. "Razer, do you trust me?" She demanded.

"Not anymore."

She walked to the door. "I need some help with him." She shouted. "Come in!" The door opened and the Clone (?) came in. Aya grinned and used her Force to pin his against a wall as the door closed. "Good boy." She said. She took his helmet off and looked into his eyes. She hit him against the wall until he passed out. "Dress up!" She ordered to Razer, pointing towards the white and black outfit. Razer fell on his knees and hands, panting.

He got up and sighed. "I am sor-..."

"Don't aplogize!" She said. "In your place, anyone would have done the same." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her passionately as her hands went in his hair.

"A kiss in a dream doesn't compare with one in reality." He muttered after breaking off the kiss.

"I concur." She said and kissed him again. He pressed her between a wall and himself, letting his hands travel on her body. She moaned into his mouth as his hands found their way under her tank top. He broke the kiss and looled into her eyes.

"I trust you." He mumbled.

"Perrrfect." She purred. "Now get dressed in that!" She ordered. He nodded and put the outfit on. To his astonishment, it fit on him perfectly.

"Here. I am ready." He announced her. The helmet was the only thing left. Aya grabbed it before he could, and he smirked, lowering his head.

"Now you are ready." She said.

"What are we going to do with him?" Asked Razer, pointing to the unconscious man on the floor.

"Kill him if you want." She said. Razer sighed. "Just kidding. Let him here." She said and gagged him. She tied up his hands and legs. "Here. No more sounds. Now let's go."

Razer nodded and opened the door.

* * *

With her head raised up, the green-skinned Jedi was walking through the halls of the Imperial ship as if it were hers. Behind her, a clone was following her close.

"Aya?" She heard as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?"

Do you know where are you going?"

"Atrocitus ordered me to go to him after I would kill you. He wants me to be seen by the other rebels."

"Aha."

They reached their destination soon enough. "Don't say a word!" She whispered to Razer and opened the door. "Master?"

The leader of the Siths turned his attenrion towards her. "Is he dead?"

"Affirmative. I made sure he would suffer."

He nodded and approached them. Razer was behind Aya and he tried to stiffle the urge to pull his lightsaber out. Atrocitus cupped Aya's chin between his thumb and index finger. "What is he doing here?"

"I told him to come with me." She explained emotionless. Her eyes showed no emotion.

"Go to your former crew and make sure to kill them."

She nodded. "I can do this." She announced and left with Razer close behind her.

* * *

"Stop! What are you doing here?" Asked the clone.

"Atrocitus sent us to the rebels. He said we have to be left alone."

"I can't do that."

"It was a simple order which he told you. Didn't you hear it?"

"Y-yes, I-I did." Stuttered the clone and left. Aya inwardly grinned at how easy she had fooled the clone. She entered in the cell and smiled when she saw her Hal.

"Hal?" She said softly as the door closed behind her and Razer.

"Traitor!" He barked, and moved his gaze to the clone. Razer grinned and pulled his helmet out.

"Not a traitor, Jordan." He scoled and shook his head, amused.

"I have an idea. Where are the rest of the crew?" Demanded Aya.

"Separate cells. What idea?"

"Razer, bring that clone here." Aya ordered. "Unconscious." She added.

Razer grinned and put his helmet back on before going out. It was a matter of seconds until he rerurned with the passed out clone. "Here."

"Hal, get dress in his outfit." Aya ordered. Hal nodded and did as he was told.

"I'm ready." He said as Aya finished to tie up the clone.

"Take Carol and Kilowog out of their cells and take them to, I don't know, where it would seem plausible." She said. "To the starships. The Interceptor is there. Return to Odym. If a clone or a Sith asks, you are taking them to an Imperial Prison."

Hal nodded and got out.

* * *

"This is the worst plan EVER!" Grumbled Kilowog.

"Shut up or I'll gag you!" Threatened Hal. He pushed the Bolovax Vixian and Carol into the Interceptor. To their luck, no one was there.

* * *

"This is really going to work?" Asked Razer.

"It once worked." Aya said.

"On a small ship."

"On my ship."

"It wasn't a real bomb."

"Neither this one. I programmed it to make every single command not to work and to make all the alarms go off."

"That's my girl!" He declared proudly as she set the bomb. "Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

Aya gritted her teeth and used her Force to call her lightsaber back. Razer growled and launched a blow to Atrocitus, taking him by surprise and giving Aya some time. Atrocitus pinned Razer against a wall and was ready to stab him when Aya furiously snapped her Force from him. Due to her still existing connection with Razer, a jolt of pain coursed through Atrocitus' body as he stepped back. Aya came to him and she held her lightsaber to his chest.

"Your betrayl surprises me, Jedi!" Atrocitus snapped.

"You made me hurt my friends and the love of my life." She replied coldly. "Now you are going to pay." She added. Razer came next to her and both of them raised their right hands, using their connection. They closed their eyes and lifted Atrocitus up, hiting him against a wall over and over again until he passed out. He fell limp on the floor and Aya aproached him. Her face was expretionless, her eyes showed no emotion. She was ready to kill Atrocitus when she felt two arms wrapping around her.

"Don't do this, Aya!"

"Why not?" She sounded like a child.

"It doesn't worth it. If you do this, you won't be too different from him."

"But he hurt you, Razer. He made you suffer over and over again!" She shouted.

"I know, Aya. But we aren't the ones to make justice. Not killing him."

She nodded and turned around to face him, tears down her cheeks. Razer hugged her tightly and tenderly pressed his lips on the top of her head. "It's over." He whispered. "It's really over."

* * *

"Great job, kiddo." Said Hal and ruffled Aya's hair. "I am proud of you! I told you that you would make the Jedi order proud."

Aya smiled brightly and accepted both her mentor's praise and hug. "Thank you." She muttered. Hal pulled back and kissed her forehead parentally. Kilowog grabbed her hand and pulled her in a tight and bone-crushing embrace. "Your... display of... affection is... appreciated, Kilowog." She said after a few seconds, trying to breath.

"A little too much in my opinion." Coughed Razer in his sleeve. Kilowog rolled his crimson eyes and put Aya down. Carol hugged Aya, giving her a moterly kiss on the top of her head.

Razer, jealous that all of them got Aya's attention excepting him, caught her by her arms and kissed her with passion. She made a surprised noise but kissed back. It didn't matter that they were in front of their friends. It was only the two of them in the whole world. They pulled back only when the need for oxygen was too great for them to bear.

"A praise for a well done job or a declaration of love?" Aya asked flirtatiously.

Razer grinned. "First." He said and spinned her around. She laughed as he stopped and kissed her again, gentle and tender. They broke apart with much reluctance and he brushed their noses. "This means 'I love you'." He said.

"And I love you."

* * *

(Three years later)

"Razer?" Asked Aya, going into their bedroom. After everything had settled down, they moved together on Odym. He had proposed her a few months later and, unnecessary to say, she accepted.

"What is it?" He asked and yawned. It was a queit evening, he had just returned from his Padawans with exhaustion.

"I have something to tell you." She said and he got up from the bed. "It is... about my current status."

"Aya, is there something wrong?" He asked and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No. But it is something very important. Razer, I am... I am with a child." She blirted out the last phrase. He blinked once or twice to make sure he heard well.

"Really?" He asked and his eyes shone with joy.

"Yes. Yes, my love." She answered and placed her hands on her belly. There were tears of happiness on her cheeks. He also cried, joy flooding him.

Blessed. He was blessed with a wonderful wife after years of pain. What could he ask more?

Nine months later, he felt blessed once again as he held his new-born child. The small infam looked a lot like his father excepting his pale green skin. Small whimpers were heard as the boy yearned for his mother. Aya smiled and the tireness suddenly disappeared as she took her child in her arms again.

"What is going to be his name?" Razer asked softly. Aya looked at him and thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Jordan."

"Jordan? As in Hal Jordan?"

"Yes. I find it fit." She said as her son closed his blue eyes.

"It does." He replied. Aya smiled brightly and lightly caressed her son's cheek. She specially chosed her mentor's name as she considered it perfect especially since he had done so much for her.

Bless. Bliss. Happiness. This is how they felt they were.

~ **END** ~

* * *

 _I hope you like it. Shout out to Panthon124 and Silverwolf for their advices. I hope it reached your expectations. Also shout out to neomoon585 for suggesting Jordan as name for their child. Well, it was for another story but I decided to use it here._

 _So? Opinions? Comments and criticisms are welcomes but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	11. Assassin: part five

_Greetings and salutations, my dears readers. I am back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed the mystery from the last one cause everything is gonna come out soon._

 _Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

The night air was warm and the breeze raised goosebumps on her half-naked skin. His musky scent was invading her nostrils as he walked next to her and she suddenly became aware that she didn't know this part of the city. He gave her right hand a gentle squeeze and she tensed. Her long hair was caught in an elegant bun. She was wearing a green dress that molded perfectly on her body and heels. She used a delicate makeup: green eye shadow, black mascara and red lipgloss. The only jewels she wore were a golden bracelat, a gift from him, and the engagement ring. A chill went through her as they entered into the restaurant. She allowed herself to study her companion. He was dressed in a tuxedo. His somber blue eyes were scanning the local for an empty table as he walked. He found it and went to it, ignoring the looks the people gave him, and most importantly, her. It didn't bother them to be seen together. Not at all. But it did bother him when other males looked at her. And as long she was in that dress, that showed a little more than he wanted to admit, he knew that they were going to look at her. A big part of her cleavage was showed,; ell it was big for her but not for other girls, hers wasn't even half, thing for which he was grateful; and not to mention her legs. The dress was mid-thigh-lenght and as much as he hated to admit it, he felt the need to punch every single guy that was looking her way. Didn't they see they were together?

"Raze?" She asked softly, her blue eyes full of concern. He blinked and looked at her.

"Yes, Aya?"

"Is there something wrong? You seem destracted."

"I am not." He lied and gave her a small smile. Her lips curled up in a flirtatious fashion.

"Would you prefere to go somewhere else?" She asked.

"No. It's nothing to be concerned about, really." He assured her as he gave her the chair. Aya sat down with elegance as he went in front of her at the table. A waiter came to them and immediately his eyes were locked on Aya's cleavage.

"Here are your menus. Call me when you decide what to eat." He said and left.

Razer growled a little and took his menu with anger. He watched quietly how Aya was looking through hers. She hadn't seemed to observe the eyes of the waiter fixed on her.

* * *

Their date had been nice, Aya stated as Razer was driving back home. Well, excepting when Razer had almost punched the waiter for being too polite and flirting with Aya. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she looked at Razer. He was focused on the road, gripping the weel so tight that his knuckles became white. There was a deep frown on his brow and his thoughts seemed far away. She didn't understood why. She didn't know what had happened to him over the past days. He was reserved regarding their talks, always trying to stiffle the urge to groan out loud when she would as him about that. She was confused. And concerned. And worried. And sad. She was afraid that their relationship was in danger. Of course, she hadn't seen any major change between them. He always was tender and gentle and lovingly with her, flirting with her in his special way, taking care of her as he always did. Still... she knew that there was something eating him from inside out. She just hoped she could do something to help him.

His was gazing on the road but his look was far away. Somewhere only he knew. He gritted his teeth as he stopped the car. The traffic light was red. Without even aknowledging it, his right hand came to rest on Aya's left tigh. She did no motion to take his hand away.

"Aya..." He suddenly spoke. "If... if something happened... something bad happened... would you... would you still love me?"

She blinked once or twice and did a double take. She sighed and placed her right hand overtop of his. "I will love you no matter what." She assured him. "Why?"

"No-nothing. I wanted to make sure." He told her and started in whirlwind. They arrived home in a few moments.

That night he was different. He was much more tender while they were making love, as he always was, but she knew it was different. She knew him well enough to tell that.

The morning found Aya alone. She lazily opened her eyes, feeling that her love wasn't here. Strange. He usually stayed with her, looking at her while she was sleeping or caressing her cheeks or running his hands through her silky hair. But he'd never left. Excepting today. She didn't like to be left alone. Not like this. She looked at the clock and sighed. It read 8:58 a.m. . She got up and went into the bathroom. She assumed he was in the kitchen or bathroom or living room but he was no where in the house. His car wasn't in the garage.

Aya fought back tears and went to eat something. She was wearing a white tank top, green shorts and white sneakers. Her hair was caught in a ponytail.

After a quick breackfast, she decided to keep herself in shape. Not that she got fat, she wouldn't as long as she always made sure to make sport and eat healty, but over the past few days she was most lazy than active. She got into her car and went to the gym. She greeted Ragnar, Iolande's little brother and the coordinator of the gym, and made sure to train every muscle. She got changed into a black t-shirt, black training pants and black sneakers and caughed her hair in a messy hair bun.

After a few hours of trying everything, she decided she had had enough. Se returned home, hoping to find Razer there. To her disappointment, he wasn't there. She went in their bedroom and found her phone on the bed. That explained why she hadn't had any call or message. She took it and observe she had had a few calls from Razer and Iolande and three messages from both of them. The first she read were the two from Razer.

'I'll be back home soon, I promise. I apologize for leaving but I was called for something important very early this morning. I didn't want to wake you up.'

From: Razer.

'I came home. Seeing your phone on the bed and you no where I supposed you went out. Sorry, but something came out. Call me after you read this.'

From: Razer.

She smiled softly and read the one from Iolande.

'Hey. Ragnar said you are at the gym. Do you want to pay me a visit later? Or I can come to you. It doesn't matter as long as we talk a little. Call me after you read this.'

From: Iolande.

After a short conversation with Razer in which he briefly told her about 'having something to do', Aya called her best friend and told her that they couldn't see each other today as she had a lot to do. Iolande said that she understood. After she hung up, Aya let out a breath of relief. She wasn't in the mood for a girl talk. She just wanted to be alone. Well, she had the whole house at her disposal. She took her laptop and went into the living room, ready to open it when Razer's opened laptop on the coffee table got her attention. It was in stand by. She was curious but didn't want to be invasive. Still, it was right there in front of her. It was nothing invasive as long she found it there, right? She lightly touched a button and smiled. She put her laptop aside and tiped the password she knew. To her astonishment, she found herself looking at his emails. She wasn't reading them. Not exactly. Just observing. There weren't too many mails. One caught her rapt attention. Two, actually. They were received from a woman. Finally, the curiousity took the best of her and she opened the latest, that happened to be send today, and read only this:

'Today is your last day. Hurry up or you'll regret your whole life.

B.'

That message unsettled Aya and he bit down on her lower lip. She opened the other one, how had been sent a little over a week before.

'Hey, lover-boy. Guess what I found. Look here. Call me after watching this.'

There was an attachament. Aya clicked and a video appeared.

 _"A girl?" Asked a harsh voice, almost sounding amused. Atrocitus grinned._

 _"You can't handle a girl?" Asked Zox with a smug grin. Razer growled._

 _"Of course I can! But she killed a lot of members from both the Red and the Yellow Gang. All of her targets are dead."_

 _"Then kill her!" Shrugged Bleez._

 _"It's not that simple."_

 _"Then have Zox here killed her."_

 _"No!" He growled. "None of us should kill her! Maybe someone else."_

 _Zox laughed. "I can find someone to do something to her and to make her leave us alone."_

 _Atrocitus nodded. "Perfect. Her name?"_

 _"Aya. Aya Jordan."_

 _Zox nodded as Atrocitus left. He followed suit, leaving only Razer and Bleez in there. The black-haired woman was wearing a red tank top, black mini-skirt and black boots. Her hair was loosen and she was makeup using black eye shadow, black mascara and dark red lipstick. Razer was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it, his red jaket over, black jeans and black boots. Bleez grinned and put her hands on his chest._

 _"Well, well, well." She started as Razer visibly tensed up. "Look who is softening."_

 _The red-haired man laughed. "Really? This is your best line? Do you trully want to see how 'soft' I can be?" He asked._

 _"Do you have to ask?" She demanded and winked at him. He picked her up bridal style and brought her into a room._

* * *

 _"Well?" Razer asked Zox._

 _"I didn't find him. What about you?"_

 _"I saw her briefly. She was following me without knowing I knew she was there."_

 _"You know, it would be much more simple if you just killed her as you did with that FBI agents." Said Bleez._

 _"No." Razer growled and clenched his fists. Zox left grumbling as Bleez made to approach Razer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to kiss him but he pushed her away. She growled and left without saying a word._

* * *

 _"I will get out!" Razer growled at Atrocitus. "I won't be a member in this gang anymore!" He barked._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't see how this is your problem! This is my choice and you will respect it!" He spated out._

 _"What?!" Growled Bleez. "No, you won't..."_

 _"He will." Atrocitus cut her off. He made a subtle sign to Bleez and left. The black-haired woman grinned._

 _"Do you want at least something to drink?" She asked as sweet as she could._

 _"Do I have a choice?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then yes."_

 _After a few minutes, Bleez returned with two glasses of whisky. She offered one to Razer and grinned. He took a huge sip and swallowed it fast. Bleez drank it all._

 _"So how are you and your assassin?" She suddenly asked._

 _"Do you really want to know?"_

 _"Not in the slightest."_

 _Razer ran a hand through his hair and finished his drink. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt lighheaded. Bleez grinned and put her hands on his chest. He opened his eyes and placed his hands on her rear. They moved a little until she was pressed between him and a wall. His mouth landed overtop of hers, kissing her wildly. Her hands desperatelly tried to unbutton his shirt and he let out an amused huff against her mouth. She finally got the last button open as he kissed and nibbled along her jawline. They walked again and enter_ _ed into a room. Landing on the bed, they frantically undressed each other._

 _After almost an hour in which he slept uninterrupted, Razer lazily opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He looked around him and his gaze lingered on the sleeping Bleez next to him. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her naked form. Looking down at himself, he observed he was nude as well. He bit his lower lip and his expression darkened. He got up from near the one with whom he'd bedded and he went straight into the bathroom. He got dressed quickly without saying a word or trying to wake Bleez._

* * *

There were tears floating down Aya's cheeks as the video ended. She let out a pained scream and brought her hands to her mouth. She'd just watched Razer bedding with a woman. After a few sobs, she made everything seem as it had been, took her laptop and went in their beroom. The days were clear. She knew when that had happened. The first part of the video had happened in that first day, the second part had been a few days after she had received her mission and the third part had happened before Razer had brought her the photo with her and her biological parents.

With a frustrated and pained growl, Aya put some of her clothes in a valise. She took everything she had brought to Razer's place. She went to her car and started in whirwind, reaching her house - her home - in a few minutes. On her way, her vision was blury due to her tears but she refused to stop. She had millions of thoughts - of what ifs -. What is she had a car accident? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she arrived unharmed. While going inside, she wrote a message to Razer.

'You are a real Casanova, aren't you? Don't bother to search me in the house, I am not there. I don't ever want to see you again. Forget we met. And don't worry, I now know your little 'secret', lover-boy.

~Aya~'

To: Razer.

She sent it without hesitation and went straight to her old room. She would never forgive him.

* * *

 _Sorry for its shortness but I wanted to make everything clear for both you and Aya. I hope you like it._

 _So? Opinions? Advices? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	12. Assassin: part six

_The mystery was solved, you know Razer's secret. What will happen next? Find out here and now._

 _Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

'You are a real Casanova, aren't you? Don't bother to search me in the house, I am not there. I don't ever want to see you again. Forget we met. And don't worry, I now know your little 'secret', lover-boy.

~Aya~'

From: Aya.

Her words rippled through him and broke his heart. Still he knew that his heart couldn't be as broken as hers. He growled and caught Bleez by her neck, slamming her against a wall.

"You said she won't find out!" He growled in a threatening tone.

"Who... what..."

"Don't pretend you don't know, bitch! You sent her the video."

"I didn't..." She managed as his hands gripped tighter and tighter. "Let... me... go..."

He growled in fury and did as he was told. "Then our deal is over."

"I didn't send that to her!"

"I don't care! SHE FOUND OUT! You promised she wouldn't!"

"But..."

"No 'but', Bleez!"

"We had a deal."

"TO HELL WITH THIS, BITCH!" He shouted. The walls were practically vibrating from his shouts. "This is over, Bleez!"

"Razer, I..."

"Go to hell and leave me fucking alone!" He shouted and left. A growling sound filled his throat as he walked to his car. He was wearing a checkered shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He went to his house and found his laptop on the coffee table. It was in stand by. He opened it and found his mails. "Fuck!" He heard himself saying. He ran a hand through his hair and went in their bedroom. He looked in the closet and found only his clothes. In the bathroom, Aya's cosmetics were gone. He let out a frustrated growl. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He growled and punched a wall. He went into the kitchen and poured a glass of wisky. He took a small sip and then threw the glass into a nearby wall.

* * *

Hot tears of betrayal and sadness were floating on Aya's cheeks. She had been crying for more than a hour. She was in her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She felt betrayed and used. Her sobs subsided and she got up from the bed. She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She grimaced at her own reflection. Her hair was tousled, her eyes were perfectly red-rimmed and there were streaks of tears on her face.

"You look like hell." She told to herself. "But I suppose I deserve this for trusting him. He used me. He made me love him." And when she thought she didn't have tears, a few more fell down on her cheeks. "And he betrayed me. The only person in this world that I considered as mine." She started sobbing again. Her body was shaking as her broken heart tried to put itself back. She sniffed and went back in her room. She took her phone and saw a lot of calls and messages from Razer.

'Aya, I know that you probably don't want to see me now but, please, at least listent to what I have to say to you.'

From: Razer.

'Please, answer me. I have to explain myself to you.'

From: Razer.

'There is no excure for what I have done and I know that, but I can explain. Answer me or call me back, please.'

From: Razer.

'Aya, please, answer to me!'

From: Razer.

She bit down on her lower lip and for a second she really considered to call him. A split second actually before her mind punished her for thinking that by replaying the images with Razer and Bleez.

She sniffed again and saw that Hal was calling her. She wiped her tears away and answered.

"Yes, Hal?"

" _Aya, what is going on between you and Razer? He called both me and Carol to find out where you are._ "

"I don't want to see him again. That bastard took advantage of me and I was stupid enough to believe his words. But what was between us - if there was something - it is over. I broke up with him."

" _Aya... what happened?_ "

"I don't feel ready to talk about this aspect. I will tell you when I feel myself able. Please, accept my decision."

" _Aya..._ " He sighed. " _Alright. But you'll have to confront him sooner or later._ "

"I know. Bye, Hal." She said and hung up.

* * *

"Shit!" Razer growled and ran a hand throug his hair. He got in his car and drove straight to Aya's house. He sighed and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, the door opened and Aya came in front of him. Her eyes were red and there were tears down her cheeks. Her hair was tousled.

"Aya..." He sighed. She gritted her teeth and slapped him hard.

"You have the nerve of coming here after everything you have done to me? Wonderful, Razer, wonderful!" She said sarcastically.

"Aya, please, you have to listen to me."

"I am not that stupid girl you met and fooled. I won't believe your lies any longer."

"Aya..."

"Have you ever been honest? Have you ever meant your words? Have you ever cared about me?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes, of course I have. Aya, look..."

"SHUT UP!" She growled. "Just shut up! I don't want to see you again!"

"Aya..."

"Have you EVER LOVED me? Have you?"

"Yes! Aya, I DO love you!"

"You don't! If you have, you wouldn't have done that with that... that..."

"That bitch drugged me, Aya. She put something in my drink."

"Yeah, sure." She puffed. "Go away!"

"What?!"

"Leave me alone! Forget me as you did with your faceless girls! Forget we met. Forget what was between us!"

"Aya, I cannot."

"What the hell, Razer? Go away and leave me fucking alone!" She growled. He sighed. He'd never heard her cursing before.

"If this is what you want." He sighed.

"Yes! Just go fucking away!" She said and clenched her fists.

Razer look in her eyes and saw rage and disappointment. "I love you, Aya."

"Well, I HATE YOU WITH EVERY BIT OF MY SOUL! What the hell is so hard to understand? You cheated on me and now you want me to forgive you? Go back to your place, play with your new girl but leave me away!"

He narrowed his eyes. There was no hate in Aya's eyes. "Fine!" He snapped. "Let me ask you a question. Where is the one who told me that no matter what, she would trust and love me? Where did she go?"

"You son of a bitch! I didn't know this was what you were referring at! Go to hell and leave me fucking alone!" She growled.

Razer sighed. He had a strange deja-vu sensation. "Fine." He growled and got back to his car. Aya slammed the door shut with all the strenght she could muster and went straight to her room.

"Fuck!" Razer growled and started in whirlwind.

(Next day)

"Aya..." Iolande sighed. She was wearing a green dress and black shoes. Her hair was caught in her usual ponytail. Her makeup was simple: light green eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipstick.

A few sobs were heard from her pained friend. Aya was wearing a black tank top, white shorts and white sneakers. Her hair was caught in a messy bun. She didn't use makeup. She was in her bed with her head buried in her pillow. "I can't believe he did that to me! I gave him everything! Everything! I let him be my first in every single way and he cheated on me. He betrayed me! And... and the worst part is the fact that I can bring myself to hate him. Everything I feel for him is love. Nothing more, nothing less. Despite everything... I still love him."

Iolande gently caressed Aya's back in a soothing gesture. "Maybe he loves you too. What if that girl really put a drug in his drink?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. But I cannot forgive me. He lied to me!"

(One week later)

A sigh. "Fuck!" Razer growled. Everything from his house reminded him about Aya. Her scent was still present, invading his nostrils. The memory of her betrayed and hurt expression was still fresh in his mind and he wanted nothing more than to go to her, kiss her and beg her to forgive him. He went into the kitchen. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. He took out a bottle of wisky and drank a little without bothering to take a glass. Another sigh and tears started floating down his cheeks. He needed to see her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and took another sip from his drink.

* * *

"I cannot stand to see how you're destroying yourself." Said Iolande. She was wearing a black tank top, a green skirt and black shoes. Her hair was in her usual ponytail and she used a delicate makeup: green eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipstick.

Aya looked up at her. She was dressed in a light green tank top, black shorts and black sneakers. "What... what do you mean?" She asked and hiccuped.

"You've been inside for more that a week, Aya."

"Both my physical and psyhical state are well, Iolande, if this is what you are trying to say."

"I can see that. But no. Look at you. If he loves you, he will come to you in his knees, begging you to forgive him."

"You are not helping me, Iolande."

"I have a better idea. Come to the gym. My brother will be happy to see you."

"I don't know if..."

Iolande didn't wait for her friend's answer as she grabbed Aya's hand and dragged her to her car. They reached the gym in a few minutes. Aya got changed in a black tank top with a white heart on it, black training pants and black sneakers. She caught her hair in a messy bun. Iolande was waiting for her. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, gray training pants and white sneakers.

"Perfect." She said. Aya sighed and went into a room with a punching bag. She grinned and took an ofensive position. Taking a deep breath, she started punching the bag with her bared hands. After a few minutes, she let out a frustrated growl and a shed a tear.

(Two weeks later)

Going to the gym and punching the punching bag became a normal thing for Aya. She did that every day, releasing her frustration and pain. This is what she was doing. She was wearing a light green sleevless tank top, white training pants and white sneakers. Her hair was caught in a messy bun and she used a delicate makeup: gray eye shadow and pink lipgloss.

After feeling a sharp pain through her, Aya looked at her hands. Her knuckles were bruised from every single punch. She growled in frustration and started hiting the punching bag again. She heard a chuckle but chosed to ignore it. Until:

"Well, well, well. Frustrated, aren't we?"

She turned around, rage clear on her face. "You bastard! May I ask you to why you found it necessary to come here and bother me? Don't you have something to do with your whore?"

Razer snorted in amusement. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, black training pants and black sneakers."My kitten has sharp claws and knows how to use them, doesn't she?" He asked amused. "And by the way, me and the 'whore' have nothing to do. She is in jail."

"Why did you find it necessary to tell me? I really don't care."

"You asked me, I answered you. Simple and logic." He shrugged as Aya clenched her fists. "You know, hurting yourself won't help you."

"Physical pain is a much better than emotional pain. But I suppose you don't know that since you feel no emotion. You are dead inside, it seems."

Razer chuckled and dramatically brought his hands to his heart. "Your words came straight here." He said. "You killed me."

"Then what are you waiting for? Die!"

He chuckled again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nah. I don't want to cause you pain."

"I cannot belive you have the nerve of coming here and saying those words to me. What kind of person are you?"

He sighed and approached her. "Aya, just listen to what I have to say to you. Please." He begged her. He tried to place his hands on her shoulders but she growled.

"Don't. Touch. Me!"

"Aya... please."

"Just... leave me alone, will you?"

He clenched his fists growled. "Damn it, Aya! How can you give me the cold shoulder after everything that happened between us?"

"How can you ask this? You broke my heart, Razer!"

"You broke up with me!"

"You slept with that... that... whore!"

"It was just meaningless sex. I don't even remember what happened."

"Well, from all the groans and moans you gave her, I am sure you enjoyed it."

"Aya..." He sighed as a frown made its way to her brow. He put his hands on her shoulders and slammed her back against a wall. He kissed her hard and she gasped. He took advantage of the situation and slip his tongue in her mouth. As much as she didn't want, she kissed back and placed her hands on his chest, clutching his t-shirt hard. His tongue was driving all the air out of her lungs as he thoroughly enjoyed her. Her hands went to his hair, ruffling it as she always liked to do. He slip his hands under her tank top, letting his fingers tickle her skin. He grinned against her mouth and tilted his head to left for a better angle. He knew she couldn't resist too much. She moaned as he moved his lips from her mouth to her throat. He took a deep breath, catching her mint scent again. His teeth caught her skin in tiny nibbles as she arched her throat, eyes closed, mouth agape. She gasped as he pulled back from her. She opened her eyes and blinked. He grinned and winked at her.

"I knew it. You can't resist me." He chuckled and she frowned at his words.

"You son of a bitch! You did that on purpose!"

"Aya, wait! I didn't mean it to sound that way."

"Well, guess what? It did sound." She growled.

"Look, Aya..."

She brought her hands back to his chest and hit hard. "Leave me fucking alone!"

"I see what you are trying to do." He chuckled as she managed to slam him against the same wall. "Go ahead. Hit me."

"What?"

"This is what you want, isn't it? What are you waiting for? Hit and punch me. I won't stop you."

A wicked grin put itself across her face. "You don't have to say it again." She said and delivered a punch to his face. She left a bloody lip behind that. She punched him again and again. There were a few bruises on his face. She was breathing hard by now.

"How are you feeling, Aya?" He asked softly. The way he said her name sent a pleasant jolt through her body. She narrowed her eyes and her right knee made contact with his stomach. He let out a pained huff and coughed.

"To hell with you, you bastard!" She shouted.

"You'lucky you're a girl and I would never hit you."

"You're lucky I didn't permanently destroy your sexiness. You still need it for Bleez."

"Sassy. I like this. When exactly did you change?"

"When I found out that you've cheated on me. Now get the hell out of here!" She shouted.

"Aya, you still have to listen to me."

"Flash news: I don't care about your pathetic excuses. Nothing could ever change my decision. Get out of here and leave me live my life!"

He sighed. "When you feel the need to... know... just call me, okay?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!" She shouted. Razer sighed, nodded and did as he'd been told. Aya let out a sigh of both frustration, relief and confusion, and returned to her punching bag.

* * *

"I don't know what my feelings are." Aya whimpered. She'd returned from the gym and asked Iolande to come to her. She was wearing a white tank top, black shorts and white sneakers. Her hair was caught in a ponytail. Her makup was the same from this morning.

"Do you still love him?" Iolande asked her. She was wearing a white, knee-lenght dress, a black belt around her middle and white shoes. Her hair was loosen and she was delicately makeup: black mascara and red lipstick. The girls were in Aya's room, talking.

"I don't know." The broken-hearted girl answered. "I think so. But every time I think about him, I remember that video with him and Bleez. He tried so hard to talk to him. This morning he even kissed me."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I let him do it. Not just that! I kissed back. I was... entraced. I... I was ready to... to... to even let him undress me."

"What made you stop?"

"His own stupidity. He said something I didn't like and he... even invited me to hit him. And I accepted."

"Oh, poor boy."

Aya laughed. "Yeah. He has some nice bruises on his face, a bloody lip and a bruise that looks like my knee on his stomach."

"How were you feeling after you beat him up?"

"Bad. I didn't want to hurt him." She said and hugged her knees. "Do you want something to eat or a coffee or... juice or..."

"Juice."

"Alright. Wait for me here. I will be right back. And excure my manners, I probably am a terrible friend."

"It's okay. It's your first break up."

Aya nodded and went into the kitchen. She poured two glasses of juice and was ready to go back to her room, when something got her attention. She blinked and put the glasses on the table. She walked to the sink where she saw a knife. She bit down on her lower lip as thousands of possible scenarios spinned through her head. With shaking hands, she took the knife. A strange desire took hold of her. It is not the first time when her thoughts brought her to this, but it was for the first time when they had such intensity. She had felt that before, on her way to her house after she had left Razer, but she made to action. She felt adrenaline coursing through her body. She brought the sharp edge of the knife to her left wrist, ready to make a cut. She lightly touched her skin with the edge of the knife. She felt a shiver running down on her spine. A little more pressure applied, and the knife would make a cut. More and more pressure until she would cut her veins. Still, she hesited. She thought about Iolande. She would find her laying on the floor, lifeless. And her adoptive parents. They would be pained. And Razer. Razer! He was going to forget her. He wouldn't care if she died. She was ready to make a cut when:

"Aya, what the hell are you doing?"

Aya dropped the knife that fell on the floor. She turned around to face her best friend. "I... I don't know. I... I felt like..." She managed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Aya..." Iolande sighed. She approached her friend and grabbed her by her shoulders, giving her an embrace. "You were ready to kill yourself. Why? Because of a man?"

"I..." Aya trailed off, pulling back from Iolande. "Yes! Why should I live such a life?! My lover cheated on me, betrayed me and broke my heart! Shit! I don't even know why I waited so long."

"Aya, you're not yourself."

"Oh, really? It's been three weeks in which I have been depressed. Three weeks! I am being sad and depressed and..."

"Aya, stop. This is for the first one when..."

"Not exactly. I once had the same thought, when I left Razer. On my way here, I was thinking whay would happen if I had an accident. But today... It was really for the first time when I was ready to make that action."

"Oh, Aya." Iolande sighed. "I... I didn't know."

"No one knows. I... I was too scared to say this to someone."

"But why would you think about that just because I broke up with a guy?"

"You mean after the one who you love with all your heart cheated on you and you saw a video with this?" Aya asked sarcasically.

"Aya, as he said, it has been only meaningless sex."

Aya blinked. "Wait, what? How... how could you possibly know that?"

"Well... um... y-you said it." Iolande stumbled over her own words.

"Iolande!"

"He... he talked to me yesterday. He explained me all the situation. And he asked me where he could find you. I didn't resist and I... told him where you would be."

"What?! Iolande! Wonderful! Just wonderful! My best friend is supposed to help me not my former lover!"

"Aya..." Iolande sighed.

"You are supposed to be my best friend, Iolande!"

"And you are supposed to be the most intelligent girl from this city! How can you possibly think about taking your own life?!"

"How can you possibly think about giving Razer informations about my locations?!"

"He seemed honest."

"He isn't."

"I think that you believe that he doesn't remember anything. You really do. And looking in your eyes makes me think so. You don't want him to touch other woman like that. In the ways he touched you."

"Iolande!"

"No! Aya, this little game of yours is stupid! You love him and he loves you but both of you are lamenting instead of reacting! Stop this! Get back to him!"

"I CAN'T! You are right, I don't want him to touch someone else as he does with me and I am really mad at what I saw but this doesn't mean that I should be the one begging for forgiveness. If he wants me he has to fight to get me back! I don't EVER want you to tell him about my whereabouts! Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear. But I also don't want you to do that again." Iolande said, pointing towards the knife.

"Compromise accepted." Aya giggled. "Don't worry."

* * *

(Three months later)

Razer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Three weeks. This is the exactly time when he'd last seen Aya. Since she was back at the Academy, it was harder for him to talk to her. Iolande hadn't given him too many details about where Aya had been but they kept in touch and actually became friends. She was the one who assured him about Aya's status in relationship - single -. He poured another glass of drink and took a small sip. He usually didn't drink. But he had started one month ago when Aya had litterally shut the door closed in his nose. He took another sip from his wiskey and wrinkled his nose. Three weeks agi when he had seen Aya, she was with Iolande. Both of them were at the Mall. Aya had stared at him for a few seconds before going back to her job.

He was wearing a checkered shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He drank all his drink from the glass quickly.

"You know, you should stop drinking if you want Aya back. She doesn't like a man how drinks so much." He heard a feminine voice.

"Calm. It's not like I am drunk or something. It just helps me go. And don't worry, Iolande. A bottle resists two or three days."

Iolande rolled her eyes. She was wearing a green dress, a black jaket over it and black shoes. Her hair was caught in a bun and she was delicatly makeup: violet eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipstick. "Hey, just stop, will ya? It will destroy you."

"I am sober enough to know what I am doing, Iolande. And by the way, how is Aya?"

"She misses you greatly. But she tries to get over her heartbreak."

"She has a heartbreak? She is the one who broke up with me through a message and left me."

"After she watched a video in wich you were having sex with Bleez. I think you are even."

"It meant nothing. I don't even remembe it."

"Whatever. Do you know she tried about suicide?"

"What?! N-no."

"I stopped her in time. She doesn't think about this. Anyway, why are you being so stubborn? Get over your vanity and call her!"

"I tried. She doesn't answer. She probably doesn't even want to see me. Last time we met, she looked at me for roughly 5 seconds before turning her head away."

"I know. I was there. But she wants you back."

"Really?" He asked and his eyes lit up.

"Yeah. She said it. She wants you to fight for her."

He jumped over the couch and landed in front of Iolande. She blinked and made a step back. "Really?"

She sighed. "Yes. Go to her, tiger! Tell her how you feel about her. You love her, she loves you. The perfect match. Get back together."

Razer gave her a hug and ran outside. "Thank you!" He shouted. Iolande shook her head amused and went to her own car.

"You owe me a big one, Razer." She laughed as got into his car. "But you shouldn't drive after you drank. I can take you to Aya."

"I am fine. I am capable." He mumbled and started in whirwind.

* * *

Aya sighed and turned off her laptop. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink heart on it, white shorts and white sneakers. Her hair was loosen. She used a delicate makeup: green eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipgloss. Her phone started ringing and she answered.

"Yes?"

"A-Aya..." She heard Iolande sobbing. "I... I-I am s-so sorry. He... he... is... in the hospital."

"Who?"

"Ra-Razer. He... he had a car accident. I-I..."

"What?! I will come soon."

"Do... do you want me to come to take you?"

"No. It will be quickly if I drive." Aya said as tears started floating down her cheeks. She ran to her car and started in whirlwind to the hospital. She reached her destination in a few minutes. She ran to fast to the thirs floor using the stairs because the elevator wasn't working. She saw Iolande on the hallway, guilt obvious on her face.

"Iolande!" She exclaimed and took a deep breath to steady her breath. "H-how?"

There were streaks of tears on Iolande's cheeks. "We... talked and I adviced him to go and talk to you but he drank a little and... then another car came in front of him. He tried to avoid to hurt somebody so he drove straight into a tree." Iolande blurted out. "I am so sorry, Aya. It is only my fault."

"Where were you?"

"At his place. We... we became friends."

"Alright, I got it." Aya said as more tears found their way out. "How... how is he?"

A doctor got out from the saloon Razer was in.

"How is he?" Aya repeated her question to the doctor.

"Are you related to him?"

"We are not blood related. But... we have a romantic link."

The doctor blinked. He nodded. "He is in a comatose. If he gets over this night, he will be alright. In this case, he should wake up tomorrow. Otherwise..."

"Don't tell that! He will survive!" She said.

"I found his wallet. Razer Wilson."

"Yes."

"Your name, miss?"

"Aya. Aya Jordan. And yours?"

He chuckled. "Ganthet. Do you have your ID?"

"I... forgot to take it." She groaned.

Ganthet's turqouise eyes filled with amusement. "It's alright. But make sure to have it next time."

"May I see him?"

"Yes, but not now. I will tell you when." He assured her and left.

"A romantic link?"

"It means that... we are in a relationship."

"I know what it means. But I thought..."

"He wouldn't have let me to see him if I have told him we aren't even friends." Aya answered and sniffed.

"I can bring you your ID. I suppose you won't go, right?"

Aya nodded and sat on a chair. "I cannot leave. The reserve key is..."

"I know. I will get back as soon as I can." Iolande said and left. "Come in good terms with him, will ya?"

Aya shook her head as more tears appeared in her eyes.

(Later)

"You can go in there." Ganthet announced Aya.

"Thank you." She said and got in. Razer was laying on a bed, almost lifeless. He was breathing with the help of the machines. His heart rate was low. She whimpered and took a chair. She sat in his left and a river of tears found their wait out. She grabbed his left hand and brought it to her lips. She started sobbing. Her whole body was shaking.

"Razer..." Aya whimpered helplessy. "Please... come back to me. I... I can't live without you. I... I love you!" She gently pressed her lips on his hand and closed her eyes.

* * *

A doctor entered into the room. Her silvery-blonde hair was caught is a ponytail and her turquoise eyes shone with wisdom. She smiled at the scene before her: Razer looking at a sleeping Aya who was holding his hand. The doctor smiled and cleared her throat. Razer blinked at, reluctantly, moved his gaze from Aya to the doctor.

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

"Razer Wilson?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Sayd. Your doctor can't come right now so he sent me."

"Wh-what happened? I am feeling lightheaded."

"You've had a car accident. There was alcohol in your blood. Did you drink?"

"Ye-yeah. A little."

"It was more than a little." She said.

"Whatever. What time is?"

"4:58 p.m. ." She answered.

Razer smiled and looked back at Aya. His pulse started racing out of control as he saw her face. His angel's face. Sayd came to him and took his right hand. There was a big scratch on his forearm, the same on his chest, and a scar on his forehead. She cleaned his wounds and bandaged them again.

"You're lucky to have her, you know this?"

"Yes, I am aware." He sighed and lighlty squeezed Aya's hand.

"She stood here since Ganthet told her she may come in. Her parents and friend tried to reason with her but she stubbornly said she would stay. Look at her face. There are dry tears. She cried almost all night and refused to sleep. She barely stopped crying in the morning when your status became better. She refused to leave you."

Razer sighed again as tears threatened to fall.

"I had to give her a sedative to make her fall asleep. She wanted stubbornly to be awake when you were going to wake up, regardless her state of tireness."

"When did that happen?"

"Four hours ago, I think."

"And she... just accepted the sedative?" He asked, already feeling better.

"She didn't know. I put it in a glass of water. She's never left your side."

Aya shifted a little and whimpered. Razer squeezed her hand again. "Please, don't wake her up yet."

"I won't. It was hard for her to fall asleep. It took her almost half an hour."

Razer chuckled but a sharp pain through his whole body made him stop. "This is how Aya is. She is a very active person."

"I see. Are you two engaged?" Sayd asked, pointing at Aya's hand where her ring stood up visibly. His eyes widen slightly but he tried not to let his surprise to be seen.

"Yes."

"It seems that you found someone that loves you greatly. Why did you drink and then get into your car, by the way?"

"We um... had an argue. She left and I drank a little. Her best friend adviced me to go after her and I got into my car without caring that..."

"I see."

"I just wanted to apologize."

Aya made a small noise and her eyes started opening.

"You have the chance. I have to go." Sayd told him and left.

Razer watched how Aya lifted her head and looked around her, bewildered. She saw Razer and her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her.

"Razer..." She gasped.

He brought her right hand up and gently pressed his lips on it. "Aya?"

"I..."

"You care."

She withdrew her hand violently, almost hiting him. "I came just because Iolande called me." She lied.

"You came because you care, Aya. Sayd told me about how you behaved. And I can see the streaks of tears on your face. And not to mention that you still wear the engagement ring."

She sat up abruptly and went to the window, opening it. "Maybe I do care.. But..."

"I am sorry." He said, cutting her off

Her eyes were gazing far away in distance. "For what?"

"Everything. Do you forgive me?"

"Do you speak truthfully?"

"Yes."

"I forgive you."

He smiled even though she couldn't see him. "You came back for me." He whispered.

"Always." She said and turned around. There was a small smile across her face.

"I still love you." He confessed.

"I know."

"And you?"

She sat back in her chair and sighed. "This is something I am not sure yet."

"How so?"

"Rest. We will talk later."

"For how long I've been in coma?"

"For about... 24 hours."

"I've had enough rest." He said and grinned.

"And I have to go. I will come back soon, I promise." She said and sat up. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and went straight to her house. In half an hour, she was back. She was wearing a white tank top, white shorts and white sneakers. Her hair was caught in a ponytail and she was makeup with green eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipstick. She also had a black bag.

"You had enough time to put makeup on?" He asked bewildered.

"Affirmative. And I thought about your question. I love you too."

He smiled from ear to ear and tried to sit up, forgetting about his wounds. "Ouch." He groaned as a jolt of pain coursed through his body. She rushed to his side and helped him.

"Don't force yourself. You are hurt." She spoke softly. He shifted a little as she caressed his right cheek. "I am willing to listen. Tell me what really transpired." She said firmly. He nodded. She sat in the medical bed, trying not to make him feel uncomfortable.

After Razer explained everything to her and Aya listened patiently, she bit her lower lip.

"I apologize for the way I have treated you, Razer." She said and sighed. "I shouldn't have reac-..."

"Aya, stop!" He cut her off. "The way you reacted was just fine for someone whose trust and heart have been broken."

"I didn't knoew everything. I was stubborn and refused to listen because of my vanity."

He sighed. "It's impossible to win a fight with you, isn't it?" He asked and chuckled. Aya giggled and gently caressed his right cheek. "I want so freaking much to kiss you right now." He confessed. A sparkle of mischeif appeared in Aya's eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked and leaned down. "An invitation?"

"I feel like I don't deserve it."

"Let me decide this." She spoke softly, her lips barely brushing his, teasing him. She kissed him sweet a d playful, but hungry and demanding. His hands rested on her waist while she olaced hers on his shoulders. He gently pulled her closer and the kiss became wilder. She pressed herself on top of him, both of them forgetting about his injuries. He whimpered against her mouth and she broke the kiss and pulled back.

"I apologize." She said. "I forgot about your injuries."

He chuckled. "It's okay. I also got carried away. Do you want to stay?" He asked and pated the empty space next to him.

"If it doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't." He assured her and made some more room for her. She smiled softly and made herself comfortable in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and placed her left hand on his stomach. Her right hand was sandwiched between them as she cuddled in his embrace.

* * *

After one week in which Aya went to the Academy and then to the hospital, Razer could finally return home. Fortunately, the happy day happened to be a Saturday so she didn't have too much to do. She waited patently until he was ready. She was wearing a white dress with a green jaket over it, and white shoes. Her hair was caught in a bun and she used a delicate makeup: light blue eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipstick.

"Ready." Razer said as he got out. He was wearing a blue checkered shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. He took Aya's hand in his own and they went outside to her car.

"No driving license for six months, huh?" She teased. "And not to mention you overly damaged car."

They got into her car. "It seems that for the next six months you will have to be my driver."

"I accept only cash." She giggled.

"I won't pay you." He shrugged.

"Then out of my car!"

He sighed. "I'll take a taxi."

She shook her head and started in whirwind. They reached his house in a few minutes.

"It's so good to be back!" Razer muttered as he entered into his house. Aya closed the door and let out a sigh. He turned around and gave her a hug. He had observed the bags from under her eyes. "You are tired."

"I am fine."

"Aya, don't ignore your healt because of me. When was the last time when you had a good sleep?"

"Weeks ago. But I am not..."

He cut her off with a kiss. "In the bedroom! Now!" He growled softly.

No matter how much she wanted to reconnect with him in that way, she couldn't deny her fatigue. She bit down on her lower lip as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. She remembered how many nights she had woke up, full of desire. Razer gently placed her on the bed and protectivly kissed her forehead. She was expecting him to try to undress her so she prepared herself to turn him down using his 'wounds excuse'. But what he said next managed to surprise her.

"Get some sleep, Aya. You barely had time to sleep this week and I highly doubt that 2 or 3 hours per night in a hospital were enough."

"It is the same amount of time that I slept when we were together."

He chuckled and brushed their noses. "You barely had time for yourself with the Academy and me in the hospital. If you continue like this, you will have some seriously healt problems. Sleep for now."

"And you?"

"I will see what I can do with my car."

"But you should rest."

"One week in a hospital bed where I could barely get out without being called back is enough rest for me. You need this bed more than I do. Sleep well, beloved." He said and kissed her forehead again.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She was content with only that, for now.

She didn't know when she fell asleep or when Razer returned but she knew that she'd missed him a lot. She lazily opened her eyes and stretched. She saw Razer at the desk, focused on his laptop. He didn't seem to motice her. She smiled and decided to scare him but a loud groowl made her change her mind. She put her hands on her stomach and blushed as Razer turned his chair around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're hungry." He stated. She nodded and looked at the electronic clock. It read 5 p.m. .

"How much did I sleep?" She asked, surprising herself and him with her almost hoarse voice. She cleared her throat as he turned off his laptop.

"A few good hours. You deserved that sleep.

"What were you doing?"

He smiled softly. "Watching a movie. I got bored but I didn't feel the need to sleep."

"The bed is big enough for two people." She joked.

"I didn't want to wake you up." He explained. "You were sleeping like an angel."

"You are exagerating." She said while blushing.

"I am not." He assured her and gave her a lovingly kiss on her forehead. "Are we going to eat something? I am starving!" He said.

* * *

"I should go now." Aya said after dinner. She still didn't feel welcomed in his house. After all, she had left him and broken up with him through a message.

"Don't go." Razer mumbled. "Stay here tonight." He said. _And all the following nights,_ he added in his mind.

"I wouldn't like to bother you." She argued.

"You won't. It's not for the first time when we would share a bed." _And I hope it won't be for the last time._ "And if you don't want to stay in my bedroom, you can choose any other."

She smiled softly at him, trying to find another argument of why she shouldn't. "I don't have clothes here. I don't have anything appropiate for night."

He sighed. "Stubborn as ever, aren't we? You can wear one of my shirts or t-shirts or whatever you want, you can even sleep naked, but for God's sake, stay here!" He said determitadly.

She shook her head, amused. "Alright, you won. But frankly, I prefere a t-shirt."

He grinned and grabbed her hand, taking her to his bedroom. He opened the closet and found a black t-shirt with a skull on it.

"Nothing black." Aya said decisively. "Nor red. Maybe blue. Or white. Or..." She was cut off by a dark nlue checkered shirt flying in her direction.

"Happy?" He asked sarcastically and started unbuttoning his shirt. By the time he put on a pair of night trousers, Aya was still looking at the shirt in her hands.

"For God's sake, Aya, get changed!" He ordered.

"You could have changed into the bathroom." She spoke up, feeling incredible shy. She got up, ready to go into the bathroom, but he stopped her.

"Really, Aya? Get changed here. It's not for the first time when I would see you."

She blushed violently and turned her head around. She didn't want to admit it but she wanted him and she was afraid of what could happen if she rushed the things.

"If you are too shy, then you can go in other bedroom. I won't look."

"I... will remain here." She said, her voice shaking.

"Are you sure?" He asked dreadful. He didn't want to rush the things, afraid that he may loose her again.

"Y-yes." She said andstarted undressing. Razer climbed in the bed and watched how she got changed. He bit his lower lip hard, trying to stiffle the impulse of dragging her over him. She left the shirt unbuttoned and climed in the bed, next to him. He slid one arm under her neck and she rested her head on his chest. "Good night, Razer."

"Good night, Aya." He said and closed his eyes.

It was almost mid-night when Aya woke up. She gasped and sat up, trying not to wake Razer up. She was panting, small beads of sweat present on her forehead. She felt a throbbing between her legs and she knew well what that meant. There was lust sparkling in her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and she noticed how close they were and still so far away. Razer was sleeping on his back, his right hand was on her left him, his other arm pillowed beneath his head. He looked serene and relaxed. Aya bit her lower lip as the impulse to touch him became stronger with every passing second. She reached her right hand and lightly touched his face. There was no response. She caressed his cheeks and wandered with her touch downward. She took her time lightly running her fingertips over his neck, letting them travel down, to his broad chest. She pressed her palm flat where his heart was, as if to make sure if it still beat. She let out a breath of relief when she felt the pace of his beating heart. Her fingers wandered to his abdomen, her eyes locked on his muscles. She smiled softly and her fingers started dancing on his abdomen. Afraid that she might wake him up, she whispered softly.

"Razer?" She gave him a few seconds. There was no answer. "I... I want you, Razer." She continued in another whisper and ran her fingertips over his six-pack.

Suddenly, her blood ran chill as he grabbed her right wrist with his left hand. He brought her hand to his mouth and gently pressed a his lips on it. He was looking sleepy at her, his eyes half-closed.

"You do?" He asked. Seeing her confused expression, he chuckled. "I am a lightsleeper, Aya."

She blushed violently. "A detail that I seem to have forgotten as I didn't expect you to hear my... vocalized thoughts." She confessed.

"And yet you spoke." He said amused.

"I... felt the need to tell you. Even if you were asleep."

He sighed and sat up. She leaned up and their lips touched, sending small edgies of pleasure and longing coursing through her. Before she knew it, she found herself beneath Razer, with the shirt off of her. They undressed each other, not caring about the outside world. Razer caught her lower lips between his teeth and she gasped. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You are hesitating." He said.

"I am afraid."

"Of me?" He asked regretfully.

"Of what happened. Of love. Of my own feelings. Of... of us."

"How so?"

"I have missed you greatly over these past months. But against my wishes, I couldn't stop myself thinking about you. I wanted you. With your good and bad deeds. I still want you. All of you. And... the intensity of my emotions is so great, so strong... so powerful, that I am afraid." She explained as well as she could.

"I know the feeling." He said and rubbed his nose against hers. "If you don't want to do this... if you want to stop now, we will stop." He promised and meant every word.

"N-no. Continue." She said in a determined and yet doubtful voice.

* * *

The morning found the two lovers caressing each other. Aya was draped across his chest and his hands were on her waist. The stood awake the whole night, reaquitating with each other's bodies. Despite being away for almost four months, they'd discovered that they still knew what they liked. They remembered what made the other sigh or moan.

"So..." Started Aya and nuzzled his neck with her nose and lips.

"So..." He repeated.

"Are we..." She said.

"... a couple..." He continued.

"... again?" They finished at the same time. They burst on laughing.

"Do you think..." Razer started. "That I got drunk, had a car accident, stood in the hospital for a week and made love to you the whole night just to let you go?"

"Do you think that I suffered, became depressed, got tired trying to make time for both you and my studies and stayed awake the whole night making love to you just to leave you again?"

"Point taken." They both said and laughed again.

"How are your wounds?" She suddenly asked.

"A lot better. I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too." She said as he placed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head.

"So I take it..." He started cheeky. "that you found this night being very relaxing and satisfying, yes?"

She giggled. "Yes."

"And that you are going to come back here?"

"I am here."

"To move together again." He corrected himself.

"Mmm... maybe."

"And to get married with me?"

"Not today, Razer."

"But tomorrow?" He asked hopeful.

"Tomorrow... Tomorrow yes."

"Really?" He asked and his eyes lit up.

She giggled. "No."

"Stop toying with my feelings, young lady!"

She shook her head, amused.

"But you will move with me, yes?"

"Yes." She answered and rested her chin on his chest. "But now... we have more important things to do."

"Like what?" He demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Like... making up for the lost time?" She questioned in a sweet manner. She winked at him and for the look on her face he could tell what her intentions were.

"I like it how it sounds." He said and rolled them over, so he was on top now.

Aya laughed. "Sure you do."

"Marry me?" He blurted out the first thing that came in his mind.

"I... I accepted once."

"Before our break up. But now I am a changed man. Really. So, Aya, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She answered and kissed him.

* * *

 _I hope you like it. Sorry if it sucks at one point._

 _So? Opinions? Advices? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._

 _Speaking of reviews: we reached 40 reviews. Can we make 50 for this chapter? Let's try. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW._


	13. Mission on Earth

_Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing (excepting my OCs) cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

"Hey, guys, good news!" Chirped Hal while entering into the main bridge but his smile faded seeing that only Aya was there. It's been almost two weeks since they had stopped the Red Lantern Armada and the crew, respective Hal, Razer and Aya, had been sent in a few missions in the Forgotten Zone to help. "Um..." Started Hal, rubbing the back of his neck as Aya turned around to face him. "Aya, where are the others?"

"As you well know, Sergeant Kilowog is in the training area with the newest recruits."

"Aha. And the kid?"

"Red Lantern Razer has been in his quarters since yesterday morning." Answered Aya and the lights in her eyes dimmed a little.

'Are you okay, kiddo? You don't seem too happy."

"It is a slight possibility than what I feel now it is what all the humanoid species refere to as 'sadness'."

"Why?"

"Well, I usually feel this when I..."

"Aya, can we talk?" Asked a new voice. Razer's ocean blue eyes were focused on Aya and his face seemed sad. He had been in his quarters, thinking about a way to say her about his feelings for her.

"Not now, guys. We have a mission."

"What mission?" Asked Razer with a sigh.

"Something about an escaped prisoner that ran to Earth. Aya, the Guardians sent you some datas about it. I wasn't... exactly paying attention to them."

"You never pay attention to them." Said the Red Lantern with sarcasm. "Aya?"

"The Shape-Shifter. He has the power of changing his form in any living being he sees. Only one glance in someone direction is enough." Explained the A.I. with an almost imperceptable frown. Only Razer was able to see it.

"Alright. Now that we know what we will confront..." Started Hal.

"We will go after him." Finished Razer who walked to his seat. Aya's fingers were playing over the console with rapt precision and the ship took flight.

"I always wanted to show you my planet. Considere it a small vacantion."

"I won't. We don't have time for visiting Earth. We have a mission to fulfill." Stated Razer clenching his fists. He wanted to finish their mission as soon as possible so he would be able to talk to Aya.

"Initiating Ultra-warp in 3... 2... 1... Ultra-warp initiated." Announced Aya as the Interceptor entered the Hyperspace mode. "I think that Green Lantern Hal Jordan is right. While it is true that we are not going to a 'holiday destination' but in a mission, we can as well see the planet while searching the escaped prisoner."

"It's two to one, kid. You're in the minority."

Razer sighed in defeat. If Aya hadn't spoken up, he would have put a fight against such a ridiculous idea. "I hate to say this but you are right."

"Can you say it again? I want to record it on my phone."

"No chance, Jordan." Answered the Red Lantern with a frown.

* * *

"We reached our destination." The humanoid announced. She looked at Razer who seemed not to pay attention to anything. "Red Lantern Razer?" She asked softly.

"What?!" He snapped but immediatly regreted his tone.

"We arrived." She simply said but from her expression he could tell that she was pissed off. She got up and went outside as Razer sighed. The two Lanterns males also got up.

"What happened to you?" Hal asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Razer defended himself.

"You are extremly nervous."

"I'm a Red Lantern, Jordan. We are extremly nervous."

Hal sighed as they managed to catch up with Aya. They went outside. "It's good to be home." Hal muttered. "Welcome in Costal City." He said with a grin to his friends.

A few startled people came around them. "Our presence seems to scare the Earthlings." Aya stated.

"Yeah. It's alright, guys. I am Green Lantern and these are my friends! We are coming to investigate a serious problem!" Hal announced the croud. "You can go now."

Razer let out a low growl as he noticed the insistent looks Aya was receiving from a few human teens. "Let's found that prisoner and return to Oa." He mumbled and walked pass his crewmates.

"Red Lantern Razer, we should probably stay united." Aya suggested.

"I work good on my own." The Red Lanterns muttered.

"I have a better idea." Hal piped in. "You two stay together. I have something to do. Contact me if you find the Shape-Shifter." He said and took flight. "And, Razer?"

"Yes?"

"Keep your hands home." He warned and left.

Aya blinked and looked at Razer. "What exactly did he mean by that?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. Razer turned around to face her.

"Nothing... of great importance. It was probably just a joke." He explained. "Are you coming?"

She nodded and followed him as he started walking.

"How exactly... does that Shape-Shifter look like?" Razer heard himself saying after a while.

"Human-sized, dark green skin coloration and black eyes."

"How are we going to recognize him if he keeps morphing?"

"Well, according to my data, he has a microchip implanted by the Guardians. I can detect that chip."

"I see." He mumbled.

Aya heard a small noise, small enough for other people to miss it but loud enough for her to hear. She turned around and saw a shadow sneaking. She forwned and scanned the perimeter. "Razer?" She asked. She waited a few seconds, giving him enough time to answer. As she didn't receive any response, she turned around again. To her astonishment, Razer wasn't here. She blinked and tried to understand when he had left. "Sigh." She muttered.

* * *

' _How in Atrocitus' name did I manage to get lost of a shinning green android? She was right behind me, wasn't she?'_ Razer asked himself. He sighed and landed. He was in the Central Park, with no idea how he could find Aya. He let out a low growl and tried to ignore the weird looks he was receiving.

He walked for a few minutes and then stopped, looking around him. He sighed for the probably the millionth time this day and closed her eyes for a second.

"Hello!" He heard. He opened his eyes and blinked. Looking down, he observed a small girl staring at him. She barely reached his abdomen with the top of her head. She had brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a summer white dress. Her hair was caught in a ponytail. She smiled brightly at him, showing her teeth. She didn't look older that 6-7 years.

"What do you want?" The Red Lantern growled in a threatening manner. The girl reached one hand and touched one of the sharp curved from his legs.

"Wow..." She muttered. "What is your name? Mine is Emily." She said, still smiling.

A confused expression appeared on Razer's face for a second before a small smile put itself on his lips. He knelt down. "Razer."

"I am glad to meet you, Razor." She blurted out.

He chuckled. "It's 'Razer', not 'Razor'." He corrected her.

"Oh." She simply said. She reached her right hand and touched the left side of Razer's face. She traced one of his markings with curiousity.

For some reason, Emily reminded him of Aya.

"What are these?" She asked, her fingertips lightly running over his markings.

' _She totally is like Aya.'_ He thought. "My facial markings?"

"Uh-huh. What do they mean?"

"They mean... they represent the clan in which I was born." He explained as well as he could, trying not to confuse the girl even more.

"Wazza 'clan'?" She questioned, continuing to trace his markings.

' _This is going to be a looong day.'_ He thought. "A clan is a comunity formed by people related by blood or language. From where I come, there are seven clans, each of them having its own leader, or the Elders as we named them."

"Uh... okay?!"

He sighed. "I mean... um..." He struggled, trying to find the right words.

"How old are you?" She suddenly asked, changing the subject.

"I am 19 years old." He answered. "And you?"

"7."

He frowned. "You are here alone at your age?"

"No. My sister came with me. She is older than me... She is... um... 19 years old. Just like you."

"Oh." It was his turn to say. A little confused, he shook his head.

"You seem older." She said. "I mean... magical. No! Molder. No! Ma-ma..."

"Mature?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that." She chirped.

"I... had to maturize fast."

"Why?"

"It was necessary. There were wars on my home planet." He explained.

"Wars?"

"Yeah, I..."

"Do you want to play something?" She asked, changing the subject again.

"I..."

"Come on!" She said and grabbed his right hand. She started running, dragging him after her.

"Emily, wait!" He managed. "Stop running!"

She didn't listen to him and her pace picked up in speed. He wondered how much energy she had in her. "My sister should be here... somewhere."

"Somewhere?" He asked, panick raising in his voice. He frowned and stopped, making her stop as well. "Where... wh-where whould... that somewhere... be?" He asked while panting. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Weeeeell..." She started with a adorable voice.

"Weeeeell... don't start running again. Please." He pleaded.

"You're tired?"

"Sort of. I usually fly."

"Fly? You can fly?"

"Yeah."

"May you show me?" She asked as adorable as she was able to.

He blinked and grinned. "You want to fly?"

"Yup."

He took her in the crook of his arm and tucked a few stray bangs before her ear. "Ready?"

"Yep."

He nodded and took flight, ignoring the 'Oh my God!', 'Oh!' and 'Wow!' exclamations. Emily let out a surprised squeal and then laughed. "You like this?" He asked as he was a few good feet over the ground.

"Yeah. So cool!" She giggled.

"Where now?"

"Uh... straight ahead?"

"It was a question or an affirmation?"

"Um... both?"

He laughed -for the first time since he had become a Red Lantern he really laughed - and started flying straight ahead. After a few minutes, Emily made him a sign to land.

"Here?"

"Yep."

"But..." He muttered as he landed.

"This is where I last saw Carla."

"Who is Carla?"

"My sister. She... I don't know where she is." Emily said as tears made their way on her cheeks.

"No! Emily, don't you ever think about crying!" He ordered with panick raised in his voice.

"Bu-but... she... she isn't... here." She managed between sobs.

"Look, probably she is looking for you. If we stay here, she will be able to find you easier." He said and put her on the ground. He took a lotus position and took Emily in a brotherly embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck as well as she could. A few sobs escaped her and her body started shaking.

"You... you rea-really think so?" She asked.

"Yes." He said firmly and stroked her back in a soothing gesture. He sighed and placed a protective kiss on the top of her head.

She stopped crying and looked up at him. "Razer?" She asked, her voice cracking.

The Red Lantern looked at her with compassion. "Yes, Emily?" The situation seemed really familiar to him.

"Can... can you... find Carla?"

He sighed. "No. I am sorry." He said. A small smile spread across his face as an idea came to him. He remembered something Hal had said once and focused. His ring started glowing and he managed to create a teddy bear. "Here." He told her. "This is for you."

"How... how did you do that?" She asked.

"Creating constructs of pure energy is an ability my ring has."

"Can you make more?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something... something you like?"

He nodded and the teddy bear dissipated. In a few seconds, a mini-replica of the Interceptor was right in front of him.

"What is this?"

"The Interceptor. It is my... current home. It is the fastest ship from the Universe."

"Wow..." Emily muttered in awe.

"The Guardians of the Universe themselves built them in order for the Green Lanterns to help and protect the innocente ones. As you are."

She giggled and her eyes lit up. "Can you tell me a story?" She asked sweetly.

Razer blinked and did a double take. "Err... I... what?"

"A story. About your life... out there... in space, saving people. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" She said, making the ultimate puppy dog eyes. Her lower lip started trembling. In was for the first time when the Volkregian had part of such a cute face.

"Alright." He sighed. "How can I say 'no' to such a face?"

* * *

"Sigh." Muttered the android as she tried to find Razer's location and the escaped prisoner at the same time.

"Ahem!" She heard and turned around. Her concerned expression changed into one of relief when she saw no one else that Razer. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you for more than a hour." He scolded.

"I have been doing the same thing. Where did you go?" She asked.

"To see what's with this planet. Nothing interesting."

She nodded. "Let's find the Shape-Shifter." She suggested.

"Aya, may we talk something very important?" He asked.

"What can be of a greatest importance that our current mission?"

He reached his right hand for her. "It won't take long."

She accepted his hand with reluctance and let him drag her behind a block. She narrowed her eyes as Razer placed his hands on her shoulders. He pushed her a little until her back was pressed against a wall. "May I inquire of why you found it necessary to do that?" She questioned surprised.

He took a deep breath and shuddered. "I... I wanted to... tell you something important." He started and let his hands go to her hips.

Aya made a small noise as his pupils dilated and reverted back to their normal size in a few seconds. 2.4 seconds she calculated. She didn't wait for him to talk again as her right hand lifted and placed itself on his left cheek. He leaned in her touch and closed his eyes. She closed the gap between their faces and brushed her lips against his. With their high difference - which, oddly, seemed more pronounced now - she had to stay on her tiptoes to reach him better, which she did. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he kissed back. It was just lip to lip contact but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Until... her eyes snapped open and grew wide. She pushed him back, abruptly breaking the kiss. She seemed sad and hurt.

"What... was that?" Razer asked in surprise.

"You are not Razer!" Aya stated regretfully.

"Aya, what are you talking about? It's me! It's Razer!"

"No! You are not him!"

He growled. "Do you have any proofs?"

"He wouldn't have kissed me back." She said with regret. She raised her hands close to his chest. "Return back to your form!" She ordered.

"Aya! What is the meaning of all these?! You kissed me and now you are threatening me?"

"Return back to your form!" She repeated, her hands and eyes starting glowing green. "Now!"

He grinned. "You are probably the only robot that wants to be fooled." He chuckled. "A robot in love, huh?"

Her expression changed to one of disgust and annoyance. "Revert back to your form! You won't hear me saying this again."

He laughed as grey flames surrounded his body. In a few seconds, in front of her, instead of Razer, there was a dark green-skinned alien. "Smart. I like that."

"What have you done to him?"

"He is fine, I didn't even meet him until now. But it's you who you should be worried about, not your lover."

"Razer isn't..." She started but stopped as she saw the Shape-Shifter taking an offensive position. She took a defensive position.

* * *

"And that's it." Razer finished. The girl in his lap smiled happily.

"I would like to meet Aya." She said.

"Oh my Grotz!" He gasped.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea where she is. Actually, I have no idea where I am."

"Well, use your ring to find her." Emily suggested.

"It's not that simple." He growled in frustration. "I... enjoyed spending time with you, little one, but I really have to go."

"But..."

He ignored her and gently placed her on the ground. He looked at his ring and growled in frustration. "Dammit!"

"Ra-Razer..." Emily said, her voice shaking. He looked down at her. "Y-you're gl-glowing." She stuttered.

His eyes grew wide when he looked down at himself. His whole body was engulfed in red flames. He took a deep breath and managed to calm himself down. "I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Wh-what happened to you?"

He sighed and knelt down. "I was angered."

"Then stop being."

He chuckled darkly. "It's not that simple. My ring works with my emotions. As longs as I feel Rage and Hate, I have enough power. But... if I feel Love or Hope or any kind of 'positive' emotions, my powers fade."

"Don't ya wanna be free of this?"

"I want but... I can't. Without it... it is hard for me to help my crewma- my friends. I should receive another ring, of any other color, to be able to help them."

"So why don't ya do that? Why don't you get rid of this one and ask a new one?"

"It... doesn't work like that. In order to get rid of my Red Ring, I have first to get rid of my Rage and Hate. But... but I can't. I tried."

"Try harder!"

"Emily, I appreciate your advice, I really do, but..."

"Why don't you ask someone's help? Someone who has been through similar things like you. Someone who isn't a... Red Lantern no matter his pain and grief."

Razer sighed and considered her words for a few seconds. "Maybe I will try this. Thank you."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you wanna be my big brother?"

He hugged her back and chuckled. "But I thought you have a sister."

"I have. I have a brother too. But he isn't here. I would like to have you as my brother."

"Trust me, if you know what I have done, you wouldn't."

She pulled back and stared deeply into his eyes, as if trying to see through his very soul. "Carla said that Chase did some bad things. But now he wants to redeem himself. He wants to get things right." She said.

"Chase?"

"My brother. He is a little older than you... and he is... um..."

"Emily? Thanks God you are here! I've been looking for you everywhere!" They heard a feminine voice saying.

* * *

Aya managed to defeat the Shape-Shifter. She took him to the Interceptor, ignoring the startled sounds made by the Earthlings. She put him in the cell from the ship, putting him in stasis.

She activated a comm channel. "Razer? Razer, can you hear me?" She gave him a few seconds but received no answer. "Sigh." She muttered. Deciding against contacting Hal - what would he think then? - she made up her mind. She left the Interceptor, searching for Razer.

* * *

"Carla!" Emily giggled and ran to her older sister. Carla had brown, almost red hair caught in a bun and piercing green eyes. She was pretty, Razer noticed. She was dressed in a dark blue tank top, black shorts and black sneakers.

"Why did yoy leave, Emy? Didn't I tell you not to leave?"

"So-sorry, Carla."

Razer got up and approached - carefully - the two girls.

"Oh my God!" Carla gasped, observing the Red Lantern.

"Carla, this is Razer, my new friend. Razer, this is Carla, my sister."

Razer gave her a sheepish smile. "Um... hello?!"

"What... what are you?"

"I just said. Duh!" Emily giggled.

Both of them chosed to ignore her comment. "You are not a human, are you?" Carla asked.

"No. I am a Volkregian."

"Why... why are you here?"

"Me and my crew came to catch an escaped prisoner but I got lost."

She nodded slowly. "So you are some kind of hero? Um... alien hero?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Well, thank you for taking care of her. She is a crafty one when it comes to sneaking around. I turned my head around for a minute and then she was gone."

Razer rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have to thank me. I did what was necessary."

"No one asked you to, but you took care of her. You didn't even know her."

He shrugged. He lifted Emily up, in the crook of his arm. He placed a soft and brotherly kiss on the top of the small girl's head and she giggled. "Don't you ever think about running from your sister like that, do you hear me?"

"Understood." She giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Razer!" They heard. The alien in question looked at the one who had just called his name.

"Aya." He responded calmly.

"Where have you been?"

Carla giggled. She took Emily from Razer's arms. "Thanks again, Razer." She said and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. He blinked, surprised, and his face became as red as his armor. "Bye." Carla said and left.

"Well?" Aya asked, impatience in her voice.

He looked at her again and gave her a sheepish smile. "Making new friends, it seems. How is the mission going?"

Her expression changed subtle. To him, she seemed sad. "The Shape-Shifter is in our custody. We shall return to the Interceptor and contact Green Lantern Hal Jordan."

He nodded.

* * *

"Good job, guys." Hal grinned, looking at their prisoner. "Let's take him back on Oa."

"I'll be in my quarters." Razer announced and went in his room.

After the ship landed on Oa again and Hal made sure to bring the Shape-Shifter to the Guardians, Aya was again alone with Razer in the ship. She went in his quarters without bothering to knock.

Razer was at the small desk, with his back at the door. He tensed up but Aya's voice calmed him.

"Razer?"

He sighed. "Yes, Aya?"

"You weren't present for the raport."

"I did nothing to help you."

She smiled softly even though he couldn't see her. "I said that we caught the Shape-Shifter with your help."

He turned his chair around to face her. She was in the middle of the room, with her hands clasped in front of her. "Why would you do that?"

"We should work as a team. It was my duty. Otherwise, the Guardians wouldn't have allowed you to stay here any longer. It is undersirable."

"For who?" He asked carefully.

"For me." She answered. "You are a trusted and important member of this crew. Nothing would be the same without you."

He got up and approached her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave him one of his small smiles, a rare sight, indeed. Her eyes literally lit up as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 _'Who knows? I may as well listen to Emily's advice and try to get rid of this curse of a ring.'_ He thought as he pulled back to look into Aya's eyes. She gave him a small smile and went to the door.

"Aya?"

"Yes, Razer?" She responded, not turning to look at him.

"Thank you. For everything."

"You are welcome." She said and exited his quarters. He sighed and reconsidered Emily's advice again.

' _More than sure I will.'_

* * *

 _This chapter is dedicated to silverwolf. I hope it reached your expectations._

 _I was thinking to make another chapter, set after 'Dark matter'. What do you think?_

 _So? Opinions? Advice? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	14. The mystery of the Moon

_Just an idea I had in a night at 2 a.m._ _when I couldn't sleep. Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

 **Just the beginning**

A blue-eyed girl is running through the forest. There are tears in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. Her long, silvery hair floats behind her as a halo while she runs. She looks around 19-20 years old. She feels a sharp pain through her whole body, especially through her legs, but she doesn't want to stop. She won't stop. She doesn't risk. She left her parents, she left her home. She left everything behind. But it is worth. She doesn't want to live that life. She wants freedom and freewill. She wants to make her own decisions.

( _"Aya?" Asked a feminine voice. Her brown eyes looked at her daughter with love. Her long, brown hair was loosen, giving her a royal appearance. But, she is the Queen after all. She was clad in a long, violet dress with a black belt around her middle._

 _"Yes, mother?" Responded Aya with a small smile. Her silvery-white hair was loosen, emphasizing her pale skin. She lifted her head from her book, her back straight. "Is there a problem?" She asked, worry filling her eyes. She wore a dark green dress that molded perfectly over her body. She was around 18 years old._

 _"No, my dear. But you are late."_

 _"I do not understand. Please clarify."_

 _Carol sighed and a smile played at the corners of her lips. "Your suitor came less than a hour ago. Only you didn't come."_

 _"Oh. I apologize. I was caught in this book and I lost the track of time."_

 _"Come. He is waiting for you."_

 _Aya nodded and accepted the help of her mother.)_

At the sunset, Aya is at the beginning of the forest. She is on a new land. The fugitive princess looks around her. Excepting the birds and wild animals, she is alone. A strange and new sensation starts bubbling inside of her. Fear. A loud howl is heard and her eyes grow wide. She starts panting and closes her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she enters into the forest and bites down on her lower lip.

( _Aya frowned as another suitor left._

 _"Why did you reject him?" Asked her father. His brown eyes stared into hers for a few seconds before she averted her gaze. "Aya, you have to understand. As a princess, you can't reject all the suitors."_

 _"But as a woman I have the right to reject a suitor if he doesn't deserve me." She argued._

 _"You have less that two years until you will get married, Aya."_

 _"I am 19 ywars old, father. I don't want to get married with someone I meet once and about whom I don't know anything. You married my mother from love. I want to do the same."_

 _"Our situation was different, Aya. We knew each other since we were kids."_

 _"Hal, please. It was a very long day. Let her rest." Said Carol._

 _Hal sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright. But she can't do this all her life."_

 _Aya slipped away unseen and ran to her room, tears down her cheeks._

 _"Hal, she doesn't know what she wants."_

 _"She isn't mature enough."_

 _"No! She is mature, she is more mature than we give her credit for. She doesn't want a relationship now. And I got her point. She wants to fall in love, to experience the chaos of romantism and everything as we did. But she doesn't know to vocalise it."_

 _"Carol..." He sighed. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. If she doesn't want to get married now, I will allow her to wait until she wants."_

 _Carol nodded with a small smile across her face.)_

Aya falls asleep on the ground, tears down her cheeks. Her eyes are red from so much crying and her body is weak from running almost than 24 hours. A howl is heard and she shivers. She has heard stories about creatures that lived in that forest. For the first time in her life she is alone and helpless. She uses her cloak as a blanket.

* * *

Two somber blue eyes are watching as a girl is looking for a good place to rest. A low growl escape his lips as the moon raises and the darkness falls over the forest. He howls as his body is engulfed in red flames. His eyes become red, his whole body furry. A furry tail grows, his teeth become razor-like fangs and his nails become sharp. With his muzzle, he does some smelling gestures and howls again.

( _A pale-skinned man ran through the forest. He was breathing hard and he felt a sharp pain through his legs. But he chosed to ignore it and to run faster. The 17-years-old man reached his house and found what he had been looking for._

 _"Ilana!" He yelled and knelt to the dead body of his young wife. "Ilana..." He whisperes, staring at her face. "But... but I came back for you... I came back for you."_

 _A howl was heard in the distance and he tensed up._

 _"Razer from Volkreg..." He heard after a few minutes. What looked like a human-sized red wolf came into his line of sight. "I understand your pain."_

 _"Who are you?" Razer almost growled._

 _"Atrocitus, the leader of the Red Werewolves. I know your pain and I can give you vengeance on the ones who did this to your... mate. You just have to join me and you'll get your revenge."_

 _"I..." Started Razer clenching his fists. He got up from near Ilana and looked into Atrocitus' eyes. The red werewolf was engulfed in red flames and he turned back into his human form. His yellow eyes glowed with malice and a grin put itself on his face. The dying light of the setting sun made him look as a devil._

 _"Well?"_

 _"Someone has to pay for this. I accept"_

 _Atrocitus laughed and the sun finally sunk. Razer's body was engulfed in red flames and his whole body transphormed. He howled as his eyes became red, full of hate.)_

Razer lets out a low growl thinking how easy he has been convinced and dragged in this by Atrocitus in his wish for revenge. He approaches the sleeping girl and and smells her. She doesn't seem to be from a slum and her appearence and clothes manage to give him that impresion. He tucks her head behind her ear and watches as she makes a small sound, a sigh. Her hair is soft to the touch, softer that the silk. She turns her head in his direction and he is able to see marks on her face, a sign she has cried. He puts his muzzle on one of her cheeks and catches her scent.

* * *

Aya lazily opens her eyes after hearing a tree branch breaking. She looks around her, scared, before she remembers what happened. With a sigh, she gets up and lets out a pained cry. She looks at the rising sun and whimpers. She takes her cloak on her, ready to continue her path.

"Are you alright?" She hears a soft voice full of compassion asking her. She turns around and finds herself face to face with a man she doesn't recognize. His blue eyes watches her with pity and... compassion. She makes a step back and hits a tree with her back.

( _Aya was searching through her dresser. Her eyes were red and she had wet marks on her cheeks from her tears. She took a backpack and started packing some clothes. She chosed a pair of white knee-lenght shorts, a white tank top, a light blue dress that would mold perfectly on her body, a few more tank tops and a few jewels. She got dressed in a pair of black shorts, a black tank top, a white belt where she attached a knife and black combat boots. She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened her eyes again, the fear disappeared, making room to doubt. She took a canteen full of cold water. She put on a long, black cloak that had a hood._

 _She ran away, disguised as a peasant.)_

"Who are you?" Asks Aya who has her back against the tree. "My father sent you after me? How did you find me?"

The man rubs the back of his neck. "Um... My name is Razer. I don't even know you or your father. I saw you last night and I thought to see who you are and what are you doing here."

"Oh." She simply says and lowers her eyes. "I am Aya, the Pri..." She suddenly stops, making him raise a questionable eyebrow. She looks at him, studying his build. He has ashen-white hair, pale skin and he is very muscular.

"The what?"

"No-nothing. I am just tired."

"Ahaaa." He says not totally convinced. "And what are you doing here?"

"I... um... ran away."

"What? Why?"

"Because... my parents wanted to... keep me inside. I don't want that kind of life anymore."

"I see."

"And you? Why are you here?"

"None of your business!" He suddenly snaps. "My advice for you is to leave this forest as long as you are able to and never ever coma back here. It is not safe for someone like you."

"For someone like me?"

"For a girl."

"I heard rumors about some creatures but I am not afraid."

"Yeah, sure. Creatures? How old are you, miss. In this forest are scoundrels and thieves. It is dangerous for you to be here."

"Thieves? Scoundrals?"

"Thanagarians. They are the worst. You don't want to meet one, trust me."

"You... you are a Thanagarian?"

"Trust me, Aya, if I have been one, you would have been dead by now. Or even worse."

Aya sighs. "I can't go back. I won't go back!"

"Then you go farther on your own risk." He says and turns around. "Good luck! You'll need it." He tells her while leaving her alone.

The Princess sighs again and eats some fruits she saw.

* * *

"What?!" The kind asks, surprised.

"She is not in her room." The maid repeats. "A few clothes and jewels are missing and the window is open. I am afraid that she... ran away."

"Bring Sergeant Kilowog here!" Hal orders, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

* * *

(A few days later)

After a bath in a river, Aya gets dressed in a white tank top and white shorts. The song of a bird is heard in the distance as the fugitive Princess is catching her hair in a ponytail. She hums a lullaby her mother used to sing her and she lets herself dream about a new life. As the song comes to an end, Aya hears footsteps. Thinking it is only an animal, she doesn't move.

"Well, well, well." She hears. "What is doing such a lovely lady in this forest?"

She turns her head around and sees two men coming towards her. Both of them are muscular and fron their grins she realizes that they aren't exactly friendly. "I..."

One of them, the most musculat grins and approaches her, cupping her chin between his thumb and index finger. "You what, lovely?"

"Who... who are you?"

"Byth Rok at your disposal. He is my... friend, Bumpy. And you?"

"A-Aya."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He says and makes her get up.

"I..." she starts, trying to back away from him.

"Don't be so shy, gorgeous."

Her eyes grow wide as his hands come to rest in her waist. The other man, Bumpy, only grins and crosses his hands over his chest. "Le-leave me alone!" Byth Rok laughs and his mouth makes contact with her neck, kissing and nibbling her skin, much to her disgust. "Leave me alone!" She yells and tries to get away from him.

A loud growl is heard and someone comes into the clearing. Aya gasps as she sees Bumpy beneath a creature with red eyes in which she can read hate and rage. The creature's fangs come in his throat and he is dying. Byth Rok grimaces and backs away from Aya. The creature looks his way and jumps on him. His sharp claws are close to Byth's throat. "Leave her alone, you bastard! Go away! If you ever dare to touch her again... I will kill you!" He growls.

Byth nods and the creature lets him run away. Aya watches him with fear in her eyes. Her whole body is shaking and there are tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Aya... are you alright?" Asks the creature, approaching her. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you. I promise."

"I... Who... what are you? How do you know my name?"

A huffing laugh from him follows her questions. "Sorry, I forgot." He concentrates for a few seconds and his body is engulfed in red flames. Her eyes grow wide when she sees Razer in front of her. "Ra-Razer?" She asks incredulously.

"I told you that you are not safe here."

"What... what was that?"

"It's... a long story. Shortly, I am a werewolf."

"Um..."

"Don't worry, as I said I would never hurt you."

"You... Is he dead?"

"Who? The Thanagarian? No. I... bit him but not hard enough to kill him. He is just unconscious. Come on!"

"Where?"

"As far from here as possible." He says and reaches for her hand. She watches him skepticaly for a second before nodding. "Trust me, okay?"

"Alright." She says and accepts his hand. She takes her backpack and follows Razer.

"As Bumpy is here... we can't go back on the road you came. But we can use another path."

"Wait, where are you going to take me?"

"Well, I'll take you to the end of this forest if you wish or I can get you to your house. It depends on you."

"To bring me home is irrelevant. I want to be as far from there as I can get."

"Alright then. Come on!"

(One week later)

Aya stayes near the fire and waits for Razer to return with the wood. A low growl is heard and she smiles. "Razer?"

The werewolf comes in front of her with a small smile across his muzzle. The red flames of fire play ray of lights on his fur. "Are you hungry?" He asks concerned.

"No."

"Look, I understand if you don't totally trust me but when it comes to your life I want you to be honest. Are you hungry?"

She sighs in defeat. "Yes. Our last meal wasn't too much to eat."

"Um... I'll be right back." He says and leaves with an incredible speed. Aya looks after him, sighing. The full moon illuminates the trees giving them a magical aspect. After a few minutes she hears a few tree branches breaking.

"Here." He says and comes in front of her with a dead deer."

"I don't eat uncooked food."

Razer rolls his red eyes. "It will be ready soon. I just wanted to announce you."

While they ate, they made small talks regarding they journey.

"You know..." Starts Razer licking his muzzle. "You have never said... who are you? Speak truthfully."

"I already told you."

"No. You said you ran away but you don't look as a peasant girl and I am sure you aren't one. I saw a dress through your clothes and some jewels and by that necklace you wore and by the way you speak and behave I can easily say you are much more than you pretend to be."

"I am tired. I want to sleep." She says, sitting in a fetale positions on the ground. She uses her cloak as a blancket and tries to fall asleep. "Good night, Razer."

"I don't need to sleep too much, Aya. I'll take the guard. But we didn't finish our talk. Tomorrow you are going to answer all my questions."

"Maybe." She answers and closes her eyes.

The morning catches Razer looking at Aya. As the Sun raises, his body is engulfed in red flames and he reverts back to his human form. "Aya?" He whispers softly in her ear. She sighs but doesn't pay any attention to him. "Aya! Wake up! Come on, Princess, we have to keep going."

Her eyes snap opened and she looks at him with confusion. "How did you know?"

"What?"

"That I am a princess. How did you know?"

"Um... I didn't. But you behaved as a princess. You really are one?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you run away from your royal life? Your life was perfect, you always had what you wished and servants that would do anything to see you happy and..."

"It is not that simple. Your view over the royal life is not the truth. I couldn't leave the palace, I had rules, everything spinned around trivial things and I was forced to get married when I would be 21 years old."

"And?"

"And... All the suitors were... they weren't what I wish. I don't want that kind of life. I... I want go be free, to have the posibility to choose for myself, to do what I want not what some rules dictate."

A sigh leaves Razer's lips and he takes a bite from the deer he brought last night. "You are complainig about your 'horrible' royal life while there are other people who would do anything to live like you do. Well, like you did. I had to leave my wife in order to go and fight for you and when I returned, guess what! I found her dead. I left to protect some strangers and left my wife to die."

Her eyes grow wide and she whimpers. "I... I am so sorry. If I have known..."

"You couldn't have known."

"Wait. This... this is the reason why you became a werewolf?"

"Yeah." He asnwers with bitterness. "Well, sort of. But I don't want to talk about this. It... it is too painful."

Aya sighs and nods. She takes her backpack and takes out a silvery necklace with a moon-shaped amulete. A small, blue moon is present into the big one. (Search : 'moon-shaped necklace' if you want to see it. It's the second picture.)

"Where... where do you have this?" Asks Razer as his eyes grow wide.

"My... my mother gave this to me when I was little. She told me this was going to protect me. I don't know if it does but it is my favorite jewel."

He nods. "It... represents a blue moon. It protects you."

"How do you know this?" She asks and clasps the necklace.

He shruggs. "The power of the Blue Moon. It is believed that the amulete is enchanted. Once its possessor releases its power, it can even..."

"Even what?"

Razer sighs. "Even cure a werewolf and make him... a human again."

"How can I release its powers?" Aya hears herself asking.

"During a Full Blue Moon."

"Oh."

* * *

"Did you find something, anything, Sergeant?" Hal asks, his voice shaking.

"I am afraid I didn't, your majesty." The masive sergeant says. His brown eyes are full of compassion. "But I won't give up. Me and my troops are ready to go."

The kind nods and Kilowog leaves without any other word.

* * *

It is night. Aya is sleeping peacefully on a bed made up from leaves and grass. Razer, in his werewolf form, is watching her. His eyes are fixed on the visible amulete. He sighs and closes her eyes. He knows what he has to do but he can't. He gets up and carefully approaches her. He bends his muzzle in the crook of her neck and opens his mouth, ready to bite and kill her.

( _The job was simple. Kill someone from the Royal Family. That's what Ateocitus had said. 'They are to blame for your grief. They stole your wife's life. They have to pay.' His master had told him. 'That girl... she is one of them. Kill her and you will take your revenge.'_

 _His words rang in his ears as the sun set. The last rays of the sun disappeared and Razer was engulfed in red flames. He howled as he morphed into his werewolf form. This was just the beginning._ )

* * *

 _So? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Red and review please._


	15. The mystery of the moon: part two

_I hope you like the last chapter. Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

 **Loving a monster?!**

A soft whimper is heard. Razer's eyes grow wide and he pulls back. Aya whimpers again as a low growl escapes his muzzle.

"Aya?" He whispers softly. The princess opens her eyes and winces. "Are you alright?"

"My status is just fine." She mumbles and sits up. "Why did you ask?"

"You were whimpering."

"I was having a bad dream. You don't have to be concerned for me."

He sighs. "Get back to sleep, Princess. You need it."

She rubs her eyes with the back of her hands. "I am not sleep any longer."

"Aya, it is past the midnight. Go back to sleep."

It is her turn to sigh. "No! I don't want to sleep."

"You are stubborn. Alright, do as you want! But tomorrow, don't ask me to stop just because you won't be able to walk." He mutters.

"I will be able!" She says, clenching her fists. She is sick of being considered weak or uncapable just because she is a princess. She isn't glass. She can't be broken.

He sighs in defeat. "Alright. It will be as you wish, Princess."

"And stop calling me 'Princess'! I got rid of that life."

"As you wish... Princess." He teases.

Aya shakes her head as a small smile hits her lips. "And stop teasing me, Razer!"

"Was it an order or a request?" He asks.

"Both." She answers. "Why don't you get some sleep? All night you take the guard and then you stay awake the whole day. Aren't you tired?"

"Aren't you too curious?" He snaps but then regrets it. He sighs. "No. I don't need to sleep too much. As a werewolf, I can stay awake days and nights on end. But if you really want to know... during the night, my senses are awake. I usually sleep one hour per night before the sunrise. Sometimes, less." He explains.

She blinks rapidly, trying to process. "Oh. Isn't it dangerous?"

"No. All my senses are well desvolted and I am a light sleeper. Once I hear something out of ordinary I just wake up."

She nods in comprehension. "I see."

(At the sunrise)

"Aren't we going to leave?" Aya asks.

"You usually have a bath in the river before we go." Razer mumbles. As the sun has just rised, he is in his human form again.

"I... it is unnecessary to remind me about my morning rituals." She says.

He sighs. "I have an idea. Come with me."

"Where?"

A small smile hits his pale lips. "It is a surprise that I am sure you are going to like."

She nods with reluctance. "Al... alright." She agrees and gets up. He follows her example and takes her backpack. "I can handle it." She says.

"I want to do it." He almost growls and starts walking. She follows him, her heart threatening to leave her chest.

* * *

"So do you like it?" Razer asks and crosses his arms over his chest.

Aya is left speachless as her gaze wanders at the waterfall in front of her. Small rainbows form from the rays of the sun. "It... it is amazing." She finally manages to whisper. The corners of her lips curl up in a bright smile as she turns around to face her - apparently - friend.

"And it is all yours, Princess. We can stay here a while if you wish so." He respons. There is a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. A true smile.

She only nods but a second later a frown creases her perfect smooth brow. "What about what you wish?"

He sighs. "Princess..."

"Stop! I told you, Razer, I am not a princess any longer. I left that life behind. Call me 'Aya'."

"Aya..." He starts. "What I wish is irrelevant now. It is not important."

"It is for me!" She argues. He is surprised at how much stubborness she has.

He sighs and uncrosses his arms, letting them fall at his sides. "The truth is that I would like to stay here, at least a few days."

"Why?"

"It is not because of what you want. This place... is everything that reminds me of my life before I became... a monster."

"You are not a monster." She cuts him off.

"It is the only thing I want to remind me of my old life." He continues as if she didn't speak. "It is such a quiet and peaceful place, opposite of me."

She nods. "I see." And he is able to tell that she really does. A low growl is heard and Aya looks at her stomach. "I apologize." She mumbles. "I didn't eat anything from last evening."

"You are hungry." He states. "I will hunt something. Wait for me here. Take a bath or swim or do whatever you want." He says and morphes in his werewold form.

"Wait! When are you going to come back?"

"Soon." It is his answer and he leaves.

The fugitive princess lets out a sigh and, after making sure no one is here, she removes her clothes. She starts swimming but after several minutes, she changes her mind. She goes under the falling water. She sighs content as the cold water washes her body. It gives her time to think. She thinks about her life at the palace, about her run and about her new life. It is strange for her that she accepted the help of a man she doesn't even know, and it is more strange that he is not an ordinary person. She can't help but feel that a strange connection appeared between them when they first met. A strange yet pleasant but painful feeling has been starting appearing in her heart since then. She doesn't know what it is, what it means or why she feels this way but she knows that is right. Still, she is scared of it.

After a relaxing shower, Aya decides to swim. She goes under the clear water and inwardly smiles. It isn't long before she hears the clear sound of a branch being broken. Her eyes grow wide. Only her head is at the surface of the water but she doesn't see anyone. She goes under the water, inwardly cursing herself for being so neglejecting. She hears footsteps and a low growl.

"Aya? Aya, where are you?"

She briefly wonders why is he asking that. The water is so clear that he is probably able to see her. Wait... the water is clear. She goes at the surface, making sure to cover her feminine parts with her hands. "I am here." She says as her face becomes red.

Razer looks at her, back in his human form. His also blushes and from this simple action Aya is able to say that he saw her. "Don't be... ashamed... or scared... Aya..." He manages as he feels how his heart is racing out of control. He can't deny the strange attraction and attachment he has for her - nor he wants to do it - but he knows that there can't be anything between them. Of course, what he feels it also may be just that, physical attraction, so he has no reason to worry. He has to fulfill his task, to get his revenge, not to think - not even half of second - about a relationship. Especially... not with her. Not with the one responsable for his wife's desth. He briefly wonders if it isn't Aya the one responsable for that but he shakes it away.

He shakes his head and turns around. He hears how the princess gets on the shore. He gulps as he tries to ignore the racing thoughts regarding what he could do now. A part of him - a very small part, one that he forgot about - was telling him to turn around and kiss her, without caring about what would happen. The other part of him - the rational one, he thinks - is telling him to wait until she is ready. His thoughts fly at what he has just seen - her perfect body, her angelic appearance, her unquestionable purity and inocence - and he was sure that only her image was in his head.

"I... I am ready." He hears her shaking voice. Fear. Shame. This is what he detected in her tone. Proofs of her inocence. He turns around to face her. Her cheeks have a pink tinge, something that makes his heart melt on the spot. She is dressed in a white tank top, white, knee-lenght shorts and black boots. She has the moon-shaped necklace still around her neck. Her hair is wet and falls over her shoulders with a strange elegance. She is smiling shyly at him.

After a few minutes of silence, he is finally able to think normal. "I apologize for interrupting you." He says, almost in a whisper.

"It is alright." She answers in the same way. "I thought it would take you longer but I assume I lost track of time."

He only nods.

"Where is the prey?" She asks him, noticing that he came with nothing to eat.

"I didn't kill." He shrugs. "I suppose something new is in order. I left in order to make sure it is still here. Today we will have a totally different meal." He tells her. "Come on." He reaches one hand for hers.

"I... What meal?"

"You will see."

"But..."

His body is engulfed in red flames as he morphes in his werewolf from. "Come or I will be forced to carry you myself, Princess."

She nods and accepts his hand. He morphes back in a human as she takes her backpack. After several minutes of walking, they finally reach their destination.

"Where... are we?" Aya asks, looking around her.

"This place it the best you've ever seen. I suppose not even the Royal Gardens can't conquest with this."

And - oh, boy - he is so right! The forest is somehow cut by a clearing full of any kind of flowers. A rives whispers in the nearest and the birds chirp happily from all around them. Bushes with berries and trees with delicious fruits are at the edges. Butterlflies and bees fly and conquest with the flowers.

"Wow... Razer, it is amazing. Such a wonderful place... in the middle of the forest!" The princess exclaims.

Razer nods. "Our next meals are going to be those berries and fruits. At least for a while."

She frowns and takes her hand away from his. "Don't you need to eat only meat?" She asks. To many people, the tone of her voice would have seemed emotionless but Razer knows her well enough to be sure that she spoke from her heart.

"Not... exactly. I don't have to eat just that. It's been a while since I last had a 'vegetariane' meal." He explains.

"Oh."

* * *

"Aya? Where are you?" Razer asks. He is in a cave. At the opening of it there is a curtain of lianas, hiding it.

"Right here!" Aya answers and comes in. Her mouth is opened, sign that she wanted to say something else, but she says nothing as her eyes land on the changes Razer made for their living accomodation for the next few days. In a corner there is a bed made from leaves and grass, specially for her. On it there is her cloack, for a more comfortable way of sleeping. Her backpack is next to it. On a rock, extremly similar to a table, there are berries and fruits and the canteen full of water from the river. A bit for from her bed, there is another one made from the same materials. All over the floor, there are flowers that give the cave a pleasant aspect.

"I know it is not like your rooms in your palace, but I do hope you like it." He says observing that she is speachless.

"I do." She answers and a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips. "Thank you, Razer."

He nods. "You're welcome... Princess!"

She giggles and approaches him. She wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a grateful hug. He is left wordlessy but after several moments, he is hugging her back. He places his hands on the small of her back and rests his chin on the top of her head. "And stop calling me 'Princess'." She mumbles and rests her head on his muscualr chest. His eyes become red for several seconds before reverting back to their pleasant blue hue. He pulls back from her and places his hands on her arms.

"Razer?" She asks, observing that he is staring at her mouth with a strange expression across her face.

"Huh?" He is snapped out of his dreamy state by her poking his forearm. "I-I apologize. I..."

"What for?"

"For... hugging you back." He mutters.

She blinks. "I am not quiet sure I understood you. Please clarify."

He sighs. "Why would... someone like you want to be hugged by someone like me?" He asks with bitterness.

"Kinship. Friendship." She firmly replies. "We are friends after all, aren't we?"

His expression becomes pained for a moment before becoming sadened and then happier. "Yeah, we are."

"Aren't friends supposed to hug each other?" She asks with curiousity, tilting her head to the side. A few stray bangs fall on her right eyes but she makes no move to move them. Razer gives her a small smile and tucks her head behind her ear.

"Yeah, I think so."

She gives him a small smile of herself. "You are my first friend." She blurts out.

"I am?"

"Yes."

* * *

(Three weeks later)

It is a quiet night. The full moon is up, illuminating the path of the two travelers. Razer lead - as always - the way, and Aya is behind him. She is dressed in a green blouse that gives her a royal aspect, black shorts, a white belt in which she attached a dagger, and black boots. She also wears the moon-shaped necklace.

"Razer?"

He sighs. "Yes, Aya?"

The princess smiles shyly even thought he can't see her. "May I inquire on why you found it necessary to travel during the night?" She asks.

"It is a full moon, we have the possibility to see better." He mutters.

She nods and sighs softly.

"Are you alright?" He asks concerned.

"Yes. Just... just a little confused, that's all."

He suddenly stops and she bumps into him. "About what?"

"Well, about... aaahh!" She winces in pain. At her pained cry, Razer turns around in time and sees how she is covering her right forearm with her left hand.

"Aya? What is this?" He asks worried.

She looks up at him. A frown is creasing her brow. "I... I got cut." She mumbles.

"How? When?"

She lifts her left hand up, revealing her wound. "Several minutes ago. I think I got cut when I lifted my hand to grab some fruits." She explains.

He narrows his eyes and growls softly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She lowers her eyes. 'I... I didn't want you to become worried because of a small cut." She whispers, staring at her feet.

He sighs. "You should have told me, Aya. What small cut? You're bleeding." He snaps. He grabs her forearm and brings it up to his muzzle. Aya whimpers, making him look at her. "Do not worry. I have to stop the bleeding. I won't hurt you." Razer assures her. Seeing her nod, his tongue makes contact with her wound. She whimpers and winces at the foreign sensation. He runs his rough tongue over her injury, cleaning in. To her astonishment, she finds the sensation pleasant. The bleeding stops after a few sweeps of his tongue. He pulls back and licks his muzzle. He takes her backpack and pulls out the dress.

"Do you mind if..."

She shakes her head as a 'no'. He rips a strip of her dress and use it to bandage her forearm. "Better?" He asks softly.

She nods. "Thank you, Razer."

"You're welcome."

* * *

(One month later)

"You should sleep." Razer whispers softly. His body is engufled in red flames as the sun disappears.

"I dont want to sleep now." Aya complains. She is dressed in a black tank top, white shorts with a white belt around her middle which has her dagger attached to, and black boots. She has the moon-shaped necklace around her neck.

He sighs. "Aya, please. Go to sleep!" He says softly.

'Why?"

"It's... complicated."

"Razer..." She sighs. "Please... just try."

He growls softly. "We just can't, okay?"

"Why?"

"Look at the moon."

She lifts her head up and stares at the full moon. "It... it is blue." She whispers.

"Yes."

"I do not understand."

"Just listen and trust me, alright?"

She nods and sits on the ground. She pulls out her cloack from her backpack and places it on the ground.

"You want me to make the bed?"

"If it doesn't bother you." Aya mutters.

* * *

"Good night, Aya." Razer wishes.

Aya only grumbles and lies down on the made up bed.

He growls and sits next to her. The flames of the fire dance across his fur, making small sparkles on it. "Don't give me the cold shoulder, Princess."

She looks at him and lowers her eyelid in a seductive manner. At least this is what he thinks. "I am not giving you the 'cold shoulder', as you said." She mutters. "But there is something I do not understand."

"What is it?"

"I... I do not know how I can exprime. I... every time I look at you I... feel something strange. These sensation grow stronger and stronger with every passing day and... and I am afraid of them."

He blinks. "How... so?"

"I... I always feel a strange fluttering inside my chest cavity. It is so odd and strong that... that it scares me. I don't know what it means. What... what do you think it is?"

"Aya..." He narrows his crimson eyes. "Is this your attempt at a confession, Aya?"

"What... what do you mean?"

"Do you think it is love, Aya?" He asks hopeful.

"I don't know what to think. I suppose so but... can you explain more?"

"What is to be explained, Aya? I don't know what you feel or think, alright?"

She flinches and sits up. "I am aware that you cannot explain someone's feelings but... I have a question to ask you."

He sighs and nods. "Go on."

"Do you... do you manifest the same sensations?" She asks shyly.

She asks him if he loves her. He sighs again and averts his gaze. "Yes. But I am a monster, Aya. How can you possibly think that you love me?" He snaps.

Aya flinches at the agressive tone he used. "It is not us who decide who to fall in love with, Razer. It just happens."

"With me, Aya?! Look at me, Princess! I am a monster!"

"You are not a monster!" She argues.

He turns his head to look back at her. He growls and bares his fangs in a sneer. "Look at me, Aya! I killed! I..."

"RAZER!" She shouts, cutting him off. "Not this dictates who you are, Razer. You are not an evil person. I know it. You know it too."

Razer growls again. "How can you love this?!" He exclaims in a growl.

Aya clenches her fists as the moon reflects its rays on her amulet. She closes the gap between her and Razer's faces. "Allow me to prove you." She whispers and gently brushes her lips against his. His eyes grow wide but he instinctivly closes them. She follows his example, also closing her eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He places his hands on her hips as her amulet starts glowing blue. A second later, both of them are engulfed in blue flames but neither of them break the kiss. As the light fades away, Razer moves his lips against hers and moves his hands to her waist. Both of them know that something happened to him, Aya can feel skin instead of fur but she doesn't want to break the kiss. Not yet. Razer runs his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. He doesn't wait for her approval as he slips his tongue inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. Aya starts moving her lips with more passion than before, letting go of any inhibitions she may have had before. She pulls Razer even more closer to her and plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. They break the kiss only when their lungs screaming for oxygen can't be ignored any longer. They stare into each other's eyes with small smiles across their faces.

"I love you too." Razer whispers and rubs his nose against hers. His warm breath is sweet on her lips.

"You... you do?" She asks shyly.

"Yes, I do." He responds with no hesitation. She smiles brightly and places her right hand on his left cheek.

"You are a human again." She observe, grazing his cheeks with her thumb.

He looks down at himself for several moments. "Yeah. It appears that you now possess the powers of yout amulet."

She blinks rapidly. "But... how did I activated its powers?" She asks.

He sighs dreamy. "Well... only a kiss of the true love under a Full Blue Moon can activate its powers."

Aya blushes and lowers her eyes. "Oh."

"Now that you did... you can, well, use its powers when you wish to." He mumbles and covers her hand from his cheek with his left one.

She nods in comprehension as a blue light is engulfing her right hand. Still, she does not move it from him. She kisses him again, slowly, fearless. He loves her. This is all that matters.

Razer breaks the kiss after several minutes. Aya makes some room for him in the bed and both of them lay down. She rests her head on his chest as he wraps his right arm around her. His other hand he pillows under his head as she places her right hand on his chest. She falls asleep soon and he continues to stare at the night sky.

* * *

 _Ready with this chapter! I had a killing headache and all day I felt awful when I finished this but the effort was worth. I hope you like it._

 _So? Opinions? Advice? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	16. A new Hope: part two

_I can't believe I finally started writing this! God, it took me weeks! It all happens during 'Ranx' with some changes._

 _Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

The Blue Lantern flies as fast as she can. She narrows her eyes and sees the green glow of the Lanterns and the yellow one of the Manhunters lasers. _For the name of Love, this better works,_ she thinks as she approaches the Green Lanterns. She flies past them and goes in the first line.

"Stop the fire!" She orders to the one who seems to command everything. He turns around and grins at her. She notices that he is a human. _Just like Hal Jordan..._ "Please. Stop the fire!" She repeats and clenches her fists.

"Are you crazy?!" The Green Lantern asks. "If we don't destroy that things, they will destroy us!"

"If you don't listen to me, the whole world will be destroyed." She protests.

"Why would I listen to..." He starts only to get cut off when she lifts her left fist to his face. But she does not punch him.

"I am a Blue Lantern, my ring will boost yours."

"You're just a girl!" He huffs.

"You're... you're... ugh!" She growls as her blue ring starts flickering. "I believe there is a way to stop Aya. If you don't stop the attack now, I will not succeed."

"What are you gonna do? The Manhunters work on the same energy as the Green Lanterns do."

"This is nothing to be concerned about. Just stop the fire. If my plan doesn't work, you will be free to do what you wish to."

"One hour." He sighs.

"What?"

"You have one hour at your disposal, Blue Lantern..."

"Ghiata." She says. "And you are?"

"Guy Gardner, Honor Gu-..."

She waves him off and takes flight in the direction of the so-called 'unhabited' planet. With a sigh, Ghiata focuses and blocks down all her emotions. She passes through the offense and uses her ring to locate Aya.

* * *

"Last time when you met, you tried to assassinate me!" Aya accuses her former friends. Her tone is icy-cold, her eyes full of anger.

Razer's heart shatters little by little as she catches him and his Green Lantern friends in an energy bubble.

"That will not happen a second time." She adds.

"Aya..." Razer whispers helpplessly. "What have you become?"

Her cold gaze wanders to the Red Lantern. Even though his words were barely an auditible whisper, she heard them. "Your question is ilogical and irrelevant, Red Lantern, as I became what you have made me. After all, I am just a 'machine' that cannot be loved, am I not?"

Her answer ripple through him. "I am sorry, Aya. I am so sorry. But your broken heart can be-..."

"Silence! I will not accept your apology any longer!"

"Aya, listen to me!" Razer begs her.

"Did you listen when I tried to talk to you back on the Interceptor?" She asks. "No, you did not. You barely payed me any attention. I merely followed your advice to 'shut down everything else'. And now, shall I not return the favor?"

"AYA!" Hal shouts. "He regrets it! Razer regrets what he has done to you. He told us everything."

"It is true. I have been regretting those cursed words every day since you left. Please come back to us, Aya." Razer begs.

Her face takes an angered expression. "Soon, you will not be regretting anything." She says.

" _I thought you were more intelligent than this!_ " A known voice says. Ghiata lands in front of Aya. The males are left speechless as the see not only that Ghiata is alive but she also possess a blue ring. "You, from all the people, should know when one lies. You should distinguish a lie from the truth."

Aya blinks and her face betrays her surprise. She frowns and takes again an emotionless expression. "Your words have no meaning for me, former Star Sapphire."

"Oh, really? Then let me explain them to you." Ghiata says, raising her head up. "Your scans tell you everything about one's vitals, right?"

"That is correct."

"And you found no major changes in their vitals, especially Razer's, when they told you about your lover's regrets, right?"

"Affirmative. What is your point?" Aya asks, ignoring the fact that Ghiata referred to Razer as her lover.

"My point is they were telling you the truth, Aya. Razer did not mean to hurt you."

"He did not hurt me!"

"Physically, no, he didn't. But he hurt you emotionally." The now-Blue-Lantern speaks with compassion.

"Your statement is incorrect. I am just a machine, incapable of emotions, and thus, incapable of being 'emotionally hurt', as you said."

"You are more than a machine, Aya!" Razer speaks up. "I now know it. And I am so sorry for... for the way I've treated you."

"Your apology is not necessary, Razer. Regardless, the truth will not be changed." Aya says and Razer is able to detect pain in her voice.

"The truth?!" Ghiata exclaims. "Aya, do you want to know the truth? Do you want to know how Razer was able to rescue you on Oa? How he got there in time?"

"That aspect is irrelevant to our conversation."

"I disagree with you, Aya. It is relevant. Tell her!"

"Aya, I..." Razer starts and takes the deepest breath he has ever taken in his life. He finds a way to put his thoughts in words. "I used a Love Portal. It worked due to my love for you. Nothing could have ever fooled the ring of a Star Sapphire."

The Green Lanterns look at Razer wide-eyed. Hal is finally able to make the connection.

"As Jordan used one of the portals to get to the love of his heart, I managed to get to you... my true love."

Aya blinks once or twice, trying to process al the new informations. "I... do not..." She wants to believe him. Oh, how she wants! She wants to run into his arms, to kiss him, to let him in his life again. But she is scared. She is scared that he will reject her a second time. And she doesn't want to be hurt again.

"This is the truth, Aya!" Ghiata assures her. "I was the one who saw his love. And I must say that never in my live has I seen a love more pure and powerful than yours."

"This... processing... processing... processing..." Aya mumbles and releases the Lanterns from the energy field.

"Please, Aya." Razer begs. "Come back to us... Come back to me."

She searches through her memory banks and watches the moment Razer came and saved her again. A blinding light. Star Sapphire energy. A portal. Razer. Her eyes become unfocused as she looses herself in the memory. A blinding light. Star Sapphire energy. A portal. Razer.

She releases herself from the Anti-Monitor's body and lands in front of Ghiata, her eyes unfocused, her expression blank.

"I love you, Aya! I really do!" She is snapped out of her memories banks by Razer's sudden declaration. Ghiata gets out of their way and looks at them.

A tears falls down on her right cheek as her eyes become the blue hue he has come to love.

"I love you!" He repeats. "I love you with all my heart and if even now you have doubts, I will repeat it over and over again, until you will believe me."

Her body glows white for a moment and returns to her usual green and white color. More tears find their way on her cheeks. Razer approaches her with caution and clasps her hands in his.

"I regret so much that I hurt you, Aya. I love you!"

"Did you mean it?" She finally asks.

"Yes, I did." He answers and gives her hands a gentle squeeze. "I love you."

They stare into each other's eyes until Aya finds the courage to move. She leans up and presses her lips on Razer's. They close their eyes simultanously and he leans down. It is a gentle kiss, not totally overwhelming, in which they put their whole love for each other. He does not make any moves to deepen the kiss, not wanting to make her incomfortable.

After several minutes, Razer is the one who pulls back, needing oxygen.

"Why did you stop?" Aya asks shyly.

He chuckles as she opens her eyes. "Maybe you can do that the whole day but I need to breath." He answers and presses their foreheads together. "I love you." He whispers.

"And I love you." She confesses and smiles at the sight of a bright smile across Razer's lips. "And I always will."

"Oh, Aya..." He sighs as happiness flowns withing his veins. He lifts his hands and cups her face. Hir red ring starts flickering as he stares into his love's eyes. He isn't aware that the two Green Lantern and Ghiata are here, he is aware only that Aya, **his Aya** , is here. A crack is heard. His ring starts cracking in the middle and the crack are growing until becoming similar to a spider web. The shattered parts of the ring fall on the floor and Razer is left in his civillian clothes.

"Never leave me." Aya blurts out in a breathless exhale and places her hands on his chest. "Please."

"Never!" He vows and kisses her once more. "I promise you." He mumbles against her lips.

"Aya?" Hal asks softly. The couple breaks apart.

"Is there a problem, Green Lantern Hal?"

"What are you gonna do with the Anti-Monitor's body?"

Aya looks behind her. "I am going to destroy it." She announces and fully turns around. Razer makes a few steps back as she raises her hands and her eyes and gauntlets glow white. A beam of green light is shot from her hands and she snaps her eyes closed as the energy leaves her body. The Anti-Monitor's body, now an empty shell, explodes and Aya creats a shield over her friends. She collaps but the shield resists. As the smoke fades out, the can all see clearly Aya. But something is different now. Razer approaches her and kneels down. She is laying on her left side so he rolls her over. His eyes grow wide as he sees what major changes she suffered. Her chest is rising and falling. Her lips are slightly parted and her pure white hair is tangled around her head.

"Aya?" He asks softly. "Can you hear me?" His gaze trails down her body and he blushes realizing that he is staring at a naked Aya. His face turns more red as he realizes that they are not alone. A soft moan from her is heard and she starts to slowly open her eyes. She blinks rapidly and focuses on Razer. He takes his shirt off of him and dresses her with it. She doesn't protest and allows him to do so. Her eyes never leave his bare chest, though.

She tries to get up but she is not used to her new legs yet. She lets out a small 'eep' and starts falling but Razer catches her in time and gently lays her down.

"You can't walk by yourself." He states and strokes her right cheek.

She opens her mouth, trying to speak, but only incomprehesimble sound come out. Tears start welling in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall.

"Nor you can speak." Razer adds and gets up. Aya looks up at him and whimpers helplessly.

Ghiata's blue ring starts flickering again. She looks at it as it slips off of her finger and glows powerfully as it approaches Razer. The former Red Lantern is so caught in watching Aya that he almost jumps back when the blue ring stops in front of him, its light dimming.

"It was for you from the beginning." Ghiata says, back in her Star Sapphire uniform. "It just needed a way to reach you. Accept it, Razer." She finishes as she sinks onto her knees. Hal hurries to her and helps her up.

Razer reaches his right hand for the blue ring as he did years ago with his red one. He watches in awe how the ring shoves itself in his middle finger and his armor forms. Excepting the lack of headcovering and the smooth curves instead of sharp edges, he has a similar uniform to his red one.

Aya's eyes grow wide as a bright smile hits her lips. Razer looks at her and kneels down again. "You gave me Hope. You are my Hope!" He whispers and their gaze connect. She reaches one hand to touch his cheek but she suddenly feels weak. Everything goes black as she collapses in her lover's arms.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Ready! I hope you like it. Don't worry, there will be more *grinning from ear to ear*._

 _Panthon124, the idea with the detectives you gave me is great, I already have something in my head but it has to be worked out a bit. And don't worry, I'm gonna continue 'The mystery of the moon'._

 _So? Opinion? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	17. The mystery of the Moon: part three

_*sheepish smile* Sorry it took me so long to post this (I think). Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

 **The last howl: part I**

Never in his life has he been more surprised by someone. But she... she is different in such ways that she does surprise him. Her way of living, her good manners, her words, her voice, her moves, her looks, everything about her surprises him. And there is also the fact that she has powers. If this isn't surprising about someone like her, he doesn't know what else could be.

But the biggest surprise comes today.

"Razer, I will not request it again!" She says, her voice firm. She was wearing a white tank top, white shorts with a black belt and the dagger attached to it, and black boots.

"You did not 'request' it. You just asked." He mutters.

She lets out a low growl and approaches her lover. "I am the princess and I command you to... mmmph..." He cuts her off with a kiss. She instinctivelly wraps her arms around his neck as his hands come on her waist.

"You are not a princess anymore, remember?" He says after breaking off the kiss.

She nods and plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Please, Razer." She whispers in her most pleading way. She places a soft kiss across his lips. "Please..." She whispers again after pulling back.

"Alright." He sighs. "You won."

A bright smile hits her lips and she kisses him once more. "You can't resist me, can you?" She asks him after breaking off the kiss.

"Maybe." He mumbles and places a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I just love you too much to refuse you something." He says and nuzzles her hair.

"And a wolf always stays with its pack, right?"

"This aspect is aviable to werewolves too." He answers and steals another kiss from her.

* * *

"Something is missing." Aya mutters as she steps into a cave. Everything is as they left it without the flowers, of course. The former princess walks to the made up bed in which she slept and put her hands on it. Her amulete started glowing and a blue light engulfed the bed. As the light fades, Razer is able to see a real bed with blue sheets and silvery pillows.

"Wow... I didn't know you could do that." He says in awe and approaches her.

"Neither I knew. But I considered that a try wouldn't hurt me."

He wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Razer, let me go, please. I am not done yet."

He raises an eyebrow but does as she has just said and steps aside. Aya kneels down and her amulete glows again. She places her hands on the ground and have them engulfed in a green and white light. The ground is instantly covered with a dark green carpet that has pink and red flower on it. She smiles and gets up.

"So, what is your opinion about my work?" She asks Razer.

He blinks rapidly and smiles. "Perfect."

"Thank you. Knowing that you appreciate what I did means a lot to me." She says as he hugs her. He places a tender and soft kiss on the top of her head and a purring sound fills his throat.

* * *

"A try will not hurt you." Razer chuckles as he takes his shirt off of him.

Aya makes a pout and crosses her arms over his chest, a habit learned from him. "Don't use my own words against me!"

"I am not. I am merely reproducing them in the way I like." He defends himself.

A soft sight from her follows his phrase. "Alright. But I will not become naked."

He raises and eyebrow and tries to stifle a laugh. "Whatever you wish, Aya." He says and goes into the river. Aya follows him with caution.

* * *

"I have just caught one!" Aya announces with a bright smile across her lips.

"Really?" Razer asks her and turns his head to look at her as the fish in her hands is struggling to get free. "Good job!" He praises her and gets back to his own job.

* * *

"It is still hard for me to believe that I caught several fishes." Aya mumbles as they enter into the cave. Razer wraps his right arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She makes a pleased sound and leans her head on his shoulder. The sun continues its set as the two lovers go to their bed. They lay down, Aya draped across Razer's chest. He wraps his arms around her as she snuggles in his warm embrace. She closes her eyes and in a few minutes she seems asleep. Razer sighs and pillows his left hand under his head, with his right hand he keeps Aya close to him. A howl is heard in the distance, making the former werewolf narrow his eyes.

' _I have to say her the truth._ ' He thinks and sighs again. But he has a big dilemma. How can he say to the one he loves with all his heart and who loves him as much as he does, that his mission in the first place was to kill her? Will she accept it? Will she hate him? Will she trust him to run away with him?

"Aya..." He sighs and clutches her hip in his hand. She makes a small noise and opens her eyes. Their gaze connect and both of them feel a shiver running down their spines.

"Is there a problem?" She asks softly.

"No. There is nothing to be worried about, Aya. I apologize for waking you up. I didn't mean it."

She smiles softly. "I wasn't sleeping. Merely... resting." She mumbles and makes herself more comfortable in his embrace.

"So you heard the howl?" He asks and his brow furrows.

"Yes." She answers and sighs. "I did." Never has she felt so scared of something. She is now aware of the fact that as Razer isn't a werewolf any longer, they are harmable. Of course, there is also the fact that both of them have fighting capabilities and he has some weapons with him, but still... they live in a forest.

"Aya?"

She frowns as his question snaps her out of her thoughts. "Yes, Razer?"

"I want to ask you a question."

"What is that?"

"Would you... would you prefere us to live somewhere else? In a village or... even in your palace?"

She sighs. "The truth is that I have been thinking about this too. But not my palace. Maybe a village."

"To raise our own family?"

"Yes."

After a short silence, Razer speaks again. "I have to tell you something important."

She blinks rapidly as a shiver course through her body. She pecks his lips. "Later."

He sighs. "No, Aya. It is better to tell you now. I highly doubt that I will be able to tell you this later."

"Razer, please, listen to me." She pleads.

"Aya, I..."

"I want YOU!" She almost shouts. He blinks once or twice and does a double take.

"You... what?"

"I want you. All of you." She whispers and blushes. "We are connected with our minds, souls and hearts. But it is not enough. I... I want a physical connection too." She blurts out, her cheeks burning.

Razer blushes, surprised. He didn't expect her sudden declaration. "Aya..." He whispers, staring at her.

"I... Make love to me, Razer." She also whispers, breaking the eye contact.

He nods, dumbfounded, and rolls them over so he is on top of her. He kisses her and she wraps her arms around to him. She clings to him, eagerly, lovingly. He moves his mouth from her lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling as he goes. Aya takes his shirt off of him and tosses in on the floor. Razer pulls back and looks at her with surprise, finally gathering his wits.

"Aya... I... We are... we are moving too fast." He says with concern. She doesn't seem to understand. "This is really important, Aya. This... you are... If you don't want to do this now, we will not..."

"Razer..." She cuts him off. "There is nothing to be worried about. I want this to happen. I believe I am ready." She says and gives him a shy smile.

"Are you sure? As a princess, you are supposed to remain pure until... the day of your wedding."

She cups his face in her hands. "I do not care about customs or traditions or what I am supposed or not supposed to do. I am not a princess anymore. I am free to make my own choices and..."

"I got the idea." He cuts her off and kisses her again. "I was making sure you are not going to regret it tomorrow." He mumbles after breaking off the kiss.

"I will not." She says decisivelly.

* * *

A soft moan breaks the silence. Aya lazily opens her eyes and stretches out. She lets herself wake up before she looks around her. She notices that her clothes are scattered around the floor of the cave. Her heart starts racing out of control as she observes two arms wrapped around her naked torso. Memories of last night come floating in as she recalls how she and Razer brought their relationship to the next lever.

She blushes and turns around in her lover's possessive embrace. She is surprise to see him already awake. He gives her a small and lovingly smile.

"Good morning, Aya." He whispers and locks his gaze with hers.

"Good morning." She answers, her cheeks red.

"How do you feel?" He asks softly.

Perfect. Loved. Like she is in heaven. "I feel... fine." Aya says and sighs. He chuckles and kisses the top of her head. "I didn't expect to enjoy it so much." She adds and grins. Razer kisses her brow, her eyelids, her lips.

"Neither I did." He mumbles against her mouth. They break the kiss soon and smile at each other. "I love you so much, Aya!" He whispers and locks his gaze with hers.

"I love you too, Razer."

* * *

"Find them!" Atrocitus growls at Zox. There are half of dozen werewolves, including him, searching for Razer and Aya.

* * *

Aya snuggles closer to Razer and kisses him sweetly. A sound is heard in the distance but she pays no attention to it. But he does. He abruptly breaks the kiss and sits up.

"Did you hear that?" He asks, panick rising in his voice.

Aya nods. "Yes. But this is irrelevant."

"No, it's not. It's a werewolf. They're coming after us." He says, his expression darkening.

"Why?" She asks, her tone betraying her shock.

"Atrocitus, their leader... gave me a mission to fulfill. And I didn't."

"What mission?"

"It doesn't matter now. We have to keep going. It was a mistake to return here, and I knew it then. They can track us down by catching our scents."

"Razer, I... it will take some time to get here. From that distance..."

"We have to go, Aya!"

She also sits up and gently caresses his back. "Then we will go." She says and gets up. It is for the first time when she observes that they are almost helpless. Of course, she has her powers and Razer has some weapons but as he isn't a werewolf any more, it would be more difficult for him to face someone who is.

They get dress as quickly as they can. She takes what comes into her hand, without caring. She is surprised to see herself dressed in a white tank top, black shorts and black boots. She puts a white belt on and attaches her dagger to it. The moon-shaped amulete is already around her neck.

Razer takes her backpack over one shoulder and she takes his hand in her own. He drags her to the opening of the cave.

"Let's get away from here!" He suggests as they walk out.

"Not so easy, you two!" They hear a voice say, sending chills down their spines. Both their eyes grew wide.

* * *

 _I don't know why but I feel like thi_ _s isn't my best writing. I lacked the inspiration to make it longer or better. But I hope you like it._

 _Have you heard about Razaya Week 2015?_

 _Can you guess who Razer and Aya heard?_

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	18. Mission on Earth: II

_Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing (excepting my OCs) cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

( _ **Set before 'Blue Hope'**_ )

Razer stepped out of his quarters. The memory of his talk with that little girl was still fresh in his mind, even after almost two weeks. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the advice she had given him. _For someone so young... for a little girl, Emily is very wise. Her advice is good. I hate to admit this but this is something I cannot do by myself, no matter how hard I would try, and only one person can help me with my rage problem. I really need his help_ , he thought as he went into the main bridge. Like usually, Aya was there.

"Aya." He solemnly started.

"Yes, Razer?" Answered the android and turned around in her chair to face him. "Is there something you wish to talk to me?" She asked.

He blinked and locked his gaze with her. "Something... has been troubling me recently." He said and a barely perceptable frown creased Aya's smooth brow. _She is... concerned? For me?_ Razer asked himself as Aya approached him.

"Is there something wrong? What is your status? May I be of any help?" She asked him, talking fast.

"I am... fine. It's nothing to be worried about, really. I just... I need to be by myself for a while. Only me and my thoughts, you know? A lot happened. And I suppose I need a break from... all these." He said, gesturing to implicate his point.

"You need some time alone?"

He only nodded.

"But you spend a lot of time in your quarters, alone." She argued, as if knowing that he wanted to leave.

"I know, Aya. I know. But this is different. I... I need to be away from Oa, from the Guardians, from the Green Lanterns, from our duties, from the Interceptor, from..."

"From _me_." She finished for him. He could swear he detected pain and regret in her voice.

"Yeah. It... wasn't my intention to put it that way but..."

"I understand." She mumbled. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small smile. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes literally lit up at his action.

"Take care of yourself." He said as he pulled back.

"You too." She said and smiled softly. "And..." She started with hesitance. "Come back... for me." She added.

"I will." He vowed. "It's a promise." _Which I don't know of I will fulfill. I love you, Aya, and I wish I could say this to you._ He thought as he let Aya go. He turned around and reached the door.

"And, Razer?" Aya spoke up.

"Yes, Aya?" He answered, not looking at her.

"Be careful."

The only answer she received was a nod of his head before he opened the door and left.

* * *

Razer let out a sigh as he landed on Odym. His ring started flickering and he frowned. _It's seems like I'll be running out of power while staying here. At least this curse of a ring will not make me troubles_ , he thought to himself as he walked straight ahead. He was in the middle of a forest, a specially chosed place so he would not run out of energy before landing. He sighed again and reached the main squeare of the Blue Lanterns Comunity. Saint Walker was there, talking to a giant elephant, a Blue Lantern as well.

"Saint Walker..." Razer started. The first Blue Lantern was with his back at him but he recognized the voice.

"Brother Razer..." He said and turned around, a small smile across his lips. "I am glad to see you again." He told to Razer and walked to him.

"I... I need your help..." Razer mumbled and avoided to looked into Saint Walker's eyes.

"With what?"

"With my rage. I... I want to get rid of it... and of my red ring."

Saint Walker blinked once or twice, confused. "It is a long jorney of self-descovering. Once this path taken, you cannot go back, Brother."

"I am aware."

* * *

"I have been wondering..." Saint Walker started and opened his eyes. Razer followed his example and stopped his meditation. "What made you change your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"What made you consider the thought of getting rid of your ring?"

Razer sighed. "Suffice to say that it happened thanks to a human little girl's advice."

"How so?"

"A few days before coming here, I was in a mission on Hal Jordan' planet, Earth. I got lost from Aya and I met this girl, Emily. She adviced me to find someone who had been through similar things like me but who hadn't allowed himself to go on such a dark path. And I thought about you."

Saint Walker gave him a small smile. "And what about Aya?"

Razer sighed again. "I don't know. It's been weeks since... I last saw her. She seemed sad that I was going to leave. But... I am not sure if ut was just a trick of her program in order to make her seem more... like a sentien being."

"If you will release yourself of your red ring... will you tell him about your feelings for her?"

The Red Lantern looked at his ring. "Yes. This cursed ring doesn't allow me to accept my feelings. I... I want her to know..."

"But you are also scared."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Since Ilana died... I have been afraid to feel those things again. I thing I need more time. I will tell her... when I will be ready."

Saint Walker nodded.

* * *

( _ **Set after 'Dark matter'**_ )

"Emily, stop staying there!" The green-eyed young woman said to her sister. "It's late. What do you think you are going to see?" She asked. She was wearing a yellow tank top with red butterflies, red jeans and black sneakers.

"But, Carla..." Emily started complaining. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with floral motives and black pants.

"Don't complain. You should go to bed now." Carla said.

The little girl looked at the night sky one more time and sighed. She blinked rapidly as something got her attention. "What is that?" She asked, pointing towards something in distance. Carla approached the window and narrowed her eyes, trying to see the mysterious object.

"Probably just a shooting star." She shrugged.

"But it's green."

"Go to sleep!"

"Do you think Razor will come and visit us?"

Carla laughed. "It's 'Razer', not 'Razor'. And I don't know. But... no, it would be silly to think something like this."

"But I miss him!"

"It's been almost six months ago, Emy." Carla said. She burst out laughing. "Don't tell me you have a crush on him!" She giggled. "You are too young for him! He is older that you with 12 years."

"Yes, but he has the same age as you have." Emily grinned as her sister's face became red.

"Okay, enough! Go to bed, okay?"

Emily sighed and went into her room. "I know that he will come. I feel this." She mumbled and got changed into a Hello Kitty pajama.

Carla sighed and got changed into a pink pajama. She laid down on her bed and sighed. Her gaze wandered to the window and observed the growing green light. She frowned and went to the window, opening it. A pretty cold breeze ruffled her hair but she kept staring at the night sky. Her eyes grew wide as she observed that the green light was heading towards her apartment. It soon reached its destination. The light faded, revealing to Carla a green ring.

"Carla from Earth, you have great Will within you..." It started speaking. "Welcome... to the Green Lantern Corps."

Carla reached her right hand and the ring shoved itself onto her middle finger. Her uniform materialized on her. She looked down at herself and smiled. She was clad in a skin-tight black and green one-piece uniform. She sighed and took the ring off.

* * *

Razer sighed as his gaze wandered at the new planet he had to search for any trace, no matter how small, of his lost love. His blue ring flickered on his finger, his Hope powerful. _I will find you, Aya. This is a promise I intend to keep_ , he thought to himself as he picked up in speed.

* * *

Emily sighed dreamy at the sight of the sunset. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt, light blue pants and white sneakers. As the sun disappeared over the horison, she can't help but smile when memories of an old friend came floating in. A glowing blue line in the sky got her attension. She blinked surprised and watched it until she remembered something. She walked to her sister's room and observed that Carla's attention was on her laptop and than she had her headphones on.

The girl grinned and ran to the door. She unlocked it and went outside, waiting for something to happen, though not even she herself could say what for.

The minutes passed by. The coldness started sweeping into her, sending chills through her body. She looked up in time to see the same blue light from earlier. This time though, it was heading straight to her. Scared, Emily made a few steps backwards as the light approached her. She squinted and closed her eyes as something - or someone - landed. She slowly opened her eyes to see a hooded figure in front of her. He was clad in a black and blue skin-tight outfit with a hood draped over his head. Still, she was able to make out the dark lines running down his cheeks and chin. A bright smile appreared across her lips as she considered the thought. She ran to him and hugged his legs.

"Razor!" She squealed happily. "You're back!"

A sigh. "It's 'Razer', not 'Razor'." He mumbled as she released his legs from her grip. He knelt down and cupped the side of her face in his calloused hand. "How did you know it was me?"

She giggled and put his hood down. "Your facial markings. And your blue eyes. And I've never known you had white hair." She blurted out.

Razer chuckled and put her in a brotherly embrace. She hugged back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood up and took her in the crook of her neck. Emily giggled again and played with the black hair at the nape of his neck. It was thicker and coarser than the hair on the top of his head.

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"This is where I live. Well, right there." She said, pointing her index finger towards her sister's apartment. "I saw the glow your ring is making and I came outside. I didn't expect to see ya but I knew that something important was about to happen." She said in a breathless exhale.

"I thought I told you not to run away from your sister again." He scoled and started walking. "Let's get you back home, shall we?"

"We shall." She giggled and held on tight. She gave him indications and he arrived at the door. He let her down and Emily open the door. "Do you wanna come in?" She asked.

"If your sister will not mind." He said.

"She won't. She cannot resist to me asking her something." She giggled and they stepped in.

"Emily? Where have you been?" Carla asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Um... outside?"

Carla sighed. "Emy..." Her eyes then landed on Razer. She blushed, realizing that she was wearing only a pink nightgown and underwear. "Razer? What... what are you doing here? In my house? At this hour?"

"I asked him to come. Is this a problem?" Emily said as cute as she was able to. Carla sighed again and locked the door.

"No. But he should have announced that he was gonna come."

"I didn't plan to come in your house." Razer, who had been quiet the whole conversation, spoke up. "Emily saw me and invited me in."

"And you couldn't refuse her, right?"

"Yeah." He gave her a sheepish smile. "But if you do not approve me being here, I will go."

"No! I mean... it's okay. As long as you... wanna stay."

He nodded. "I may need a place to stay until I will fulfill my mission."

"What mission?" Carla asked, now curious.

"Are we gonna keep him here?" Emily pipped in.

"Excuse my manners." Carla said to Razer. "Follow me." She added and started walking into the living room. Razer walked after her, studying her from behind. Her hair was caught in a braid. His face became as red as the armor he used to wear as he found himself staring at her legs. Carla sat on the couch and waved at Razer to follow her example. He did and sat next to her.

"This isn't the beginning of an invation from your specie, is it?"

He chuckled. "There is no reason to worry. It isn't. But I... started a mission of... finding someone."

"Who?" Emily asked and climbed next to him.

"Aya."

"The green lady you kept talking about and who appeared when my sister came?"

"Yes, Emily." Razer sighed. "She is... a dear friend for me. She sacrificed herself for me and the whole Universe but I do not think that she is really dead. She had come back to me once and..."

"She is more than just a 'dear friend', isn't she?" Carla asked.

Razer sighed and his cheeks colored. "Yeah."

"You love her."

"It is true."

"What happened yo her?"

Emily let out a sigh and hugged Razer. He chuckled and placed her onto his lap. She rested her head on his chest. "Is this another story?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, I think so. But... it is a little sad." The Red-now-Blue-Lantern said.

"Every story has a happy-ending. Your has to have it too."

"Some day, it will."

"Let's get started already, shall we?" Carla asked, her impatince slowly - but surely - slipping off.

Razer sighed and nodded. "We shall." He said and started his story.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait." Carla interrupted. Razer sighed. "So Aya came back to you in a Manhunter body and even though she riscked everything to return and see you, you rejected her and broke her heart?"

"Yeah. I am not proud..."

"Okay. I got this."

Emily made a small noise and wrapped her arms around Razer's torso. "Frankenstien, right?"

"Err... what?" Razer asked.

It was Carla's turn to sigh. "Victor Frankenstien, he created and artifficial person who became a monster. It took a while for the doctor to realize that the monster somehow reflected his personality and behaviour."

 _This is somehow similar to what happened to Aya and myself_ , Razer thought to himself. "May I continue now?"

The girls nodded.

* * *

Carla fought back tear as Razer finised his story. "And you have Hope that you will find her?"

"Yes."

"While she has Will. This is the most perfect love story, with you two being finally together." She sighed dreamy.

Razer nodded slowly. He was ready to say something else but a small and cute snoring sound got his attention. He looked down at the small girl in his lap and smiled softly. Emily was sleeping peacefully.

"I'll take her in her room." Carla announced and gently took Emily from Razer's lap.

"No..." Emily said and yawned. "I don't want to. I am not sleep."

Razer chuckled and got up.

"Maybe he is." Carla said, pointingthe Blue Lantern. "Let him rest, okay?"

"It is alright. My specie doesn't need too much sleep."

"Okay then. As I cannot let an extraterrestrial wander on the streets, I assume I have to give you a room, right?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Um... Chase isn't here at the moment so I think you can have his room for a while."

"Chase?"

"Our bigger brother." Emily pipped in. "This is his apartment but he allowed us to live with him as he is gone a long time. He is a Re-..."

"Anyway..." Carla cut her off. "He wouldn't mind. I think you two have the same size so you can borrow something from him to sleep in."

Razer nodded. "I appreciate your generosity, I really do, but I..."

"It's okay, Razer. Follow me." Carla said and started walking. Razer went after her, thinking about his mission. "Here. This is." Carla said and opened a brown wodden door to reveal a big room. Three walls were black while the remaining one was red with a red ceiling. The bed was near the window and a dresser was on the left wall. A shelf with a lot of books was on the opposite wall and next to it there was a desk with a closed laptop on it. In front of the desk there was an office chair. The red wall happened to be the one where the door was. The curtains were black and in contrast withbthe white bed. Razer stepped in with reluctance and walked to the window, observing the view.

Carla let Emily down and opened the dresser. She pulled out a black t-shirt with a skull on it, and black training pants. She put the clothes on the bed. "Here. You are going to wear this." She announced Razer. He nodded, signaling that he understood. "Well, call us when you are ready..." She mumbled and took Emily's hand, getting out from the room.

Razer sighed and got dressed into the clothes Carla had pulled out. He ran his right hand through his hair. "I'm ready!" He called out and placed his civilian clothes on the office chair.

Carla and Emily came in. "Gee, keep it down, will ya? You have been heard by the whole block probably."

He gave her a sheepish smile and sat on the bed. Emily climbed next to him with a grin across her face.

"I've just remembered. Chase will call in any moment." Carla said. "I'll be right back." She added and walked out.

Razer looked after her with a raised eyebrow. Emily stratched out and let herself fall on the bed. He chuckled.

"You get rid of the red ring." Emily stated and took his right hand in both of hers, admiring the glowing Blue Ring. "How did ya do it?"

"Due to Aya." He answered and frowned. "I tried to... follow your advice and I found someone who had been through the same pain as myself."

"Did he help ya?"

"Yes. I managed to... control my rage better that before."

"Whazza his name?"

"Saint Walker."

"He's a saint?"

Razer shrugged.

"But why did ya hurt your friend?"

"It wasn't my intention to hurt her." He protested. "I just wanted to protect her and keep her away from... any more pain."

"Ya did great." She said sarcastically. "Where will you start your search on Earth?"

"I don't know. As her body is made up from Green Energy, I believe that I can locate even the smallest trace of her using my ring."

Emily blinked once or twice and sat up, tilting her head to the side. "Ya know, if I were her, I would hide a while from you just to let you feel pain and then I'd just come out one day and slap ya hard for what ya've done."

A small smile took hold of his mouth. "Is that so?"

"Yup."

The smile turned into a grin as he started tickling the small girl. She fell on the bed, laughing as tears welled in her eyes.

"No, no... Please stop..." She begged after several minutes, tears flowing freely on her cheeks. "Please..." She laughed harder, making Razer chuckle. She started kicking the air with her hands and legs, managing to hit Razer in his jaw a couple of times. He didn't seem to mind though. "Please stop..." Emily managed. She was surprised when he really stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and wiped her tears away, giggling.

Razer crossed his arms over his chest, grinning at her. "You kicked me." He stated.

"Um... sorry?" She offered, making him smile.

"You sure have your way with children, Razer." Carla said and walked in. "Keep in down! I heard you from my room."

He gave her a sheepish smile as she sat on the bed. Emily grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Razer caught her gaze and nodded slightly. Before she knew it, Carla found herself beneath Razer with Emily holding her hands pinned against the bed.

"No! Don't do this!" She begged but Razer didn't listen to her. He started tickling her, making her laugh. "No! I'm... I'm gonna... kill you... for this!" Carla managed between giggles. "Please... Emily, help me!" Tears welled in her eyes, blurrying her vision. She managed to set her hands free and wrapped her legs around Razer's waist, rolling them over so he was beneath her now. "Emily, help me!" She ordered while draping his shirt over his head. Her eyes scanned his naked torso as Emily pinned his head against the bed. The girls giggled before Carla turned the favor to Razer.

Fianlly, Carla stopped. Razer opened his eyes and blinked the tears away. Emily giggled and moved in Razer's left side while Carla let herself fall in his right. "You're crazy, you know that?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "Probably I am." He sighed and wiped the tiny beads of sweat from his forehead with his right hand. Carla caught his wrist and pulled his arm under her neck.

"Surely you are." She said and rested her head on his chest. He started playing with her hair while staring at the ceiling. He remembered his life back on Volkreg, his family, now probably dead, Ilana, shortly he remembered his time before he had become a Red Lantern. _I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed home with Ilana? I wouldn't have met Aya, nor the Green Lanterns and... I would have probably been killed by Atrocitus_ , he thought to himself while twisting Carla's hair.

"Ah, I remembered something." Carla said without moving from her position. "Chase is coming back home for a while."

Emily's eyes lit up as she sat up. "Really? When?"

"He has just left. I think he's gonna be here tomorrow morning."

"I suppose I have to go then."

"No. He would want to meet you." Emily protested. "I told him about you!"

"And?" Razer sighed. "I have to start my search."

"He will help you." Emily said.

"Why? He probably knows nothing about the Lanterns. Well, no more than the other Earthlings do."

"He knows a lot more than you think he does." Carla said. "When we first meet, I knew you were a Red Lantern and I didn't freak out." She added.

"How so?"

Carla sighed. "Due to Chase. He taught me about them. And about the Green Lanterns. And the Star Sapphires. And the Blue Lanterns."

Razer frowned.

"He isn't an ordinary human." Carla continued. "He is... a Red Lantern."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _I know, I know. It's not exactly what I hoped for but I am proud of my work. I really hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but bo flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	19. Being a Detective: part I

_Finally wrote this! Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer sighs and tries to ignore her long legs as she talks to him. Their gaze connect but he moves his eyes downward, looking at her red lips. He had never imagined her dressed like this, or looking like this. He doesn't thing that she is ugly, of course he doesn't - he actually finds her attractive and breathtaking - , but she is usually the serious one, always following protocols. A dress - such a short dress as the one she is wearing - is not something he would have thought to see on her. It reveals a lot of her cleavage and legs; it shows a lot of her whole body actually. The dress is mid-thigh, letting anyone see her legs, and it seems too thin for someone like her. Her hair is mid back length, loosen on her back and covering the revealed half of her back. Her heels are making her have the same height as he has. He'd never seen her with heels higher than 5 inches and now she is wearing at least 10 inches heels. Her makeup seems to be screaming for attention, as all the other women from the party have. But he doesn't care about what the other women are wearing, no, he cares only about what this particular woman is wearing. His eyes linger on her chest, noticing her expensive necklace once again. Silver and emerlads.

"-zer. Razer!" She says, waving her hand in front of his face. He is snapped out of his thoughts. He shakes his head and sighs.

"Did you say something?"

Her eyes seem to search his face for a reaction. "Yes. Have you spotted our target or not?"

"No." He answers and he looks in the distance, at the night sky. They are in one of the many balconies. He doesn't even want to think at the moment when he was dragged on this.

FLASHBACK:

 _"Guess what, guys?" Hal chirped, coming into the pretty big office. Razer and Aya were next to each other, making a raport for their last succeed mission. Razer lifted his head up, looking at his superior._

 _"What?!" He asked furiously._

 _"The two of you will go to a party soon." Hal said, grinning._

 _"You've got to be kidding me." Razer muttered through gritted teeth. "Why should we go..."_

 _"We are involved in another mission?" Aya asked, no longer paying attention to the raport._

 _"Exactly, Aya. You will be the main characters."_

 _Aya tilted her head to the side, making a few stray bangs fall in her line of sight. "Main characters?"_

 _"It's a way of saying. You have to go undercover in order to catch a thief. He is very... clever. He stole a very expensive necklace and he is... well, known as an expert in stealing and a criminal."_

 _"Who is it?" Razer asked, tapping his fingers over the desk in impatience._

 _"Well, he is... um... Byth Rok."_

* * *

Razer sighs for the probably millionth time this evening. He crosses his arms over his chest and tries to spot their target through the people present in the main room. He hates parties. His eyes wander back to Aya and to her dress. He feels his cheeks burning as she turns her head and looks at him.

"Razer?" She says. "What is your status?" She asks, concerned. He doesn't realize when she places the back of her hand on his forehead. "Does you physical and/or mental state need medical assistance?" She continues with her questions.

He finally gathers his wits enough to answer. "I'm fine." He mutters and slaps her hand away. She seems hurt by his action. Something flashes within her eyes but he can't be sure of what it is as it lasts only half of second. "Try to spot our target." He adds as Aya lets her arms fall on her sides.

"Very well." She says and looks at the main room. Her eyes narrow and fix on something. Or maybe... someone. Without even thinking to talk to Razer, she leaves towards what she's seen.

"Where are you going?" Razer asks. "Aya?!"

She doesn't answer. Instead, she continues her way. She takes a sit next to her target and orders a glass of wine. As she waits for her drink, her eyes wander over Byth. She tries not to grimace at the sight of him. She starts to wonder how someone like him had seven wives. Not that she cares too much. She turns her head around and tries to spot Razer at the balcony but she is unable to see him due to the crowd.

"You are alone?" She hears. She looks at Byth who is smiling flirtatiouly at her. "Or you lost your partner through the crowd?"

"I came with so-..." She stops and mentally scolds herself for nearly ruining everything. "I came with a friend but I seem to be unable to spot him. We... were supposed to meet here." She half-lies. Though she wishes to say a totally lie. She suddenly finds that she would like her and Razer to be more than mere friends.

He makes an 'aha' face. "Well, I guess it's no problem if you wait him here."

She nods and gives him a small smile. "Thank you. Your offert is really appreciated."

"How could I turn down such a pretty lady?" He asks and leans in towards her. She recognized it as flirt. She would be inclined to slap him if the mission were not so important. "I am Byth Rok, by the way."

"Aya." She answers. His gaze trailes over her body with something she recognizes as lust. It makes her sick. She is finally able to spot Razer at the balcony. He is looking at her with a deep frown. She knows that she managed to make him angry. And she doesn't want him to be angry with her.

* * *

Razer tries not to growl when he sees Byth Rok touching Aya's throat. He feels extremly jealous and angry that a criminal and a thief is touching Aya. He turns his head around, looking at something else. In his hands he has a glass of untouched wine. He wants to be sober for when they will leave. He looks at the wristwatch he has. They have been partaking in this party for around three hours and Aya has been staying with Byth Rok for more than two hours. Gritting his teeth, Razer looks back at Aya and Byth, only to find that they were dancing. It isn't enough that her dress shows too much from her body in his opinion, but as Byth spins her around, her legs are revealed even more.

As the song comes to an end, Byth takes Aya back to her seat. She sits with elegance and smiles at him. She sighs and her eyes land on Razer. The look he is giving her is a cold one, colder than usually, and it bothers her. She moves her gaze back to Byth who gives her a lustful look. His right hand lifts to her face and brushes her left cheek. She tries not to growl and allows him to touch her. His touch moves downward to her throat.

"We are in a publical location." She murmurs. "If you want to continue this, we should go somewhere more... private."

He grins, showing his teeth. "I don't see why not. In this way I can show you the newest aquisiton I've made."

"Aquisition?"

"Yes. A wonderful and very expensive necklace that would look perfectly on someone like you. Like many other things."

She decides to ignore his flirty tone and bedroom eyes, and nods. His grin grows and he gets down. Aya follows his example and he offers her his arm. She accepts it and hooks her hand through his elbow, allowing him to lead her out of the room. She steals one last glance in Razer's direction who has been watching her with burning eyes.

Letting out a low growl, Razer decides that he has had enough. He walks in the main room, trying not to bump into someone. He makes sure to see where Aya and Byth are going and he follows them closly, but still careful not to be seen. He doesn't want to let Aya too much time alone with that criminal.

Aya giggles and pulls herself closer to Byth's body. He grins from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling. They walk a while until he stops and opens a door. They go in and he makes sure to lock the door, using the control panel. She feels a little fearful and she wishes Razer were here, with her.

"Aya." Byth starts and pushes her so her back is pressed against a wall.

"Where is that necklace?" She asks bluntly.

He chuckles. "Wanna be paid before?"

"Paid?" She repeats. The realization hits her, washing over her like hot water. She was sure that he wants that when she accepted to leave with him but she hoped to catch him before he would try anything with her. Her jaw clenches. She doesn't want her first time to be with him. She wants someone who cares about her. She mentally scolds herself for being so trustable of him. He pins her hands over her head.

"Did you really think that I was so stupid not to figure out your plan?" He asks.

Her eyes widen slightly. "W-what plan?" She stutters, afraid of being caught.

He growls. "No one tries to fool me and then gets away with it, Aya! I know who you are and what you are trying to do. Don't you think I saw the looks you gave to your partner? He isn't here, love. He will not come to rescue you. Let me teach you a lesson about sneaking in my house and trying to arrest me!" He growls again and the grip he has on her wrists tightenes.

"No!" She says.

He growls again and releases her hands. He takes her purse and throws it on the floor, in a corner opposite to where they are. He catches her hands again. "How many are you?"

"I will never tell." She says decisively.

"Oh, you will tell. You just need to be... persuaded."

Her heart starts racing out of control at the thought of being forced to... She shakes that feeling off and regains her composture. Her right knee makes contact with Byth's stomach, making him release her and stumble backwards.

"You bitch!" He growls and tries to hit her. She avoids any hits. She pushes him against a wall and punches him hard. He only chuckles and catches her right wrist, spinning her around and pinning her against the wall. His front presses into her back, making her growl in annoyance. She hears hurried footsteps but she doesn't dare to hope that it's Razer.

The door opens with a hiss. An angered Razer is standing there, pointing a gun at Byth. "Let her go!" He growls. "Or you will pay the consequences."

Aya's hearts starts pulsating madly. She hears Byth chuckling again as his right hand leaves her wrists.

"If you shoot me... I'll shoot her." He threatens and she can see a gun pointed at her head. "You choose."

Razer clenches his jaw, his hands keeping the gun unmoved even though he is afraid what may happen to Aya.

"Put the gun away!" Byth says as he brings his own gun to Aya's temple. "Well? I'm still waiting for you to make your move."

Aya's brow furrows. "Razer, don't listen to him. Do what you must."

Razer's eyes move from Byth to Aya and back to Byth. "I..."

"Do it, Razer! Nothing will happen to me." She says.

"Aya, I can't."

"Razer! Just pull that trigger! I will be alright."

"I am so sorry, Aya." Razer sighs and slowly lowers his gun. Byth grins and moves his gun a little backward.

Aya tries to stifle a growl. She planned everything and now Razer ruined her plan. Then she hears a shot.

Byth hisses in pain as Razer shot him in his leg. He pulls the trigger, trying to shoot Aya but but as she heard Razer preparing to shoot, she realized that her plan was not compromised. She manages to make a movement and to avoid a bullet. She takes the gun from Byth and points it to him.

"There is a set of handcuffs in my purse." She says to Razer. "Bring them to me."

He nods and does as he was told. Aya pushes Byth until his front meets the cold surface of the wall. Her partner puts the handcuffs to Byth, making sure to hurt him a little.

* * *

"Thank you, detectives. We will make sure he will not get out from jail anytime too soon. Also, the necklace will get where it belonged in the first place. You did a good job there." A police officer tells to Razer and Aya.

They nod and the officer leaves, along with all the people from the party. Razer sighs and runs his right hand through his hair. "Good plan, Aya."

"Thank you. But may I question on how you knew what I meant to do?" She asks, her head tilting to the side.

"I am not sure. I just had a feeling that you had planned something."

She gives him a small smile.

"Are you alright?" He suddenly asks her, concerned.

"Yes. What about you?"

"What about me?"

She crosses her arms over her chest, a habit learned from him. "What is your status?"

"I am fine. C'mon, let's leave this place."

She nods and follows him to his red car. They have come into his car in order to decide what to do on their way to the party. He opens the door for her and she gets in the passanger seat. As he gets in, her eyes land on his face. "Have you drank something?" She asks.

"No." He answers.

"I do hope you are telling the truth." She mumbles.

"I am. I am not ignorant, Aya!" He snaps and starts in whirlwind.

A few streets after, he speeds down, more calm. Aya props her head against the cold window, gazing at the passing people. Suddenly, a low growl is heard. Her cheeks become pink as she hears him snort in amusement.

"You're hungry." He states.

"Affirmative. I did not have any meal from this morning." She says.

"I think that there is a restaurant not too far from here. If you want, I may take you there."

"Razer, I..."

"It does not bother me. And frankly, I am kind of hungry too." He says, causing her to smile. She looks at him as he turns his head around in order to look at her.

"Eyes on the road!" She orders. He chuckles and focuses on the road in front of him.

* * *

Aya gets down from the car, Razer helping her. She smiles at him but as she steps out, the coldness hits her. Razer has turned on the heat in the car. She closes the door and shivers. Without adressing a word to her, Razer takes his jacket off and offers it to her.

"Razer, there is no need of you to do that." She tries to refuse.

"Look at you, Aya! You are cold. Accept it. I don't want you to catch a cold."

She nods slowly and takes his jacket with reluctance. She puts it on her, giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you." She whispers and startes walking towards the restaurant. Razer follows her and catch up with her. He grabs her wrist, making her hook her hand through his elbow. Neither of them has a problem with touching each other as they walk into the restaurant. As Razer assumed, Aya is receiving looks from all the males from there. He pulls her closer to him. A waitress comes to them, smiling sweetly.

"You are lucky. Today, the couples pay only half of the usual price." She says, taking them to the farest table which happens to be near the window.

"Oh, we are not involved in any sort of romantical and/or physical relation." Aya confesses.

The waitress looks at them, a puzzled expression across her face. "Huh?"

Razer sighs. "We are not together." He explains and the waitress' smile grows at that.

"Is that so?" She asks as he offers the chair to Aya and she sits down with elegance. His jacket goes on the back of her chair as he sits down in front of her at the table.

"Do you want something to drink?" The waitress asks Razer, polite.

Aya feels her blood boiling. "Just water." She answers with a mixture of rudeness and sassiness.

The waiterss looks at her with curiousity. "Alright."

* * *

Razer reaches his right hand over the table and gently touches Aya's. "I will pay." He announces her as the waitress comes once again. She places the bill on the table and starts writing something on her jotter. She breaks the sheet and offers it to Razer.

"Call me if you want to know the specialities." She says and winks at him.

He clears his throat with a slight pink tinge in his cheeks and pays.

"Thank you." The waitress says and with one more wink to Razer, she leaves, doing the catwalk. He lets his gaze wander to her rear.

"Razer!"

He does not answer.

"Enjoying the view, lover-boy?"

He blushes and looks at Aya. "Frankly, no. Let's get you back home, shall we?" He asks and she nods.

Razer and Aya walk out, she seeming pissed off. He wants to open the door for her but she stops him with a threatening glare. She gets in and he follows her example. He starts driving as she props her head against the window, sighing.

"You are being extremly quiet." He says after a few minutes of deafening silence.

"I am quiet tired." She mumbles. "May I request you to drive faster? I want to arrive home soon."

He nods and presses the accelerator. They reach Aya's house in a few minutes spent in silence. Aya tries to open the door but he stops her by grabbing her left wrist.

"Razer, may I inquire on why you found it necessary to do that?" She asks, her cheeks burning.

He doesn't answer. Instead, he invades the gap between their faces and gently brushes his lips against hers. She instinctively closes her eyes, enjoying her first kiss. His left hand comes to rest on her right thigh as they turn towards each other as much as they are able to. He slips his tongue into her mouth, deepening their kiss and drawing out a surprised sound from the back of her throat. She copies the movements of his lips and tongue and teeth, kissing back with a desperate desire to have him only for her. His hand starts caressing her thigh but he doesn't try to get his hand under her dress. He is content with just kissing her. Her free hand finds its way to his shoulder, clutching his shirt.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

HE IS YOUR COWORKER!

YOU COULS BE FIRED IF YOUR SUPERIOR FOUND OUT!

STOP THIS!

STOP KISSING HIM!

Her brain is screaming at her to stop but she is too full of him to stop now. He breaks the kiss and gives her a small smile. She can't help but smile back.

"I was being possessive of you." She confesses. "I do not want any females to look at you and behave with you as that waitress did. I... I want you just for myself." Her cheeks start burning and she lowers her gaze. The grip he has been having on her wrist tightens painfully. "Razer, you are hurting me!" She says. "Stop!"

He looks at her strangely, a mixture of excitement and nervousness coursing through him. He releases her hand and takes hold of her chin, lifting her head up. Her stomach does a serie of backflips as his eyes shine with an emotions she has never seen within them before. "I am sorry." He says. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I am so sorry, Aya."

"I forgive you." She says. She rubs her nose against his in an indolent gesture.

"I was also being... possessive of you." He confesses. "Don't you ever wear a dress like this, unless it is for me!" He growls softly.

"For you?" She asks and tilts her head to the side with curiosity. "For you." She repeats. A bright smile crosses her lips at the thought.

"Yes, for me."

"But we are coworkers. Wouldn't it be..."

"No."

She touches her lips and blushes slightly. "You should know that it was..."

"Your first kiss, I know." He says, sounding almost amused.

"How did you..."

"I am a detective, remember? You responded shyly and tried to hide your inexperience in kissing." He says with a raised eyebrow. Her cheeks are now red and she lowers her eyelids.

"Oh."

He chuckles and places a soft kiss on her forehead. "It is believed that someone's first kiss is the most special."

"Indeed."

"And how old are you? 22?"

"Almost 24." She says and blushes wilder.

He chuckles. "That's interesting. Think at all the possibilities."

She playfully shoves him aside. "You perv!"

He catches her wrists and pulls her in for another kiss. She kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck. They break the kiss with much reluctance.

"Would you... like to come in?" She asks shyly and plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. He nods and kisses her forehead.

"I would love to." He answers and places a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. She giggles and opens the door from the car, getting down and going towards her house. Razer follows her, trying to keep his heartbeat under control. Aya unlocks the door and gets it, followed by Razer. She locks the door and sighs, looking at him.

"Do you... um... want something?" She asks shyly as her cheeks start heating up again.

"Yes, you." He answers and kisses her softly, cupping her face in his hands. She kisses back, wrapping her hands around his neck. He starts walking until her back is pressed against a wall. Their kiss deepens as he moves his hands downward and makes her wraps her legs around his waist. He places his hands on her rear, preventing her from letting go anytime soon. He growls against her mouth and bites her lower lip hard. She moans in both pleasure and surprise.

Aya makes a small noise as he breaks the kiss. "W-why did you stop?" She asks.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I didn't mean to... lose my control like that." He apologizes.

"It is alright. It did not bother me. Actually, I found it... nice."

His cheeks start heating up as he allows her to come - literally - with her feet on the ground. "It's just... I was not supposed to..."

She sighs and starts playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I told you, it is alright."

He sighs and kisses her forehead. "There is no hurry." He says in a whisper.

"I know." She replies and lets a small smile play across her lips. She pecks his lips and they go into the kitchen. He sits down on a chair as she pulls out a bottle of wine from the fridge. She pours some wine in two glasses and offers one to him. He accepts it with a small smile and takes a big sip from it. Aya giggles but does the same. She more falls than sits on a chair and places her glass on the counter. She sighs and takes her heels off, throwing them carelessly on the floor. Razer chuckles and finishes his drink.

"You look stunning in this dress." He compliments her.

Her cheeks become pink and she lowers her gaze. "Thank you."

He gets up and takes her hands in his own, helping her up. He srarts closing his eyes and bends down. She leans up in order to meet him sooner. Their lips meet into a soft kiss, making them both sigh. They break their kiss soon and smile at each other. Aya turns around and starts walking, dragging Razer after her. She turns off the lights and takes him upstairs. He goes after her, a little flustered. She opens a door and gets into her room.

There is a pink tinge in Razer's cheeks as he closes the door behind them. Aya turns on the lights, making them squint.

With a sigh, Razer walks to her bed and sits on it, wondering why she brought him here. She looks at him and smiles. She starts looking through her wardrope for something appropiate for the night. Her gaze falls on a white nightgown and she pulls it out. She takes her dress of, letting it fall on the floor. Razer watches her with burning eyes. He gets up and goes to her, running his hands on either of her arms. His touches raises goosebumps on her skin and makes her shiver.

He rests his chin on her collarbone and sighs. His hands snake themselves around her, pulling her closer to him. "Need any help with your clothing?" He murmures against her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

"N-no, I can handle it." She stutters a little. He chuckles and brings his hands to the clasp of her bra, undoing it. "Ra-Razer!" She gasps as he presses his lips against her shoulder. "M-may I in-inquire on what are y-you doing?"

He chuckles and places light butterfly kisses over her shoulderblades. He suddenly stops, making her wonder if something is wrong. He places a soft kiss where her shoulder meets her neck and retracts himself from her. He goes to her bed and starts undressing himself as she gets dressed into the nightgown she found earlier.

Aya turns around, ready to say something to him but she finds herself at a loss for words when she finds herself staring at an almost naked Razer. Her face turns red as she finds that she can't move her gaze away from his body. He is only in a pair of boxers. Her gaze wanders over what she can see of his body, memorizing every inch of him within seconds. She always knew he is strong and she always found him attractive but she has never imagined just how beautiful he really is.

"Aya?" He asks and crosses his arms over his chest. "Do you mind if I spend the night here?"

Gathering her wits enough to answer, she shakes her head. "N-no. I meant to ask you to stay here anyway." She responds and blushes wildly.

He grins and raises an eyebrow at her decomposed behaviour. He lays himself down on her bed as she turns the lights off and walks to her bed. Her heart starts racing out of control as she lays herself down, next to him. Thousands of questions are spinning through her head, thousands of voices are telling her not to do that but she listens only to her heart. Razer sighs and wraps his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. He nuzzles her neck with his nose and lips, his breath making her shiver.

"There is no hurry, am I correct?" She asks and returns his warm embrace.

"No hurry." He mumbles and places a soft kiss on her neck. "Take as much time as you need."

A smile takes hold of her mouth as he says that. She makes herself more comfortable in his strong arms and falls asleep within minutes, dreaming a certain coworker of hers. Razer watches her sleep for a few minutes with a small smile across his lips. He plants a soft kiss onto her cheek, making a smile spread across her lips through her sleep, and finally closes his eyes. He gives in into sleep and allows himself to take a well-deserved rest with the woman he loves with all his heart.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _I hope you like it._

 _This is dedicated to Panthon124. To answer to your review from 'Angels and Demons', I'd say it will be your birthday. Am I right? If I am, I wish you happy birthday from now!_

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
